Once Upon a Dream
by Brightfire15
Summary: Based on Disney's "Maleficent." The life of Rumpelstiltskin, an innocent faerie on the Moors, is forever changed when he falls in love with Cora, the ambitious miller's daughter. Their happy ending is ruined by a terrible betrayal that ignites a war. Rumpelstiltskin spitefully curses Cora's child, realizing only too late that the child is the key to peace. Rumbelle. Swanfire. R&R!
1. The Miller's Daughter

**Once Upon a Dream**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **The Miller's Daughter**

A father knocked on the bedroom door of his son.

"Son, it's time for bed. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Papa," came the reply.

The father smiled as he entered his son's room. His son was dressed in his pajamas and was tucked under the covers of his bed. The boy was smiling as he was eagerly anticipating the fantastical bedtime story his father would tell.

The father sat down beside his son, who immediately curled up into his father's side. The father wrapped an arm around his son and gently stroked the child's hair.

"So, what story would you like tonight?"

The boy didn't even have to think about that one. "The one about the great hero and the terrible villain."

"Again?" said the father, feigning surprise. His son asked for that story almost every night. "I would've thought you'd be tired of that story by now."

The boy quickly shook his head. How could he ever tire of his favorite tale? "Never! Please, tell it, Papa."

The father chuckled at his son's excitement. "All right, all right," he said. "Let us tell an old story anew and we will see how well you know…"

XXX

 _Let us tell an old story anew and we will see how well you know it._

Once upon a time, there were two kingdoms that were the worst of neighbors. So vast was their discord between them, it was said that only a great hero or a terrible villain could unite them.

On one side lived the kingdom of Storybrooke where one would find ordinary, everyday human folk such as hardworking peasants of all professions: tailors, blacksmiths, warriors, gardeners and the like. Storybrooke was under the rule of King Xavier, a man not to be trifled with. Although Xavier had everything his heart desired: a wife which he loved most dear, a newborn son and heir who would inherit his throne, power and the loyalty of his subjects who had their needs met, the king was not fully satisfied. Indeed, both Xaiver and his subjects were forever discontent, for they both feared and envied the beautiful, magical and forbidden land that lay on the other side of the border.

On the other side of Storybrooke's border was the kingdom of the Moors, a beautiful and magical land where all manner of fantastic creatures and Fair Folk resided. Some were small and brightly colored and spent their days making the flora bloom and the waters of the rivers and waterfalls sparkle and shine. Some were short and loved to play in the mud or make hats out of giant mushroom caps. Others were quite tall and could either be terrifying or very kind, depending on the time of day. And the rest of the Fair Folk were the stuff of legend that one heard about in stories. While no two faerie was alike, there was peace amongst them and they needed neither king nor queen to govern them. Rather, they trusted in one another and relied on the strongest of faeries to protect them.

For more years than anyone, human or faerie could remember, the humans of the Storybrooke and the faeries of the Moors had fought one another for the treasures and beauty of the Moors. While the wars were not kind to either side, thankfully there were times when the two sides entered into a delicate truce. Divided and kept apart.

It was during such a truce that our story begins with a young faerie who would ultimately decide the fates of the two kingdoms…

XXX

It was a beautiful spring day in the Moors.

The sun was shining and warm, the skies were blue and clear, the trees were green with large leaves, the flowers were all in bloom and all the Fair Folk were out and going about their daily business.

High upon a clifftop where one could watch over the two kingdoms, there was a beautiful magical rowan tree with leaves the color of spun gold and in that tree resided a young soul. He was quite young, nine years old, and was the size of a young human boy in height. He had fair skin, dark blond hair, warm brown eyes, a kind smile and he wore simple peasant clothes. In fact, were it not for his pointed ears, the dark horns on his head and the giant, majestic dark gold wings on his back, one might've mistaken him for a human, but he was not. He was a faerie and his name was Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin laid back in his rowan tree, soaking in the warmth of the sun's rays and smiling to himself as he made his little cornhusk dolls, whom he called Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, fly above him and have a pretend adventure involving pirates, an enchanted ship, a pretty girl and a special kiss. It was all quite good fun.

Suddenly, Rumpelstiltskin's "adventure" was interrupted when a young hatchling bird fell onto his chest, having slipped out of its nest while attempting to fly like the dolls.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed as he carefully scooped up the little bird, which was blue and white with a brown patch on its head.

"Careful, little Belle," said Rumpelstiltskin, as he carefully placed his feathered friend back in her nest. "I know you want to fly, but all in good time, okay, dearie?" Several months ago, a mother bird had taken up residence in Rumpelstiltskin's tree and Belle, as he called her, was Rumpelstiltskin's favorite of the mother bird's hatchlings as she was the kindest as well as the prettiest.

The little bird chirped in agreement. She longed to fly like Rumpelstiltskin did, but she still had some growing up to do first before that happened.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled and gently stroked Belle's soft, feathery head as she nuzzled his fingertip. The moment between the two friends, though it was sweet, was soon interrupted by the sound of another faerie calling out the little one's name.

" _Rumpelstiltskin!_ "

Rumpelstiltskin sighed. Someone else in the forest needed him for one reason or another. It seemed like they always did. In fact, there was rarely a day when he wasn't asked for help, but Rumpelstiltskin didn't mind. It made him feel wanted and more importantly, it gave him more reason to visit with his friends and the opportunity to stretch his wings.

"I'll see you later, Belle," said Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin stretched out his wings and then took flight. His great wings expanded and allowed him to glide on the wind as though he were light as a feather. Rumpelstiltskin could not keep himself from smiling as he flapped his wings and soared high above the great trees and boulders of the Moors that provided a canopy for the other Fair Folk who resided down below. He closed his eyes in delight for a moment, soaking in the warmth of the sun and enjoying how flying made him feel so strong and free before veering left towards his intended destination.

Rumpelstiltskin's heart leapt when the sweet fragrances of his favorite flower garden met his nose. Down below was the most beautiful meadow of flowers in the entire world. The flowers varied in sizes as well as every color one could imagine; some flowers were small as one's thumb and others were the size of an oak tree. Some of the flowers were simple everyday blooms but others were magical with their nectar and pollen, some even talked and others were created of the most stunning jewels. The flowers were always in bloom, even in the coldest of winter and the garden was tended to by special flower faeries.

"Morning, Auntie Rose! Auntie Lilac!" called Rumpelstiltskin, waving at them as he flew by. "The garden looks beautiful!"

Two flower fairy sisters, both wearing delicate dresses made of the blooms of their names, smiled and waved to "their" boy while chirping well-wishes in response. While many in the Moors had helped raise Rumpelstiltskin, it was Rose and Lilac that he loved most dearly and was closest to, and the child's feelings were reciprocated.

When the garden was no longer in Rumpelstiltskin's sights, Rumpelstiltskin flew over the waterfalls, whose powerful waters poured into the rivers and lakes down below, which shimmered and sparkled in the morning light as the beautiful water fairies gracefully danced on the surface.

"Lovely work, ladies!" said Rumpelstiltskin. "You look pretty today!"

The water fairies blushed under Rumpelstiltskin's compliments and wished him a good-morning as he continued flying past the majestic mountains.

The squawking of the wallerbogs who were throwing mud at each other, diverted Rumpelstiltskin's attention. One of them held a thick wad of mud in its hand and looked at Rumpelstiltskin with a mischievous look in its eye.

"No! No, don't do it!" said Rumpelstiltskin, warningly.

But the wallerbog didn't listen and tossed the mud in Rumpelstiltskin's direction, only to have the mud thrown back into its face by Rumpelstiltskin's magic.

"Ha! You missed me!" said Rumpelstiltskin, teasingly.

The wallerbog laughed but promised to get the young faerie next time.

Eventually, Rumpelstiltskin reached what was known as Pixie Hollow, a great oak tree that glowed brightly with pixie dust and was home to all the tiny pixies of the Moors. While all the pixies were beautiful, kind and their magic greatly benefited the Moors, there were those who stood out in the crowd, the Pixie Three as they were called.

The leader of the trio was Rheul Ghorm, often called Blue for her sky-blue dress and blue wings and the little blue flowers she wore in her dark brown hair. Blue was kind but strict and often quite bossy. She kept the other two pixies in line and she made it her job to try and look out for the other pixies in the Moors but for all the other Fair Folk as well.

The second of the pixies was Tinker Bell. She had blond hair which she kept up in a ponytail with green ribbons. She wore a sparkling green tunic that went down to her knees and had clear insect-like wings. Tinker Bell was the most creative out of the trio and she often butted heads with Blue on what was best to be done on matters both big and small.

The third and smallest of the pixies was Nova. She wore a pale pink dress with a tutu skirt and kept her dark hair in a curled bun. Nova was often clumsy, but she was the sweetest of the trio, always doing favors and acts of kindness for anyone who needed it and was considered the favorite of the trio.

Said trio was hovering outside Pixie Hollow, looking panicked and impatient as Rumpelstiltskin landed on the ground in front of them.

"What's wrong, girls?" asked Rumpelstiltskin.

"Rumpel, some of the border guards—" began Blue, but she was interrupted by Tinker Bell.

"Excuse me, but it's _my_ turn to tell him, Miss Bossy!" said Tinker Bell, in irritation.

Blue rolled her eyes before giving Tinker Bell a condescending look. "Once again, Tinker Bell, you amaze me with your faulty memory," she said, rudely.

" _Faulty?!_ " screeched Tinker Bell, as she turned bright red, signaling that a fight was underway.

The three pixies were good friends, but they sometimes squabbled like little children over the most petty of things. It took all of Rumpelstiltskin's willpower not to laugh at the pixies' bickering. Many Fair Folk found it quite amusing to watch, and Rumpelstiltskin was no exception.

"Yes, faulty!" snapped Blue. "Because clearly you don't remember the order of things. It was Nova's turn last time, then it's my turn and _then_ it's your turn. Ergo, it is _my_ turn this time!"

"Clearly _you_ don't remember that _you_ told the news last time when Zarina perfected her pixie dust alchemy trick!" retorted Tinker Bell. "So, therefore it is indeed _my_ turn to tell him!"

Blue opened her mouth to argue but then fell silent as she considered Tinker Bell's words. Within moments, Blue grumpily admitted defeat and Tinker Bell looked very smug in her victory.

"Tell me _what?_ " asked Rumpelstiltskin, trying not to sound impatient. As much as he enjoyed watching the pixies' antics, he was anxious to find out what the news was as it had sounded rather urgent. "What's all the fuss about?"

Tinker Bell opened her mouth to tell Rumpelstiltskin the news, only to be beaten to the punch.

"The border guards have found a human guard at the Pool of Jewels!" Nova blurted out. It was a second later that Nova realized what she'd done. She turned a dark shade of pink and looked apologetic as her friends glared at her. "Sorry."

Rumpelstiltskin was shocked. A human? In the Moors? This could not be good news. There hadn't been a human in the Moors for years, not since the last war. And if the intruder was at the Pool of Jewels, that could only mean theft of the Moors' treasures.

Quickly, Rumpelstiltskin took flight and in the process, accidentally knocked the pixies into their tree.

"He's always in such a hurry with those big wings of his!" said Blue, in irritation. Blue got along with everyone as a rule, and she held a degree of respect for Rumpelstiltskin but in Blue's heart, but sadly she'd never been quite as fond of Rumpelstiltskin as the other Fair Folk. This was partly because the force generated from Rumpelstiltskin's wings kept sending Blue flying all over creation whenever she happened to be in the vicinity, and partly because of who Rumpelstiltskin's mother had been.

"Humans. _Here._ I hope there's not another war," fretted Nova. She'd been quite young during the last war with the humans and did not recall a great deal, but what little Nova did remember scared her to death and gave her nightmares.

Tinker Bell gave Nova's hand a comforting squeeze. "It'll be all right, Nova. I promise. Rumpel will see to that." The golden-haired pixie had no doubt that whatever happened, Rumpelstiltskin would do his best to ensure the protection of the Moors and all its residents.

XXX

The Pool of Jewels was one of the most precious and beloved part of the Moors.

The pool's jewels were unlike any other as they were said to be formed from the sun, sea, stars and even the heart of nature itself. While none of the precious gems possessed a twin, they were all quite valuable and perfectly formed. It was rumored that some of the jewels possessed faerie magic and could be used to one's advantage. And it was often because of the great beauty and value of the jewels that humans and Fair Folk had been at odds.

When Rumpelstiltskin landed on a rock near the pool, he found two of the border guards—Nimueh and Jacquelyn, two giant dryads—holding their sharp spears at the wall of thick, leafy vines that concealed the mouth of a cavern at the Pool of Jewels.

Upon seeing Rumpelstiltskin, Nimueh gestured to the human intruder's hiding place with her spear and grunted in dryad tongue before resuming her defensive stance.

"I'm not afraid. I have no reason to be. I have you with me and besides, I've never seen a human up close before," said Rumpelstiltskin. The faerie child turned his head to human intruder's hiding place. "Come on out, so we can see you!" he commanded.

"No!" said a girl's voice. "Why would I come out when those hideous monsters mean to murder me?"

Nimueh and Jacquelyn let out indignant, furious grunts at the girl's uncouthness. Granted, they were quite large in size and dangerous but they were not hideous by any stretch of the imagination and nor did they intend to ever commit such a dishonorable act.

Rumpelstiltskin's anger flared. "How dare you be so rude?" He turned to the border guards, who looked ready to attack. "Don't listen to her, girls. You're classically beautiful creatures."

Nimueh and Jacquelyn's eyes gleamed under Rumpelstiltskin's praise but they remained in defensive stance, prepared to attack the unwanted intruder and retrieve what was stolen by force if necessary.

"Come on out!" ordered Rumpelstiltskin, impatiently. "You don't need to be scared. It's not right to trespass or steal, but we don't kill people for it."

"Do you _promise_ no one will hurt me?" asked the girl, timidly.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, though he was unsure if the human could actually see him doing it. "I promise. No harm will come to you if you cooperate. So, come out this instant!"

There was a moment's silence where nothing happened and then a young girl emerged from behind the wall of leafy vines and blinked in the bright sunshine. She didn't look to be much older Rumpelstiltskin and she wasn't much taller, either. She wore a shabby brown peasant's dress with a lighter brown apron and faded brown shoes which were covered with flour. Her skin was fair and her face rather lovely, and her long brown hair was in a messy, loose braid down her back.

Rumpelstiltskin tilted his head, puzzled by what he was looking at. She was quite small for a human. Defenseless. Vulnerable. She didn't seem to be a real threat. Was it possible this human wasn't one of the dangerous ones he'd been told about? "Pardon my asking, but are you fully grown?"

The girl raised her eyebrows in surprise before she shook her head. "No. I'm only nine."

 _She's just a child, just like me,_ Rumpelstiltskin realized. Aloud, he asked, "What're you called?"

The girl stuck out her chin with an arrogant defiance, as though she were trying to make herself out to be of high rank.

"My name is Cora," she said, with a hint of snobbery.

Rumpelstiltskin's brow wrinkled. "Cora?" he repeated. Though he was too polite to say so, Cora's name didn't sound like a very pretty one to Rumpelstiltskin. It sounded like something breaking. But then again, Rumpelstiltskin's own name probably sounded rather odd to humans, so who was he to judge? "Interesting name."

His tone was kind, but Cora seemed to know what Rumpelstiltskin truly meant and her face colored up brightly with anger.

"I know what you're thinking and you can keep your opinion to yourself. Even if you disapprove, I like my name. It suits me just fine," said Cora, stiffly. "And what about _your_ name?What're _you_ called?"

"Rumpelstiltskin," he said, proudly. Privately, Rumpelstiltskin was willing to admit that as far as strange names went, his was one of the strangest of them all. But even so, like Cora was content with hers, he was satisfied with his own name and that was all that really mattered.

Cora's face softened as she blinked in surprise. "I've never heard a name like that before."

"And I doubt you will again," said Rumpelstiltskin.

The conversation was interrupted by Nimueh in her dryad-tongue that Cora return what had been stolen at once or else there would be serious consequences.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Rumpelstiltskin turned back to Cora with a look of seriousness on his face. "You have to give it back."

Cora, who'd not understood the language spoken by the border guard, looked confused. "Give _what_ back?"

Rumpelstiltskin gave Cora a look before holding out his hand. "The jewel you took. Hand it over and then I'll see you safely home."

Cora looked as though she wanted to protest, but the sight of the border guards and Rumpelstiltskin's sternness convinced her otherwise. Cora sighed and with reluctance, took the shimmering blue gemstone out of her apron pocket and handed it to the faerie.

Once the jewel was safe in Rumpelstiltskin's possession, he placed it back into the pool and then escorted Cora out of the Moors, both of out gentlemanly kindness and also to make sure she didn't sneak back in and further anger the border guards.

Cora was grateful for Rumpelstiltskin's chivalry and they had a pleasant conversation on the walk to the border, but she wasn't at all happy about the loss of the jewel and said so as they reached the end of their journey.

"If I'd known you were going to dump it, I would've kept it," she whined.

"I didn't _dump_ it, I returned it home just like I'm doing with you," said Rumpelstiltskin. Did the girl not understand how nature work? Everything and everyone had their place and there was a place for everyone and everything. The jewel belonged in the pool just like Rumpelstiltskin and Cora belonged in their respective lands. It was the order of things.

They stopped when they came to the border of the Moors. There was a great field of grass and wildflowers before them and far beyond that in the distance were many human villages and work places, and in the center of it all stood the king's castle.

Cora looked at the castle with envy. "Someday, I'm going to live there, at the castle."

"Someday?" echoed Rumpelstiltskin, in puzzlement. "Where do you live now?"

Cora's face fell and she pointed to a flour mill in the distance. "I live there with my widowed father. I'm the miller's daughter."

Cora sounded quite sad and bitter as she spoke and Rumpelstiltskin felt a pang of sympathy for her.

"I'm sorry, but at least you still have your father to look after you. Both my parents are gone," he murmured, without thinking.

Cora looked at Rumpelstiltskin in surprise. " _Both_ of them? What happened?"

Rumpelstiltskin's face colored with shame as he realized what he'd said and then he became sad as he looked down at his feet. "They abandoned me."

In spite of Rumpelstiltskin's youth, he had known terrible tragedy no one should've had to, especially not such a young child.

Rumpelstiltskin's mother had once been the most powerful being in the Moors known as the White Fairy. She'd been loved and devoted her life to protecting the faerie realm, she'd even found love and had had a child, Rumpelstiltskin. But all that ended when she'd discovered the source of dark fairy magic and it had corrupted her, transforming her into the evil Black Fairy and causing her to abandon her family and wreak havoc on the Moors until she'd finally been stripped of her powers and locked away in another realm where she could never return from and where her dark powers could do no harm. Rumpelstiltskin had been but three years old when he'd lost her.

It was also unfortunate that Rumpelstiltskin's father, Malcolm, had been no better than his wife. After the Black Fairy's defeat and exile, he'd been left with a broken heart and a child he had never truly cared for. Up until Rumpelstiltskin's fifth birthday, Malcolm worked day and night to restore his youth and temporarily open a portal into a forbidden realm that was exceedingly dangerous and where time stood still. Having finally achieved his heart's desire, Malcolm departed from the Moors and left behind his child without so much as a second thought.

As a result, Rumpelstiltskin had been raised by the other beings in the Moors. But even though Rumpelstiltskin loved his adopted family and friends, there were still occasions when he dreamed of what might've been and felt the loss very deeply. Sometimes late at night, when Rumpelstiltskin was alone, he feared that one day, he might relive the past over again and he prayed that such a fear would never occur.

Cora's face softened. "I'm so sorry, Rumpel. I can't imagine what that must feel like." She slipped her hand into Rumpelstiltskin's, giving it a comforting squeeze, only for Rumpelstiltskin to cry out in pain and pull his hand away.

"What is it? What's wrong?" asked Cora, startled.

Rumpelstiltskin bit his lower lip as the burning red mark on his hand slowly faded and the pain dulled. "Your ring. It's made of iron. Iron burns faeries." It was the one weakness all faeries shared. When touched by a faerie, the dreaded metal burned hot as the sun and if a faerie was exposed to it for too long, the faerie would be weakened and then die.

Cora looked horrified and quickly took off the evil ring. "I'm sorry. I had no idea. I'll get rid of it." And without a second thought, she tossed the iron ring far into the distance. "May I see your hand?"

Shocked by Cora's selfless actions, Rumpelstiltskin numbly nodded and held out his hand to her. He watched in amazement as Cora gently examined his burnt hand and when she was finished, she placed a soft kiss on it and then held his hand in her own. Cora had so little in the world, and yet she'd given up something precious to her just so that her hand might touch Rumpelstiltskin's. The act was small to some, but it was great in the young faerie's eyes and it caused his heart to flutter.

"Rumpel," began Cora, hesitantly, "would it be all right if I came back to visit?"

Rumpelstiltskin's heart leapt. "You really want to?"

Cora nodded. "I want to be friends. We can do that, can't we?"

Rumpelstiltskin eagerly nodded. "Of course, we can. But you would have to be careful. It's not safe for you to wander the Moors alone. Not all the Fair Folk trust humans."

Cora waved her hand dismissively. "They don't frighten me. Why would they? I'd be with you," she said. "But if I did decide it was the risk, would you be here?"

Rumpelstiltskin's cheeks turned pink and he felt his skin break out in goosebumps. "Come to the border, say my name three times and I'll be there. I promise."

Cora looked thrilled. "Then I shall. Good-bye, Rumpel!"

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help but smile as he waved good-bye to his new friend as she skipped home. He longed to tell the other faeries back home of what had occurred but decided it was best kept a secret at least for the time being. Rumpelstiltskin knew the other Fair Folk might not take kindly to Rumpelstiltskin's newfound affection for Cora and part of him enjoyed having such a secret all to himself. But more than that, Rumpelstiltskin's heart was moved by the young human girl and he felt quite excited to continue their blossoming friendship. Perhaps one day, it would be something more and the two of them could foster a new era of peace and harmony between the Fair Folk and humans, one that would last forever.

But unbeknownst to Rumpelstiltskin, a second jewel, one that was the brightest red, lay safely hidden in Cora's dress pocket. And the miller's daughter who'd succeeded in stealing a jewel, also stole something far more precious.

XXX

A fortnight later, Rumpelstiltskin was on his morning flight when he heard his name being by a familiar voice. His heart leapt but he remained hesitant. Was he truly hearing Cora call to him or was it just his wistful imagination? Cautiously, Rumpelstiltskin hid himself in a tree overlooking the border and peered down below.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" called Cora, hopefully. "Rumpelstiltskin? Rumpelstiltskin!"

When Cora didn't see the winged faerie after a few moments, her shoulders slumped in disappointment and she started to walk away towards the human kingdom.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Rumpelstiltskin swooped down onto the ground, startling Cora.

"Well, look who decided to come back," said Rumpelstiltskin. "What made you return?"

Cora smiled. "I decided it was worth the risk. And I missed you."

Rumpelstiltskin blushed. He had several friends on the Moors but none of them had ever made his heart flutter before.

The snapping of a twig caused the children's heads to turn and at once, they saw a beautiful young deer step into the clearing.

Cora's stomach rumbled at that moment and she looked embarrassed. "Sorry. I haven't eaten yet today." She looked longingly at the deer and licked her lips. "If Father would give me his arrows, I'd make us both a fine meal."

Rumpelstiltskin looked horrified at the idea of eating meat before reminding himself that human ways were not faerie ways and he regained his composure.

"Let me show you something," said Rumpelstiltskin. He took a handful of dried berries and nuts from the pouch he kept tied to his wait and slowly approached the deer. When Rumpelstiltskin became close enough, he held out his hand to the deer and spoke softly to it. The deer gazed at Rumpelstiltskin for a moment before walking closer, whereupon the deer bent down its head and ate the berries and nuts from Rumpelstiltskin's hand and nuzzled his palm after its meal was consumed.

Cora watched in amazement. "How did you do that? Magic?"

Rumpelstiltskin giggled. "No. It's just kindness. Would you like to try?"

Cora eagerly nodded and Rumpelstiltskin handed her some of the food. But when Cora approached the deer, it took one look at her and quickly disappeared from whence it came.

Cora looked disappointed.

"Don't be discouraged," said Rumpelstiltskin, kindly. "He'll come to like you in time."

Cora's face softened and she nodded. "I'm sorry to ask, but do you mind if I eat these? I'm quite hungry."

"Go right ahead," said Rumpelstiltskin, as an idea came to him. He held out his hand. "But if you're really hungry, I know somewhere better we can eat. Come with me."

Cora eagerly took Rumpelstiltskin's hand as he led her to an orchard on the border where the juiciest and sweetest of apple, orange, apricot and pear trees grew. The fruit was ripe for the picking and it made quite a fine breakfast for the two children.

When they'd eaten their fill and lay on the grass so they could watch the clouds floating by, Cora turned to Rumpelstiltskin and asked, "So, what do you do for fun around here?"

Rumpelstiltskin thought for a moment. "Well, I like to fly."

Cora gazed wistfully at some birds who were flying above them. "I wish I had wings like yours. Then I could fly to wherever I wanted and I wouldn't be trapped at the mill." She made a face, as though she were disgusted with her humble circumstances. "Your wings are beautiful. Can I touch them?"

Rumpelstiltskin was surprised as no one had ever asked such a question, but nevertheless he nodded and lifted his right wing. When Cora reached out and gently brushed her fingers against the dark gold feathers, Rumpelstiltskin's skin broke out in goosebumps.

"What's it like to fly?" asked Cora.

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes glinted as an idea came to him. "Would you like to find out?"

Cora immediately sat up. "You mean that?"

Rumpelstiltskin nodded and hovered a few feet in the air. "Grab onto my ankle." He did not think he could lift her with his arms as he was not that strong yet and nor had he ever attempted such a thing with his magic but perhaps if she held onto him, he might take her a least a few feet into the air.

Without hesitation, Cora latched onto Rumpelstiltskin's ankle and then he took the air. Moments later, the two of them were laughing and squealing in delight as Rumpelstiltskin lifted Cora into the air. Cora's feet lightly kicked at the water in the stream, creating quite a mess until she could no longer hold on and then she fell.

Rumpelstiltskin could not help but laugh as Cora emerged from the stream, completely soaked while spluttering and shaking droplets of water from her hair.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you? Well, let's see how _you_ like it!" teased Cora. She scooped up some of the water and tossed at Rumpelstiltskin, causing a water fight.

By the time the sun set that day, the two children were soaked to the bone but warm in heart. They held onto each other's hands as Rumpelstiltskin saw Cora home. As a treat, Cora was carrying a basketful of the fruit from the orchard, courtesy of Rumpelstiltskin's kindness.

"It's funny," said Rumpelstiltskin. "All my life, I've heard how humans and faeries quarrel and shouldn't mix but look at us. We're different but we're getting along just fine. We're friends."

Cora nodded in agreement. She'd heard the same stories about the humans and faeries wars and the warnings forbidding contact between the two worlds. Like Rumpelstiltskin, she could not see any wisdom in them. What was the point in fighting over jewels and treasures when there was something far more precious in friendship?

"Maybe someday, we'll show them what they cannot see," said Cora, thoughtfully. "It'll take time, of course, the best things in life do. But it would be worth it."

"Then we'll do it. Together," said Rumpelstiltskin. Perhaps it was naïve to think that two beings alone could bring about peace and harmony between the two sides, but if it were possible for them to put away the animosity, then surely it had to be possible for others to do the same. "I'll see you again soon?"

Cora nodded and then waved good-bye before heading to the mill.

XXX

As one might've expected, Cora and Rumpelstiltskin continued to meet in secrets for many years.

It seemed, in them at least, the old hatred between humans and faeries had been forgotten completely. But for them to be more than secret friends, they had to work on bridging their two peoples. Every week, Rumpelstiltskin would speak with the Fair Folk and encourage compassion and friendship and harmony with the humans. Though he did not have much success as many still remembered the pains from the wars, Rumpelstiltskin did not give up and he believed that Cora did the same with humans.

Cora visited the border as often as possible and when she did, she would bring tales of hope from the human kingdom. She spun stories of humans who intended to end King Xavier's cruel reign when the time was right and foster a new era of peace and harmony, a time when Cora and Rumpelstiltskin would no longer need to hide in the shadows and instead step out into the sun. And with each of her visits, she also stirred deeper feelings in Rumpelstiltskin's heart that he never felt with anyone else.

When she was sixteen, Rumpelstiltskin gave Cora a magic pendant he'd created. When used, it that would summon him just once to wherever she wished, whenever she so desired. But it was not until the night prior to their shared twenty-eighth birthday that the pendant was used.

It was late one night and Rumpelstiltskin had been sitting in his tree, trying and failing to go to sleep. His twenty-eighth birthday was nearing. It was a very special day as it was when he came of age and he had no doubt that the Fair Folk would make it a memorable one. But while Rumpelstiltskin loved his Fair Folk friends and family, he secretly longed to share the occasion with Cora with their two worlds joined as one. But such a gift was not possible in such a short space of time. Perhaps, not ever.

Suddenly, Rumpelstiltskin felt a tugging in his heart and he knew at once that Cora needed him. He closed his eyes and though the magic of the spell he'd cast on the pendant, he saw her in a tower of King Xavier's castle, looking desperate.

Immediately, Rumpelstiltskin stood up and prepared to take flight but then he froze in hesitation. He'd never set foot beyond the border of the Moors. He could ignore the summoning spell as his magic was strong enough for it. But he worried. Did he dare venture into the human world, knowing what risks lie ahead even if he was acting on behalf of his friend?

 _You must_ , said a thought in his head. Cora had always risked everything for him. The time had come for Rumpelstiltskin to return the favor.

Rumpelstiltskin took a deep breath and took flight, allowing the magic of the spell to direct him to the tower. Soon enough, Rumpelstiltskin flew in through the window of the tower and landed on the floor. He stood up and gazed at the room. Much to his surprise, the room of the tower was filled to the ceiling with bales of straw and there was a spinning wheel in the middle of the room. Cora, who'd been sitting at the spinning wheel, stood up when she saw him.

"Rumpel! Oh, thank heaven!" said Cora, in relief as she embraced him. "You've no idea how glad I am to see you right now."

"I think I can hazard a guess." Rumpelstiltskin slowly pulled away and gazed at her. Cora was wearing a red and black ball gown, her lips had been colored bright red and her hair was in a bun with a single loose strand of hair trickling down the back of her neck. Rumpelstiltskin had never seen her in such fine clothes before but nevertheless, they suited her. "What's happened to you? Why're you locked up?"

Cora bit her lip and looked ashamed. "I've really done it this time, Rumpel. I bragged to the king that I could spin straw into gold."

Rumpelstiltskin stared at Cora, baffled. "What on earth did you do that for?"

While Rumpelstiltskin cared greatly for his friend, he couldn't believe how stupid she'd been. Turning straw into gold! Cora did not possess such a skill, at least to the extent of Rumpelstiltskin's knowledge, and if she did, she would've used it by now to get out of her life as the miller's daughter. At that moment, Rumpelstiltskin could not decide who was the bigger fool: Cora, for letting her mouth run away with her or King Xavier for believing such an obvious lie.

Cora folded her arms across her chest and looked down at her feet. "I know, I know. It was stupid. But you weren't there. You didn't see what happened!"

"And what did happen?"

Cora sighed. "There was a mishap last week with Prince Henry and some flour, and he invited me to the ball as an apology. We were dancing and enjoying ourselves tonight when the King cut in. He could tell that I'm not a high-born lady and he was rude and belittling. He said I had no place there as I was just a miller's daughter and would remain so forever."

"How dare he speak to you like that!" Rumpelstiltskin felt a wave of indignant anger on his friend's behalf. King Xavier's cold heart never ceased to surprise him. Insulting his friend in such a manner? There would be a price to pay for such disrespect.

Tears glittered in Cora's eyes. "It got worse. Finally, I became fed up with the insults and in my anger, I claimed that he was deluding himself about me, that I am worth so much more and that I could solve the kingdom's financial difficulties all on my own. When he asked how, I said I could spin straw into gold but I would not do it for him on account of his insults." She sniffled. "I didn't expect him to call my bluff, but he did. And now, unless I can get this entire roomful of straw spun into gold by morning, I will be put to death. Oh, Rumpel, I've made a complete fool of myself!"

Rumpelstiltskin took Cora into his arms and rubbed her back until she started to calm down. Then he cupped her face in his hands and gently wiped Cora's tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"Cora, listen to me. That fool of a monarch is wrong about you. You may be a miller's daughter, but it does not define you," said Rumpelstiltskin, gently. "You are so much more than that. You always have been and always will be."

Cora blinked away her remaining tears. "You really believe that?"

Rumpelstiltskin nodded. In the faerie's eyes, rank and bloodline did not define a person's character or their worth in life. The only thing that mattered were the choices a person made, the goodness in their hearts. In the end, it was all that really counted.

Cora finally smiled. "Thank you. You can't know what that means to me." She gave him a quick hug and then held his hands in her own. "So, what do you say we give King Xavier the slip? With your wings, you got in and with them, we can both get out. Will you do it for me?"

Rumpelstiltskin paused in thought for a moment in thought and then shook his head. "No."

Cora gaped at him. "No?" she echoed, sounding both angry and confused. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean, 'no,' as in, no I won't simply fly you out of here. You need to look at the bigger picture here, Cora. Escaping won't solve your problem," said Rumpelstiltskin. Unnoticed by Cora, he picked up a handful of straw and placed it where one would normally place wool to spin. "You'll be free, but for long? How long would it be before the king hunted you and your father down for failing to do as he asked? No. What must happen is what was commanded."

Cora shook her head at Rumpelstiltskin and gave him an exasperated look. "Your solution won't work! _No one_ can spin straw into anything and _no one_ can—"

"Well, well, would you look at that?" interrupted Rumpelstiltskin. He held out a long thread of gold he'd just spun from straw.

Cora's eyes widened in disbelief and then she looked hopeful. "How'd you do that?"

"Flying isn't my only talent, dearie. Magic is too," said Rumpelstiltskin. "So, here's what I propose. I'll help you get free by ensuring this entire room of straw is spun into gold before dawn's early light, and then you'll be free as you wish—"

"No," interrupted Cora.

Rumpelstiltskin stared at Cora, quite confused by her response. "What?" Didn't Cora want him to fix her problem? Wasn't that why she'd called to him in the first place?

"Teach me," said Cora. "Don't just do it. _Teach me_. As you've so clearly pointed out, I must look at the bigger picture. If the king asks for a demonstration, then I must be able to prove I can do what he asks, so therefore you must teach me. Can you teach me magic?"

A smile flickered across Rumpelstiltskin's face. Never before had anyone ever asked him to teach them magic, so naturally Rumpelstiltskin felt a wave of eagerness and excitement and he had no intention of refusing. "I can certainly try. If you have the talent, I'll help you master it. But if you don't, then I'll still come up with a long-term solution to your problem."

Cora was thrilled and eagerly dove into her lesson.

As it turned out, Cora did possess the talent necessary to perform magic, so from that moment until the dawn's early light, Rumpelstiltskin taught Cora how to perform basic spells and of course, how to spin the straw into gold. Under his tutelage, Cora's talent flourished and all the straw was spun into gold.

When King Xavier arrived the next day, he could not believe his eyes. Thinking it could be a trick, he demanded a demonstration, to which Cora happily complied. When Cora spun another baleful of straw in front of not only the King but several other witnesses, there was no denying it.

Proudly, Cora stood up and held out the spool of spun gold for the King to examine. "Here's your gold, Your Majesty. I trust it pleases you?"

King Xavier examined the gold with a special tool and was still baffled. "How…? Did you really do this?" When Cora nodded and pointed out that King Xavier had witnessed her performing the seemingly impossible feat, the King asked, "How did you do this? You're just a miller's daughter."

"I am so much more than that," said Cora, echoing Rumpelstiltskin's words. And one day, the world would come to see this as truth, she would see to it.

XXX

Before the sun set on Rumpelstiltskin's twenty-eighth birthday the very next day, he heard his name called by Cora.

"Rumpelstiltskin! Rumpelstiltskin! Rumpelstiltskin!" called Cora.

Cora nearly jumped out of her skin when Rumpelstiltskin startled her by jumping down from a tree, just as he did when they were younger.

"I take it, all went well?" asked Rumpelstiltskin, smiling.

"And more," said Cora. She was bursting with happiness. "You should've seen the looks on their faces as I performed the magic! Now, I can provide a better life for my father and I, and no one will ever look down on me ever again. And I owe it all to you, Rumpel. You saved my life, again. You are a miracle."

Rumpelstiltskin blushed under Cora's praise. "It was nothing. You would've done the same for me. I'm nothing special."

"But you _are_ ," insisted Cora. "And since it's your twenty-eighth birthday now, I have a gift for you." She gently cupped his face in her hands and then placed a kiss, Rumpelstiltskin's first, onto his lips. It was a kiss that took Rumpelstiltskin's breath away and when they broke apart, Cora was gazing at him with great affection. "That was True Love's Kiss."

Rumpelstiltskin felt tears come to his eyes. "You love me?" He knew he and Cora had a close relationship and he cared greatly for her, but he'd never dared to hope that Cora would actually _love_ him.

"With all my heart," murmured Cora.

Rumpelstiltskin felt as though his heart would burst out of his chest with joy. "I love you too."

Without another word, Rumpelstiltskin swept Cora into his arms and they shared another kiss.

In that moment, it seemed as though it was like a storybook ending: sweet and perfect. Rumpelstiltskin had a wonderful life in the Moors and now he'd found his true love he would spend the rest of his life with. Soon, he would introduce Cora to his loved ones back in the Moors and after a little time, she would be welcomed and then the two of them could usher in a new era of peace between the two sides. It was simply perfect.

But it was not to be.


	2. Wings and Betrayal

**Wings and Betrayal**

 _ **Five years later**_ …

Time passed and as Fate would have it, things changed for Rumpelstiltskin and Cora.

It had been a gradual process, but little by little, Cora's visits grew infrequent as her ambitions and the temptations of the human world called her away until they finally ceased altogether. She never visited the border of the two kingdoms or called Rumpelstiltskin's name now. It seemed she no longer desired to fulfill her and Rumpelstiltskin's dreams of fostering in a new era of peace and harmony. She was busy making a name for herself in the King's castle.

Like Black Fairy and Malcolm had done before her, Cora had abandoned Rumpelstiltskin and he felt the loss just as deeply if not more than he ever had before, for his dreams of what could've been haunted him and made his heart ache.

Even though Cora no longer visited, Rumpelstiltskin had never told anyone not even those he was closest to of his secret. He felt ashamed that he'd dared to fall in love with a human, only to receive a broken heart in return. Rumpelstiltskin was certain that Blue would say it was what he deserved for behaving so foolishly and he didn't have the heart to face the scorn of the Fair Folk. Instead, there was a time when the sadness was unbearable and Rumpelstiltskin consoled himself with long walks and flights alone into the deeper parts of the Moors where few would tread, relishing in the solitude it gave him.

But time heals many pains and Rumpelstiltskin's was no exception. After a few moons of mourning, Rumpelstiltskin buried his grief and worked to rise up above it. He found a new strength in his growing magical abilities and quickly ascended to the role of protector of the Moors. Day after day, Rumpelstiltskin practiced his magic until he reached the height of his talent and performed incredible feats.

Day after day, when Rumpelstiltskin wasn't flying, strengthening his wings by performing astounding aerodynamics and soaring high above the clouds, he was perfecting his magic. Whilst up in the skies, he felt free and strong and up in the heavens, nothing could harm him. And when he cast a spell, either for fun or to help benefit the Fair Folk by healing them of accidents or creating more food, Rumpelstiltskin felt untouchable. People came and went but his magic and wings were always there and they never failed him.

Still, once in a blue moon, Rumpelstiltskin wondered if Cora ever thought of him. Did she miss him as much as he missed her? What was so amazing bout the human world that it would draw Cora away from the wonderful life he'd promised her? Humans were so fickle and they always wanted what could not be theirs. He wondered what it was like, for despite his parents' fall, Rumpelstiltskin had never truly understood the darker part of life such as greed and envy, but he was to learn.

XXX

It was a quiet day as Rumpelstiltskin stood on a cliff that overlooked the Moors and the human kingdom, watching for any sign of trouble.

Though life had been peaceful and quiet for quite some time and the sky was clear with no foreboding signs, Rumpelstiltskin feared the worst. Recently, he'd had several nightmares, visions as he called them, that gave him a sense of dread that something terrible was about to happen. It seemed as though it was the calm before the storm. No one else was as nervous, causing some to think Rumpelstiltskin was just being paranoid, and Rumpelstiltskin wanted to believe them but he could not.

 _Show me I'm wrong_ , he silently prayed. _Prove that my dreams are wrong._

As if in answer to Rumpelstiltskin's prayers were answered but not in the way he'd wanted. The sky darkened with storm clouds and then he heard the sound of a soldier's horn. In the distance, Rumpelstiltskin could see scores if not hundreds of soldiers, all clad in armor and armed to the teeth and carrying King Xaiver's banner. The fat, old and filthy man was leading the charge into the Moors.

 _I was right. Trouble has come but the Moors will not fall to this madman!_ Rumpelstiltskin silently vowed.

Quickly, Rumpelstiltskin took flight and aroused the Fair Folk. A battle was coming and they had to stand together if they were to survive.

XXX

In the countryside at the edge of the Moors, King Xavier sat on his horse, addressing his army.

In his youth, he'd been a slender but muscled young man of good looks and strength but those days were long since gone. His hair was gray and beginning to thin. His waist had thickened from years of feasting at the expense of others, his body ached with arthritis and his voice was weak and raspy when it had once been strong and clear. But despite all that, he held himself proudly, comfortable in his heavy armor. This was not the first time he'd gone to war over riches and he prayed it would not be the last.

A kingdom was only as strong as the sovereign who ruled from the throne and Xavier had proven himself a strong and mighty king time and time again. But this day was different and there was more at stake than ever before. The land in the Moors was vast and from all reports, full of riches beyond imagining. There were natural resources, such as fresh water that tasted like heaven and plentiful food supplies. If that wasn't enough, it was also rumored that there were priceless and even magical jewels and other such treasures. To claim the Moors for the kingdom would only further strengthen Xavier's power.

But the promise of wealth was not Xavier's sole reason for his invasion. For many moons, he'd heard reports of a being of great power rising in the magical kingdom. A man who was not a man, a creature who flew with wings and possessed greater magic than all of the Fair Folk in the Moors combined. Such a creature posed a threat to Xavier's kingdom and could not be permitted to live. So, Xavier intended to quash the threat and in do so, finally claim the Moors for his kingdom once and for all.

As Xavier's horse pranced nervously under him, Xavier gestured behind himself. "There they are," he began, "the mysterious Moors where no one dares to venture for fear of the magical creatures that lurk within!" He paused, scanning for the telltale signs of cowardly weakness of fright amongst his men but found none. Satisfied, he resumed his speech. "Well, I say no more! For too long, we have quaked in fear of these creatures' magic, refusing to take what is rightfully ours! We have no need to fear these monsters, for we shall claim the Moors and its treasures kill whoever stands in our way!"

The army cheered loudly.

Emboldened, Xavier prepared to lead the charge into the Moors but then he froze when he heard a great sound from the skies above, a noise that rumbled like thunder and then all of a sudden, a figure swooped in and landed on the border. A set of great wings unfolded, revealing the figure of power that Xavier had been so often told about, the man who was not a man, Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin stood tall and unafraid, like a creature from the darkest of tales. Though it was just him and no one else, he looked quite frightening and some of the soldiers backed away in fear.

"Go no further!" growled Rumpelstiltskin. His voice was like a crack of doom and sent a twinge of fear into Xavier's heart. "No mortal who dare threaten the Moors shall set foot here! Not even _you!_ "

Xavier's eyes narrowed at Rumpelstiltskin's gall. Who did this foolish creature think it was to threaten a _king_ of all people?

"I am no mere mortal, I am a king!" spat Xavier. "And kings do not take orders from a winged elf pretending to be a man!" He laughed, cruelly in Rumpelstiltskin's face.

Xavier's army laughed, whether out of obedience to the King or because they also shared in Xavier's humor, it did not matter for they were scared and had just marked themselves as enemies of the Moors' greatest protector.

Rumpelstiltskin's hands clenched into fists. " _You_ are no king to _me!_ You're no better than the dirt beneath my feet, you swine!"

Xavier's face colored brightly at Rumpelstiltskin's insult and he yelled to his troops, "BRING ME HIS HEAD!"

The soldiers drew their swords and advanced their horses onwards, the pounding of the hoofbeats sounded like thunder and the clinking of armor like lightning but Rumpelstiltskin neither moved nor showed fear of the approaching army.

"You had your chance to leave, now you will pay the price," hissed Rumpelstiltskin. His voice boomed as he called out, "ARISE AND STAND WITH ME!"

At once, the ground shook as if from an earthquake, causing the humans to stop their walk and look upon the border in fear. Then suddenly, the Moors' army appeared in the shadow of the twilight. Giant dryads astride dark beasts rode onto the battlefield. Sentient golems formed from boulders and mud and took defensive stances. Deadly serpents who resided beneath the earth, emerged and roared so loudly some men nearly dropped dead from fright.

More creatures emerged. Some from the skies with powerful, leather wings while others were scales. Others came out of the Moors, snarling with fangs dripping with deadly venom. There were those who walked upright, those who walked on all four legs, and some who had feet turned backwards. Some had magic, some had sharp fangs or talons. And some were the stuff of nightmares. But no matter their differences, they all stood together as one to protect the Moors, their home, as they had done so many times before. This time was no different.

"It's the dark creatures!" cried the soldiers.

The soldiers were terrified, for even though some were too young to remember the last war, the tales had gone on for generations and even now, the knowledge struck fear in their hearts. But Xavier would not yield to that fear and nor would he allow his men to fall victim to cowardice.

" _CHARGE!_ " commanded Xavier.

" _ATTACK!_ " yelled Rumpelstiltskin.

At the leaders' commands, the two armies attacked. Some of the Fair Folk dove in straight from the skies attacking the men like birds of prey after their mice while others bludgeoned the humans with their great clubs and spears; knocking the soldiers down like a child's stack of pebbles.

Confident that the faeries could take care of the soldiers, Rumpelstiltskin took the sky and then lunged straight for Xavier, knowing that taking down the King would result in the humans' defeat. He swooped in and knocked down scores of soldiers. When other soldiers charged at Rumpelstiltskin, the faerie scooped them up into his arms and either dropped them from a great height or tackled them to the ground. Those who were stupid enough to attack from behind were sent flying into the air when Rumpelstiltskin's wings smacked them in the face.

With the attacking soldiers down, Rumpelstiltskin again took the sky and set off for Xavier, who was taking the coward's path and retreating while his men fought the faeries. Rumpelstiltskin refused to let Xavier get off so easily. Xavier claimed to be a good king, a good man even but it was a lie that Rumpelstiltskin easily saw through. Xavier was not a good man, he was a coward. Worse, he was the real monster there, not Rumpelstiltskin's people. Monsters like Xavier who sought to destroy everything and everyone that Rumpelstiltskin and his people loved for his own sick pleasure, could not go unpunished for their sins.

It did not take long for Rumpelstiltskin to catch up with Xavier and when he did, Rumpelstiltskin did not hold back.

"You!" snarled Rumpelstiltskin. He knocked Xavier off his horse and onto a sharp rock, injuring the king. When Xavier's soldiers came to defend their monarch, Rumpelstiltskin batted his wings so hard that the sheer force sent all the humans flying. Once his prey was alone, Rumpelstiltskin landed and loomed over Xavier like Death itself. "You tried to destroy my home and kill my people but you will _NEVER_ have the Moors, not now, not _EVER!_ "

Now, scared out of his mind, Xavier raised his gauntlet-covered hand to protect himself, unaware of what the iron would do to the faerie. When the iron gauntlet touched Rumpelstiltskin's skin, he cried out in pain and pulled back, clutching a red burn that was quickly healing.

With Rumpelstiltskin distracted, Xavier blew his horn, signaling his men to retreat. Quickly, Xavier's men helped their monarch to his feet and then like the cowards they were, the human army retreated from the terrifying creatures of the Moors.

XXX

Sighing in relief, Rumpelstiltskin sent a spark of light into the sky, signaling the battle's end and at once, the faerie army ceased its attack.

Ignoring the lingering sting from his iron burn, Rumpelstiltskin turned to his people. Much to his relief, though some were injured from the battle, there were no casualties among them. Rumpelstiltskin tended to each and every one of them, healing and comforting those who needed it. When his work was completed, the faerie army paid their respects to Rumpelstiltskin.

Though many of them were war-hardened soldiers and this was only Rumpelstiltskin's first battle, they treated him like they would a seasoned general, with great respect, care and admiration. Several of them, Nimueh included, bowed in respect and gratitude while others offered tokens of food or healing herbs and many more cheered his name and wanted to celebrate the victory. Rumpelstiltskin just humbly thanked them in response, for he knew that while he'd led them and was considered the protector of the Moors; he had not done such a feat alone and therefore all of them deserved respect and gratitude.

When the hour grew late and Rumpelstiltskin finally had a chance to sleep in his beloved rowan tree, his mind became abuzz with thoughts. A human attack. The first one in more than three decades. His very first and it had been just like the ones he'd been told about growing up. Was it naïve to hope that perhaps this had been a one-off? That it might be the end of it at long last? That maybe Rumpelstiltskin's desire for peace between the two sides might finally occur?

How Rumpelstiltskin longed to speak with Cora, to find out what she knew and if she'd be able to help. If only they could form a proper plan, some sort of treaty between the faeries and the humans. There would be no more senseless battles, no more losses or pain. But a nagging thought interrupted Rumpelstiltskin's thoughts. What if Blue and those who listened to her were right? What if this was just the beginning of a darker era where all the humans banded together against the Fair Folk?

Or worse yet, what if Cora sided with Xavier? What would Rumpelstiltskin do then?

XXX

Several days later, it was abundantly clear that King Xavier was not at all well.

He'd been injured in the battle and combined with his recent bout of a bad illness had left him weakened. The royal physicians feared he would not last much longer and this did not settle well with Xavier, as he felt there was still much left to do before he could pass on his crown.

At that moment, he was surrounded by his best knights, councilmen, some servants who were lighting candles and his favored lady of the court. All were watching him, some in an attempt to offer sympathy or aid to their ailing sovereign and others to see if perhaps Xavier would finally die and they'd be free of his rule at long last.

Xavier's voice was weak and his audience had to do their best to strain their hearing just to make out what he was saying.

"When I took the throne, I promised my people that I would one day take the Moors and their treasures. And each of you swore allegiance to me and to that cause." He coughed, struggling to speak clearly despite the frog in his throat. "Defeated in battle," he continued, as though there'd been no interruption. "Is to be my legacy? I see you all waiting for me to die, well you won't have to wait long. But what then? Who will rule? My dimly lit son, the prince?" Despite his hopes many years before, Xavier did not hold his only son and heir, Prince Henry, in much regard. Few did, for while the Prince was a kind-hearted man, he did not have much in the way of intelligence or courage. "The kingdom will fall to ruin under his rule!"

Xavier's rant was cut off as he launched into a painful coughing fit that wracked his fragile body.

Cora, who'd been quietly lighting candles as means of praying for the king's health, immediately turned her attention to the sickly monarch.

"Your Majesty, you must calm yourself and take your medicine," said Cora. She conjured up another pillow for the King to rest on along with the medicine from the physician and a cup of hot tea. With great care, she poured the medicine into the tea and helped Xavier to drink the concoction.

Xavier looked at Cora with immense gratitude and a fondness that no one, not even his own son, had been able to win, as he finished his tea and relaxed into the pillows.

"Dear Cora, you've been such a blessing to me these past five years. Where would I be without you?"

Cora smiled and curtsied in respect for the king. "I live to serve you, Your Majesty. It is the least I am able to do after how generous you've been to my family."

Since Rumpelstiltskin had taught her to spin straw into gold, Cora had quickly risen up through the ranks of high society and was greatly favored by the King. However, having the King's favor and the respect of the kingdom's people wasn't enough. Ambition burned inside Cora like a wildfire and she sought to further elevate her position. She'd always kept her connection to Rumpelstiltskin a secret as she knew it would one day greatly benefit her, and she had the suspicion that day was today.

Xavier took a deep breath. "My son is the only heir by blood and while I cannot deny my only child his birthright, I will not allow the kingdom to fall. My son will rule but not without aid. Tonight, I offer a reward beyond any man's dreams. Whosoever kills the winged monster who did this to me, the one that's called Rumpelstiltskin, shall rule alongside my son but will be higher in station. If it be a man, he shall be High King. If it is a woman, she shall be Queen and will wed my son."

Shocked whispers arouse at Xavier's words. Eyes gleamed at the idea of being granted the throne but there were also looks of fear at the idea of going up against Rumpelstiltskin after what the faerie had done to the King.

"Who among you is worthy?" challenged Xavier. "Who will avenge me? Go and prove yourselves, for upon my death either one of you or my foolhardy son shall take my crown."

As soon as he'd finished speaking, Xavier finally succumbed to sleep and Cora shooed the men out of the King's room so the monarch could get some rest. While everyone else returned to their chambers for some much-needed sleep, Cora disappeared elsewhere, intending to finally get what was due to her.

XXX

The next day, just as the sun began to set, Cora made her way to the border of the two kingdoms where the battle had taken place.

It was quiet, eerily quiet. But despite the sense of fear in the pit of Cora's stomach, she ignored it and continued onwards. It had been years since she'd come to her old haunt. Years since she'd laid eyes upon Rumpelstiltskin. She remembered him as a kind and gentle faerie, but after what she'd heard of his ferocity she wondered if he'd changed. Was it possible she was making a foolish mistake? What if Rumpelstiltskin refused to see her or lumped her in with those fools who'd attacked the Moors?

Cora shook her head and pushed those concerns aside. Rumpelstiltskin was a lot of things but he wouldn't turn Cora away. She couldn't afford to think otherwise. She'd come to the Moors for a reason and she was going to see it through no matter what.

Cora pulled back the hood of her cloak and turned her head to the sky. "Rumpelstiltskin?" she called, softly. "Rumpelstiltskin? Rumpelstiltskin!"

Having called his name thrice, Cora waited but after what seemed like ages but wasn't more than few minutes, Cora admitted defeat and began to walk away. She hadn't taken more than a few steps when she heard a familiar thump. Inwardly, she smirked to herself and turned to face Rumpelstiltskin.

XXX

When Rumpelstiltskin had heard his name being called, he'd been shocked. After so long, Cora had dared to return the Moors.

At first, Rumpelstiltskin had wanted to ignore Cora's calls, both of malevolence and resentment, but eventually he'd given in to his curiosity and the call of his heart. When he'd arrived at their meeting place, he was surprised to see her dressed in a flowing but simple gown and carrying a flask at her side. Cora didn't look like a miller's daughter anymore but neither did she look like a lady of the court. Outwardly, it was plain to see that she'd changed and yet she hadn't at the same time, if that were at all possible.

Privately, Rumpelstiltskin knew the same could be said of him. He was still the same kind faerie who loved to fly and who'd dared to befriend a human; but at the same time he'd grown stronger and after the battle he'd fought in, he'd gained a newfound respect and authority from the other Fair Folk in the Moors. The battle had been a harsh reminder of the world Rumpelstiltskin and Cora lived in, and gave cause for them both to be cautious and suspicious of one another.

Cora's gaze was warm with affection. "Rumpelstiltskin, it's so good to see you. It's been too long. I've missed you." She reached as if she meant to embrace or kiss Rumpelstiltskin, but he pulled back and eyed her warily. "What's happened to you?"

"I was about to ask you the same question. How's life with the humans, dearie?" asked Rumpelstiltskin, coldly. "Is your life in the castle all your liking since you have no further use for my talents?" Though it had been his idea to teach Cora magic and help her, he could not help but feel that he'd been used and tossed aside like a cleaning rag.

Cora recoiled as though she'd been slapped and there was regret in her eyes. "I deserved that," she said, quietly. "And worse. But there are things you don't know, Rumpel."

Rumpelstiltskin snorted. He very much doubted that. "Such as?"

Cora took a deep breath. "My father has been dead and buried not six months since we parted last. I've been alone. And if that isn't enough, King Xavier is sick, maybe dying" she announced.

Rumpelstiltskin blinked in surprise. "Dying?" Rumpelstiltskin knew the king was not young anymore and had not escaped the battle unscathed, but Rumpelstiltskin had not expected Xavier to be about to meet his maker.

"Yes," said Cora. "Fate has not been a kind mistress. After you and I parted, I was trapped like a bird in a golden cage. Xavier watched me like a hawk, trying to discover how I was able to perform the magic you taught me. I was terrified that he might find out the truth and use me as means of destroying you. So, I kept my distance to keep you safe. It's only because Xavier's condition is so poorly that I've been able come to you now."

Rumpelstiltskin's face softened and he felt the familiar tug of longing in his heart. Cora had not stayed away because of the temptations of human life, but because she'd wanted to protect him. But despite this, Rumpelstiltskin could not shake the feeling that there was something else that Cora had yet to speak of. Something she was keeping from him.

"What else is there, Cora?" he asked, softly. "What aren't you telling me?"

Cora sighed. "The kingdom is in uproar over the battle, over what you did to the king. They want your head, Rumpel. I came back to protect you. Because if I don't, you'll _die_." Tears glittered in Cora's eyes and one made its way down her pale cheek. "I can't lose you, not again."

Rumpelstiltskin gently brushed a loose lock of hair out of Cora's face and her lone tear with the pad of his thumb.

"You won't lose me, Cora," he whispered, his voice thick with emotion. "But are you sure about this? Magic often comes with a price. Once you make this choice, there is no going back." Rumpelstiltskin longed to hold Cora in his arms and never let go, but he refused to force her into a decision. Whatever happened from that point on, Rumpelstiltskin needed Cora to understand the consequences of her choice and be steadfast in her decision. He did not want her to live a life of regret.

Cora covered Rumpelstiltskin's hand with her own. "When we first met, you cautioned me against returning. But I came back because I decided it was worth the risk." She reached up and gently stroked his cheek. "We may not be the same children we once were, but my decision hasn't changed. I still want this. I still want _you_." Stepping closer, she whispered into his ear. "My heart is yours. I belong here. If you'll have me, Rumpel."

Rumpelstiltskin relaxed, moved by Cora's words. Without a second thought, Rumpelstiltskin took Cora into his arms and kissed her. He smiled inwardly when he felt Cora's arms wrap around his neck as she returned the kiss with an equal passion.

For a moment, everything was right with the world and life itself was perfect.

XXX

Several hours later, Cora lay snuggled in Rumpelstiltskin's arms.

They'd had a wonderful, romantic night together, the kind that poets spoke of. It had been perfect. Just what Cora had intended and she could not be more pleased.

Her plan to get back into Rumpelstiltskin's good graces had worked flawlessly. By using Rumpelstiltskin's affections for her, Cora had easily played the faerie like a fiddle. After the kiss they'd shared, it was like no time had passed between them at all. They'd talked of everything and nothing and the more they spoke, the more easily the years faded away.

Rumpelstiltskin had forgiven Cora of her folly and ambition and welcomed her back with open arms. All was as it had been so long ago. Rumpelstiltskin and Cora had made plans to work together to make their dreams of a new era come true at last or at the very least, use their combined abilities to protect the Moors and start a new life together. Rumpelstiltskin had spoken very fondly of certain faeries he'd wanted to introduce Cora to, believing that they would come to love her as much as she did. Cora had promised to meet them all and do everything that Rumpelstiltskin wished.

It was terribly tragic that Rumpelstiltskin had never questioned Cora, never doubted or distrusted her. If he had, he would've realized that every word out of Cora's mouth, all her promises and declarations of love, had been nothing but lies. And it was because of that trust that Rumpelstiltskin hadn't asked about the strange taste he'd noticed in the flask of wine she'd offered him, or he would've realized that Cora had spiked the wine with poppy juice.

Once Rumpelstiltskin was sound asleep, Cora carefully unfolded herself from his arms and waved her hand, conjuring her sack of tools from where she'd hidden it. Inside the sack was an iron knife, a thick, iron chain and a strong iron hammer. She picked up the iron knife and prepared to do what she'd set out to do. She would bring back proof of Rumpelstiltskin's demise and would finally achieve her heart's desire.

But when Cora raised the knife and prepared to strike, she found that she could not do it. Even though she'd never once truly loved Rumpelstiltskin—love was weakness, after all—and only saw him as a means to an end, Cora could not deny that Rumpelstiltskin had been her friend. Her first and only friend, the only one to see her as more than just a miller's daughter. She'd admired him for his freedom and his powers, something she could never hope to achieve. For that, Cora could not kill him.

But even so, Cora refused to leave without getting what she came for. She would not return to the kingdom as the miller's daughter who merely had the King's favor. She would be next Queen, no matter what it took. However, to take what she wanted without making sure she wouldn't have to pay a price for it would be foolish. So, she took out the iron chain and iron hammer and took a deep breath before doing what had to be done.

XXX

When morning came, the first thing Rumpelstiltskin was aware of was the fogginess of his head and the searing pain in his back and in his right leg.

Groaning, Rumpelstiltskin shook his head to try and clear it and will the pain he felt to go away. When the pain did not fade, Rumpelstiltskin opened his eyes and he immediately sat up in horror when he saw that not only was Cora gone, but when he reached over his shoulders, his magnificent wings were gone. All that remained were hideous, cauterized stumps of bone and sinew.

"No. No! _NO!_ " cried Rumpelstiltskin. This could not be happening. Cora couldn't have betrayed him, not like this. He stood up to try and chase after Cora, only to collapse to the ground in horrible agony. He clutched his right leg, which was misshapen and covered in dried blood. It was broken beyond repair. "How..? How can this be…?"

Then Rumpelstiltskin's eyes fell upon the iron tools on the ground. One of which was a chain with a few dark gold feathers stuck in the links. The other was a strong, iron hammer that bore proof that it had been used to cripple Rumpelstiltskin. What was damaged by iron in such a manner could not be undone and only one person outside of the Moors had known of that secret.

With the undeniable proof before him, Rumpelstiltskin was forced to admit the truth: Cora had never loved him. She'd lied to Rumpelstiltskin. Cora had used him, preyed on his affections, and betrayed him in the worst of ways. Cora had stolen Rumpelstiltskin's wings and crippled him.

Rumpelstiltskin could not stop the heartbreaking cry that emitted from his throat. Tears slid down his cheeks as he cried out to the heavens, " _WHY?!_ Why did she do this to me?"

What had Rumpelstiltskin done to deserve this? All he'd done was fall in love with a human. Why had Cora done this to him after all he'd done for her? As he thought this, Rumpelstiltskin knew the answer to his question. It was plain as day why Cora had betrayed him. Rumpelstiltskin had loved her, but Cora had never loved him. Cora was incapable of real love. She only loved herself and her thirst for power. For all Rumpelstiltskin knew, Cora had betrayed him simply to please that monster of a human king, even though it meant breaking Rumpelstiltskin's heart.

 _How could I have been so stupid?_ Rumpelstiltskin's own parents hadn't loved him. No one in the Moors had ever loved him in the romantic sense. Why should Cora have been any different? No one could ever, _ever_ love Rumpelstiltskin! Why should he have thought Cora would?

 _Because I believed in the lie that is true love and look at what that lie brought me to,_ thought Rumpelstiltskin. Falling in love had not been Rumpelstiltskin's only downfall. Falling in love with and trusting a _human_ after everything he'd been taught about them had led to this. It had been because of Rumpelstiltskin's foolish naivety that caused him to be blind to Cora's faults. Looking back, there had been signs of Cora's true nature, albeit small ones but the signs had been there nevertheless and he'd chosen to ignore them because he'd fallen in love. He'd ignored his instincts and gone against everything he'd ever been taught, all for a woman's kiss.

 _No, not a woman's kiss. A viper's kiss._

And that viper's kiss had been deadly indeed, for in that moment part of Rumpelstiltskin had died. The part of him that had had faith in joy, trust, hope and peace. When Cora had taken Rumpelstiltskin's wings, she'd also taken his heart and in doing so, took away any ability he had to love. Never again would the faerie believe in such ridiculous notions such as the goodness of humans or True Love or harmony. Cora had seen to that.

As this realization threatened to overwhelm him, Rumpelstiltskin lay back and cried for what he'd lost, what could've been and what was most assuredly his future.

XXX

Back in his chambers, Xavier slept a fitful sleep that was not at all pleasant.

Though Prince Henry, who was sitting in a chair next to the bed, had stayed by his father's side throughout the night, giving the King doses of medicine and doing his best to ensure Xavier's comfort, it had been fruitless. Xavier's sleep had been disturbed with coughing fits as well as nightmares from the battle. Even in his dreams, Xavier could not escape the winged creature who'd ruined him and privately, Xavier feared that would follow even in death if the beast was slain and soon.

Suddenly, the door swung open, startling both Xavier and Henry from their rest.

Without so much as a declaration or an invitation, Cora entered the room and dropped a gigantic, heavy bundle tied with rope onto the King's bed.

"What is this?" demanded Xavier.

"What you asked for, Your Majesty," said Cora, as she humbly bowed. "I have avenged you and here is my proof of my claim."

Xavier's eyes widened at the implication of Cora's words. Not daring to voice his hopes, he silently beckoned for Henry to untie the rope. When the rope was untied and the blanket folded back, the contents were revealed to be Rumpelstiltskin's wings. Proof undeniable that Cora had succeeded where those before her had failed.

"The monster is vanquished," whispered Xavier, in awe. "You have done well, my child. And as by my edict, you shall be rewarded." Though Cora was not of noble blood, Xavier was a man of his word. Cora would be given what he had promised. Cora had done the unimaginable. "You've earned him. My son is yours to wed and upon my death, you shall be Queen of Storybrooke."

Despite his father's edict, Henry was a noble prince who'd been raised to treat everyone, no matter their rank, with respect and decorum. Cora had led Henry to believe that her heart was his just as Henry's heart belonged to Cora, but even so, Henry would only accept Cora's hand if and only if she consented to his proposal of marriage. It was what she deserved.

Henry took Cora's hand and knelt down on one knee. "My beloved Cora, will you do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?"

Cora smiled as she nodded. "Yes, my love."

Henry returned the smile and slid a gold and diamond ring onto Cora's finger before giving her a tender kiss that she return.

Unbeknownst to Xavier and Henry, Cora was happier than she could've imagined. She'd played both Rumpelstiltskin and the Royal Family like puppets and in doing so, Cora had finally achieved her ambition to overcome her status as a poor miller's daughter who'd gained the King's favor. No longer would she be viewed with contempt or scorn. Now, she would be what she'd always wanted to be, a queen who would be both feared and respected.

Never again would she be made to kneel or bow before others. Now _they_ would bow to _her_ and she would enjoy every single moment of it.


	3. The Christening

**The Christening**

The winter wind blew, brushing the freshly-fallen snow against Rumpelstiltskin's cheek. It was freezing cold, but Rumpelstiltskin paid it no mind, just as he ignored his stomach which ached from hunger and his still aching battle wounds. He just closed his eyes and willed the darkness to come and take him.

It had been two moons since Rumpelstiltskin had been robbed of his wings and his leg crippled beyond repair. In those two moons, Rumpelstiltskin had not moved from his makeshift bed by the river, occasionally feeling flapping of phantom wings. After the realization that Cora had betrayed him in the worst of ways, Rumpelstiltskin believed that there was nothing left for him in this cruel world. All his life, his wings had been his most loyal of allies and what many Fair Folk admired most about them. Without his wings, what use was Rumpelstiltskin? What point was the point of surviving if he could not truly live?

Rumpelstiltskin still had his magic but aside from one lone spell he'd cast to keep hidden, he hadn't used it. He didn't conjure food or fresh water or even help from the other faeries. He knew they were worried over his absence and were looking for him, but Rumpelstiltskin couldn't bring himself to face them. Once they saw his lack of wings and his crippled leg, he would be forced to admit to his long-hidden secret and he couldn't bear to face their harsh judgement or worse, their pity. Even such concerns didn't come to pass, Rumpelstiltskin didn't see how he could possibly live as a wingless crippled faerie, but nor did he possess the will to simply end it, so he'd closed his eyes and waited for Death to come and set him free.

But after two long moons, Death did not come. Rumpelstiltskin was forced to admit defeat. He was still a prisoner, trapped to live in a world that so clearly hated him.

Slowly, so as not to aggravate the pain of his leg, Rumpelstiltskin sat up. He reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a small stick from the rowan tree where he lived. It had broken off when Rumpelstiltskin was young and Rumpelstiltskin had kept it with him so that he might always have a piece of home with him wherever he went. That was about to change.

Rumpelstiltskin closed his eyes and willed a surge of magic to come forth. The spell changed the little stick into a black walking cane with a golden handle adorned with golden vines and leaves. Despite his misery, Rumpelstiltskin began to pull himself up. When he was standing, he leaned on the staff, which was hardy and bore his weight well.

"Ow!" hissed Rumpelstiltskin, as he limped forward. He hadn't limped more than a few steps when the pain returned and he nearly fell to the ground in agony. He felt disgusted with himself. This pathetic mess was what Cora had reduced him to.

 _Cora_. Earlier, the name had brought heartbreaking grief to Rumpelstiltskin's heart but now it only aroused Rumpelstiltskin's anger and that anger brought about a newfound strength to Rumpelstiltskin's heart. Rumpelstiltskin felt a new resolve that grew with each difficult step that he took. Cora had broken his heart and stolen his wings, but she had not truly destroyed him. Rumpelstiltskin still had his magic and he would use that magic to fulfill his new mission: he was going to make Cora and the humans pay for the crimes they'd committed. And they would pay most dearly.

XXX

Despite his anger and his newfound mission for vengeance, Rumpelstiltskin did not act right away.

The past two moons he'd spent wallowing in self-pity and anguish had left him weakened. He needed to regain his strength if he was going to take any action. For that to happen, he needed a place he could live in solitude and formulate a plan of attack without risk of being discovered. Only one such place existed, a place where Rumpelstiltskin had sworn he would never go near again: his mother's castle.

It was a forbidden place where no one, not even the most powerful faerie or the most daring human, and for that reason alone, it suited Rumpelstiltskin's needs perfectly.

On the farthest corner of the Moors, a place so dark that light rarely touched it, lay the Black Castle where the Black Fairy had lived during her brief reign of dark power. Once, despite the darkness within, the Black Castle had been a magnificently built residence with great black stone walls and roofs, towers that touched the sky, stained glass windows enchanted to show their mistress's desires, masterfully crafted and polished wooden doors and an enchanted wall of thorns that protected the castle from the intruder. But those days were long gone.

Since the Black Fairy's banishment, the castle had long since fallen into ruin. Much of the castle had fallen down and only a few of the rooms had a roof. Moss had overtaken the stone floors and walls, giving the place a green, muted atmosphere. Birds took to the nesting where many of the windows had once been. Rats scurried from one corner to the next, searching for whatever measly little scrap they could find. All in all, it was a complete and utter mess of decay and misery.

But although the castle was in shambles and still dripping with residue of the Black Fairy's dark magic, Rumpelstiltskin felt an odd sense of peace. He couldn't explain it, but he felt as though a piece of his mother, maybe the faerie she'd once been not the monster she became, was there with him. Or perhaps it was the remnants of his mother's darkness working its magic on him. Whatever the reason, it lulled Rumpelstiltskin to sleep and helped ease away Rumpelstiltskin's grief and shame.

Over the next several weeks, Rumpelstiltskin rebuilt his strength and worked towards making himself stronger. He wanted to be in peak condition when he made his move against Cora. During this solitary time, Rumpelstiltskin focused on fueling his magic solely with his darker emotions—anger, bitterness, hatred—as it was all that he could feel now that he was no longer dwelling on his grief and pain. And whilst that anger gave him great power, it also changed Rumpelstiltskin's heart and not for the better.

There was a legend whispered amongst the faeries of the Moors, a dark parable that mother faeries would tell their children. If a faerie's heart was wounded and the faerie chose not to forgive and instead succumb to their darker emotions, it not only darkened their heart but also changed their outward appearance from a creature of beauty to a repugnant creature of darkness, an imp. Such a transformation had not been heard of in centuries, some even doubted it was true, but when Rumpelstiltskin emerged from his solitude, it was clear that he was no longer the innocent faerie others once knew him as.

A few days prior Rumpelstiltskin's return journey to the Moors, he was out on a long walk to clear his head and treat himself to a lunch of sweet elderberry tea when he heard the a familiar cry of distress.

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes narrowed as he followed the sound until he came upon a clearing near Farmer Hordor's cornfield, a man known for his selfishness and cruelty. In the clearing was a great female bird, trapped beneath a heavy net. Despite the bird's frantic attempts to get free, her efforts were fruitless.

Hordor stood above the bird, looking smug as he swung his heavy club in his hands. "I've got you now! Think you can take my crop from me, wicked bird? Think again! You'll make a fine meal for our supper table, won't she, Dark?" As the question was directed at Hordor's dog, the mutt gave a great bark, before returning to what it had been doing before, terrorizing the poor trapped bird with snarls and growls.

It took Rumpelstiltskin only a moment to recognize the trapped bird and at once, he felt a wave of anger. It was Belle, his favorite bird from the nest in his tree on the Moors. She was grown up now, but she was still in Rumpelstiltskin's care and he would not allow her to fall prey to human cruelty as he himself had.

"Into a woman," murmured Rumpelstiltskin. He knew Hordor's type. The man was a bully and when bullies were confronted by their victims in frightening manners, the bullies showed their true cowardice.

Much to the terror of Hordor, Rumpelstiltskin's favorite bird transformed into a beautiful young woman and immediately tossed the net off herself. She had fair skin, soft blue eyes, chocolate brown hair that fell in gentle curls past her shoulders, flawless features and she was dressed in a blue and white gown. Belle was as beautiful as her name but all Hordor saw was something unnatural.

" _Demon bird!_ " shrieked the farmer, as he and his dog ran off.

When the coast was clear, Rumpelstiltskin limped over to Belle and made his presence known. "Quite a transformation, dearie. But if I may say so, you do look quite lovely."

Belle, who'd been examining her new body with amazement and confusion, nearly jumped out of her skin. Upon seeing Rumpelstiltskin, Belle relaxed but her eyes were still wide with shock.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" she gasped. "Is that you?"

Rumpelstiltskin grinned. "Indeed it is, dearie. Sorry for not warning you about the spell, but there really wasn't much choice. I couldn't let that disgusting human beat you to death. Do you mind?"

"Mind? No, not at all! I mean, it's new and I'm not at all used to it, but I can't complain," said Belle, quickly. "Besides, you saved my life. I'm in your debt now."

 _In my debt_. Rumpelstiltskin could not help but like the sound of that.

Belle's eyes softened and she hesitantly reached out and touched his grotesque face. Remarkably, Rumpelstiltskin did not pull away, which showed a degree of trust. It was clear from the look in Belle's eyes that she couldn't believe what had become of her old friend. "By the gods, Rumpel, what…what happened? Your leg, your skin, your wings…what happened to you?"

It was a fair question as Rumpelstiltskin no longer resembled the faerie he'd once been. His once soft, dark brown eyes had a reddish tint to them and were hard. His clean fingernails were now black as pitch. His straight, light brown hair was curled and a dirty gold color. His once pearly white teeth were an unbecoming shade of gold. His once fair skin was now gold-dusted, almost scaly like a crocodile's. And if that wasn't enough, Rumpelstiltskin's clothes were also changed. Gone was his usual attire of a white wool tunic and pants. In its place was a burgundy and black crocodile and snakeskin suit.

Rumpelstiltskin no longer looked like an innocent faerie. He was truly an imp, both inside and out. It was a tragedy in many ways, both for Rumpelstiltskin as well as those who knew him.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed. "Cora."

No other words needed to be spoken. Belle knew of Cora as she'd often witnessed Rumpelstiltskin and Cora's rendezvouses when she'd learned to fly. Belle had never particularly like the miller's daughter but Belle had never envisioned that Cora would commit such an atrocious act.

Belle looked at Rumpelstiltskin with horror and sympathy. " _She_ did this to you? Oh, Rumpel…"

Rumpelstiltskin pulled away from Belle as she attempted to embrace him. Rumpelstiltskin knew that Belle's intentions were pure, but he neither needed nor wanted Belle's pity. His heart could not take that from her of all beings. Rumpelstiltskin required assistance, information and Belle was the only one he could trust now.

"I need your help, Belle," said Rumpelstiltskin.

Belle heard the seriousness in Rumpelstiltskin's tone and quickly became solemn. "Of course, Rumpel. I'll be anything you need. What do you want me to be?"

 _Anything I need?_ There was one thing that Rumpelstiltskin needed more than anything else in the world. "Wings," Rumpelstiltskin said, softly. "You'll be my wings."

XXX

The skies were clear and the sun was shining as the royal court of Storybrooke held a ceremony, the third in as many weeks.

After Cora had delivered Rumpelstiltskin's wings as proof of her claims, she and Henry had had been wed in a grand celebration shortly afterwards. Their time as a newly wedded man and wife had been pleasant but brief as it had not been long afterwards that Xavier had joined his wife in the afterlife. Upon Xavier's deathbed, the King's crown had been bequeathed to Cora and Henry.

Now, it was the day of their coronation, a ceremony that had not been held in many years and it was being witnessed by many of their subjects—both of royal and common blood—as well as the royal council of advisers and the knights of the realm.

"I present to you, the first of her line, Queen Cora of Storybrooke," said the court genealogist as he placed a magnificent gold and silver crown on top of Cora's head.

"Long live the Queen," murmured the court, as Cora arose from where she'd been kneeling. She took her husband's offered hand as he led her to their thrones.

Once perched on her new throne, Cora observed her surroundings.

The ornate room was the picture of royalty with its detailed moldings, its draping tapestries and lofty ceilings. Cora now was a queen of wealth and power, it was everything she'd ever dreamed of. But although she was smiling before her subjects, councilmen and husband, her eyes had a cold, hard edge to them as though she were viewing everyone with suspicion.

Cora had earned her place on the throne, there was no question of that, but even so, it seemed as though she was being judged. There were many a pair of eyes with contempt or scorn, even that of the beautiful bird perched in the window that was watching them. Cora did not need her magic to guess their thoughts, for she already knew. Some of the men there did not feel that Cora belonged on the throne beside Henry. Some would've happily disputed her claims of vanquishing Rumpelstiltskin and see Cora dethrone had they not valued their heads.

But they did. And because they had witnessed what Cora was capable of when she was angry—she had been all too willing to use magic on the few who'd been stupid enough to question her—they held their tongues. It was all for their own good to maintain their silence as Cora refused to allow any of them to threaten her reign. She'd worked far too hard and too long to become Queen of Storybrooke. No one else had been brave or clever enough to do what she did. She'd earned her position and no one would take that away from her, _no one_.

"Darling, is everything all right?" asked Henry, as he snapped Cora out of her thoughts.

Cora smiled sweetly at her husband. "Yes. Everything's fine, my love. Don't fret so much."

 _My love_. Though she'd had years of practice, there were still times when Cora was amazed at how easily the lies rolled off of her tongue. Cora did not love Henry anymore than she'd loved Rumpelstiltskin. Love was a weakness, one that Cora could not afford. Love made people act like fools and Cora refused to succumb to that shamefulness.

Henry was quite handsome, she was willing to admit. But he was nothing like Rumpelstiltskin in his looks. Where Rumpelstiltskin was pale, fair-haired and clean-shaven, Henry's skin was darker, his hair black as night and he had a goatee. But like Rumpelstiltskin, Henry was a naïve, trusting fool who'd fallen in love with Cora and believed her lies. And like Rumpelstiltskin, Henry was a means to an end, nothing more. But who knew how long it would be before Henry came to realize that painful truth?

Henry took Cora's hand and tenderly kissed it. "I apologize if I seem overprotective, I just can't help but worry for you both." Henry's gaze went to Cora's stomach, which was just starting to swell. "Father's prerogative."

Cora placed her hand over her stomach. "Don't worry, Henry. Nothing will happen to our heir."

With her magical talents to aid her, Cora would ensure that the child she carried would be born a healthy and worthy heir to the throne.

Unbeknownst to Cora, the bird who'd been watching had heard enough and flew back to the Moors to report to her master.

XXX

With Belle acting as Rumpelstiltskin's eyes and ears, he was no longer in the dark and he had the perfect means to spy on Cora.

Nobody thought twice of a pretty bird that liked to linger near human houses. Nobody suspected that Belle was actually spying on behalf of Rumpelstiltskin. The imp needed Belle to glean information as while Rumpelstiltskin had his suspicions, he wanted to know for certain what Cora had done with his wings and why she'd betrayed him in such a manner.

When Rumpelstiltskin spotted Belle flying towards the ruins, he stood up in anticipation of Belle's news. Moments later, Belle landed on the stone in front of Rumpelstiltskin and changed from a bird into a human female. She clutched Rumpelstiltskin's arm as she shifted in order to maintain her balance. Rumpelstiltskin had cast a spell that would enable Belle to transform into whatever she wished and whenever she chose to do so. It had taken her a fortnight of practicing to become accustomed to it and she was still a little shaky with the transformations.

"What news do you bring?" asked Rumpelstiltskin. "Where are my wings?"

"I could not find your wings. But there's news. King Xavier is dead," announced Belle. "Before he passed on, Xavier declared whoever killed you and brought back proof of it would be greatly rewarded. When Cora brought Xavier your wings, she was wed to his son, Prince Henry. They've been crowned King and Queen of Storybrooke. Cora's also said to be with child and will bear the kingdom an heir."

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes burned with unshed tears and his body shook with great anger. "Queen of Storybrooke," he echoed, his voice hard a flint. Rumpelstiltskin's voice shook and he gripped his cane so hard his knuckles turned white and his palm bleed where his nails broke the skin. "Cora's been crowned queen? She did _this_ to me—" he gestured to his misshapen, crippled leg and the hideous stumps on his back where his beautiful wings had once been. "—so she would be crowned _queen?!_ " Rumpelstiltskin's voice rose in volume with each word he spoke, causing Belle to step back in fear, but the grieving imp took no notice.

Cora had stolen Rumpelstiltskin's wings, crippled his leg, broken his heart, taken his innocence and betrayed his trust and all for what? So that she could have some stupid title, a throne, crown and jewels, marriage to a fool, and the chance to continue the bloodline of a monster. Cora had taken everything from Rumpelstiltskin's life that he'd ever loved and left Rumpelstiltskin with nothing but his own grief and bitterness.

Unable to contain it any longer, Rumpelstiltskin let out a terrible, heart-breaking cry of anguish. His eyes changed from a warm brown to a hideous reddish-brown color and the crystal in his staff became bright as the sun as a surge of magic shot up into the sky.

XXX

Back at the castle in Storybrooke, Cora watched Rumpelstiltskin's display of anger from her bedroom balcony. It was hard to miss as the great pillar of magic rumbled like thunder and lit up the darkening sky like lightning.

Unconsciously, Cora drew her cloak in the closer and place a protective hand on her stomach. She didn't know how she knew, but she was certain it was Rumpelstiltskin who was performing the magic. He was angry with her and sooner or later, there would be repercussion for what Cora had done.

"Just you try and come at me, Rumpel," murmured Cora. "Just try."

Cora had begun the war that was undoubtedly going to come and she would be the one to end it, not as the loser but as the victor. Of that, she was quite certain.

XXX

When Rumpelstiltskin's moment of rage ended, Belle timidly stepped forward.

"Rumpel, now what?" she asked, hesitantly. "What do you intend to do now?"

Rumpelstiltskin did not reply at first as the spell he'd just cast had taken a great deal of effort and energy. He felt exhausted and needed a moment to catch his breath. He was fuming. He'd been a complete and utter idiot to believe that despite Xavier's attack, peace with humans was possible or that the age-old feud was over. It most certainly was _not_ over. It was clear that history was repeating itself once again, this time with Cora and Rumpelstiltskin leading the charge for their respective people.

It was only a matter of time before Cora and her army made an attack on the Moors to claim the riches that lay there and slay any who stood in their way. After all, Cora knew better than any human before her what was hidden in the shadows of the Moors. And with her magic to aid her, Cora had a greater chance than most to succeed. But Rumpelstiltskin would not allow that to happen, which meant only one thing.

"Now," said Rumpelstiltskin, gruffly, "it's time to return to the Moors."

Belle said nothing but perched herself on Rumpelstiltskin's shoulders as he stormed off from the ruins of his mother's castle and made his journey back to the Moors.

As Rumpelstiltskin wandered the countryside, his anger showed for destruction and chaos followed wherever he stepped. The sky darkened until was black as pitch and the clouds rumbled with thunder. When he passed by a shepherd's paddock, the gate magically swung open and the flock of sheep ran out and scattered in all directions, their bleats quickly fading away as they disappeared in the forest nearby. As Rumpelstiltskin walked through Hordor's field, the scarecrow rotted and withered into nothing and the wheels of a nearby cart crumbled.

Moving further down the road, the ground shook and the walls of stone that acted as protection, cracked and split like glass before the debris was sent into the air. When it landed, it was specks of dust beneath Rumpelstiltskin's fingernails. Rumpelstiltskin snapped his fingers and a giant hay bale lit on fire. He smirked to himself as the flames burnt the hay and licked the sky.

With each step of destruction, Rumpelstiltskin grew more and more intense and his appearance more and more grotesque, and his focus fiercer.

Night had fallen when Rumpelstiltskin and Belle arrived at the Faerie Mound in the center of the Moor and despite the darkness, Rumpelstiltskin could see plenty and it did not please him in the least. The plains, which were normally lush and beautiful even in winter, were brown and brittle, clearly undernourished. The streams had stopped flowing, many of the Fair Folk wandered listlessly, their energy sucked dry like the magic of the Moors. It was plain to see that that the faerie world had begun to unravel in Rumpelstiltskin's absence, but all that was going to change.

Rumpelstiltskin's return to the Moors was not met with relief or warm affection. Rather, the faeries stared and gasped in horror at his new appearance. It had been centuries since a faerie had become an imp and the sight of Rumpelstiltskin's transformation both frightened and saddened those who knew him.

"His wings!" whispered Rose. "They're gone!"

Tears pooled in Lilac's eyes. "Our boy. What has become of poor boy?"

Other such whispers followed suit, but Rumpelstiltskin ignored them all as he glided to the center of the Faerie Mound with a hard look in his eyes. Dead tree branches rose from the ground and bound themselves together, creating a tall throne behind Rumpelstiltskin, which he lowered himself onto whilst keeping his gaze in front of him.

The faeries looked up at Rumpelstiltskin's cold gaze, the command his very presence gave. He was barely recognizable anymore and they bowed to him instinctively, some out of fear and others out of respect for their self-appointed leader.

Satisfied with his audience, Rumpelstiltskin raised his cane and slammed it into the ground, causing a great crack like lightning and making all fall silent and stare at him.

"Listen well, all of you!" said Rumpelstiltskin. His voice was commanding and none dared to even move, much less even whisper. "For years, I have believed that peace between humans was possible, that some were no different than our own kind. I trusted a human, and in return she took from me my wings and crippled me!"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock at this information, for while many faeries knew that Rumpelstiltskin had been an advocate for peace with humans, they hadn't dared to think that he would befriend one and be betrayed for his efforts. The knowledge of what this particular human had done to Rumpelstiltskin saddened them all and left them even more frightened of humans' cruelty.

"Therefore, let it be known that anyone who dares to broker a bargain or so much as _speaks_ to the human queen known as Cora—" continued Rumpelstiltskin. He spat her name as though it were something dirty. "—will be punished. _Severely_. I swear to you, that I will protect the Moors from Cora and those like her, but I cannot protect you from your own foolishness! Do I make myself clear?"

All the faeries nodded and there was ripple of murmuring agreements. They had no reason not to obey Rumpelstiltskin as he was not a liar and even if his integrity wasn't what he claimed, few had ever dared to go against an imp and live to tell the tale.

Pleased, Rumpelstiltskin leaned back and stroked Belle's feathers. He'd never planned to be ruler of the Moors, but as he'd always acted as the realm's protector, it seemed to suit him. With his new status and his anger further strengthening his magic, Rumpelstiltskin was a deadly force of nature and any who dared oppose him would meet their reckoning.

XXX

Over the next several months, Rumpelstiltskin hardly noticed nor did he seem to care all that much, that while the other Fair Folk respected him, many more were afraid of him.

When Rumpelstiltskin wasn't sending Belle off on frequent flights to spy on Cora, Rumpelstiltskin was alone, busying himself with caring for the Moors and his people. He'd restored a semblance of peace and order, but he was often pensive and distracted. His mind kept going back to Cora and the life she was leading as queen with her new husband. Rumpelstiltskin wondered what plans Cora had once she was fully settled into her role and what she would do when they were reunited.

Winter eventually passed and changed into the warmer seasons, bringing the beauty of spring to the Moors which was eventually replaced with the heat of summer. It was on one such summer's day that Belle returned from her latest flight to Cora's castle.

Belle never looked particularly happy when she returned from her missions, but today she looked quite uncomfortable, which gave Rumpelstiltskin an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"What's happened?" demanded Rumpelstiltskin, quickly. "What did you see?"

Belle twisted her fingers together, nervously. She knew how Rumpelstiltskin was going to take this news and she was dreading it. "I didn't _see_ anything but I _heard_ …"

"Yes?" said Rumpelstiltskin, impatiently. "Spit it out. What is it?"

Belle took a deep breath and got the news out as quickly as she could. "Cora's baby has been born. She and the King have had a child. A son."

"Oh?" Rumpelstiltskin strove to conceal the wave of jealousy and hurt that he felt. A son. Cora had had a son. Thanks to Cora's actions, Rumpelstiltskin would probably never have a child, no one to inherit his wings or magic, no one to carry on his legacy as protector of the Moors. "What else?"

Still somewhat on edge, Belle took another deep breath to settle her nerves and continued with the rest of her news. "There will be a christening in one moon's time. They say it's to be a grand celebration."

"A grand celebration? For a _baby?_ " echoed Rumpelstiltskin, in disbelief. The agitation in his voice grew as he continued to speaking. "It's all so _wonderful_ , isn't it? They'll parade Cora's unholy spawn like a prize to be won and lap up more of her pathetic lies!"

Sensing that Rumpelstiltskin might snap, Belle reached out and touched the imp's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. The tenseness immediately left Rumpelstiltskin's body but there was still a cold, hard edge in his eyes, which did not bode well.

"It's just an innocent child. It can't do any harm," protested Belle.

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes darkened. "Wrong, dearie. That isn't _just_ a child. It is _Cora's_ child, the result of all the betrayal and pain she's caused! It's another _human_ put on this Earth to cause further grief and pain for the Moors! And everyone back there is going to act like it's something _wonderful_ when nothing could be further from the truth!"

Perhaps he was overreacting and judging too harshly, but Rumpelstiltskin could only see the trouble that Cora's child would one day bring. Even if the child didn't inherit Cora's magic, it would most certainly grow into a monster as heartless as its mother under Cora's guidance. It was a risk, a dangerous risk not just to Rumpelstiltskin but also to Belle and the other Fair Folk. Rumpelstiltskin had suffered greatly from Cora's deadly touch, he would not permit the same fate to befall other faeries.

"This could be the beginning of the end, but it won't be, not if I have anything to say about it," said Rumpelstiltskin, fiercely.

Belle looked alarmed and fiercely shook her head. "No. _No!_ What Cora's done is unforgivable, but you can't justify killing an innocent child for its mother's sins. Please, Rumpel…" Belle gently touched her old friend's face, making him look directly into her pleading eyes. " _Please,_ don't harm that baby. Promise me you won't. Promise me, for the sake of our friendship if nothing else." Belle was willing to weather the storms to stay by Rumpelstiltskin and she knew she could not stop him from waging his war on Cora and the humans, but Belle drew the line at the cost of innocents.

Rumpelstiltskin was quiet as he contemplated this. Had anyone else asked him, he would've outright refused, but this was not anyone else; this was _Belle._ She alone had been the most faithful of companions to him, her affection and loyalty never once wavering despite everything she'd seen him do. She'd proven herself time and time again. He owed her. Perhaps her request was not too great of a boon to grant. Not for Belle.

For a moment, Rumpelstiltskin's face softened and his angry resolve weakened. "Sweetheart…" he murmured, as he brushed fingers against Belle's cheek. "…I promise."

Belle sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Rumpelstiltskin just nodded.

Rumpelstiltskin was not lying when he made that promise to Belle. He would not kill Cora's child, not unless he had no other choice, but that did not mean there wouldn't be other courses of action he could take against Cora and her unholy spawn. He'd been foolish enough to let his guard down once before, he would not make the same mistake twice.

XXX

In the blink of an eye, the day of infant Prince Baelfire's christening arrived.

And already, it was certainly proving to be a grand, if not one of the biggest celebrations the human kingdom had had in years. The honoring of the first-born heir to the kingdom was a day of great excitement as well as a great deal of work.

The castle was bustling with activity as servants raced to and fro, cleaning rooms that hadn't been used in years until they gleamed and shined. Once the cleaning was done, the servants busied themselves with decorating the halls with garlands, flowers and banners. The Queen's head housekeeper, normally a strict woman who was a paragon of order and control, was so frantic to make things perfect that she ran around like a headless chicken whilst barking orders at the staff. The King's personal valet fared no better while he made sure every piece of His Majesty's clothes were perfectly pristine for the ceremony.

No expense had been spared. In the castle's grand kitchen, fires roared under countless pots and pans that were bubbling and brewing with soups, sauces and other succulent dishes. The heavenly smells of roasted pig, chicken, duck, beef, mixed with the sweet aromas of ice-cream, puddings, fresh-baked cookies and cakes, making everyone's mouths water and stomachs rumble with longing for what was sure to be a delicious feast. The kitchen staff's clothes were stained with flour, cooking oil, and berry juice but every dish that went out into the dining hall sparkled like the evening sky.

The Great Hall, which was were the festivities were taking place, was beautifully decorated. Scores of candles were lit to give a warm, cozy feel to the room. A forty-foot stained glass window rose into the arched ceiling, creating a muted light upon the guests. A grand, sparkling chandelier of gold and crystal sparkled in the morning sunlight, captivating all those who gazed upon it. And in front of the great stained glass window stood Henry and Cora's thrones, both brightly polished and gleaming.

The interior of the castle was not the only area that had been tended to. The outside had also taken a great deal of work as well. The gardens had been trimmed and shaped into perfection. The horses and hunting dogs' living quarters had been cleaned and the animals themselves were groomed until their coats shined. Beautifully sewn banners bearing Henry's family crest hung on either side of the main door to the castle as well as the castle's towers. More festive flags flew from the top of the castle walls where the royal trumpeters stood on the battlements while they heralded the infant prince.

Down below, carriages were parked for many leagues and scores of guests poured into the castle. Everyone of noble blood who lived within suitable traveling distance had been invited to the celebration—queens and kings, princes and princesses, duchesses and dukes, the odd marquis and baroness and even some of the Cora's subjects had been included. Everyone was dressed in their finest clothes and brought expensive gifts in respect for Prince Baelfire.

Cora and Henry sat on their thrones. They were wearing their best crowns and dressed in their finest royal robes and greeting their guests. Henry was glowing with pride as he looked down at the baby prince, who lay in his bassinet by the thrones, cooing and smiling at everything. Cora, however, while she did smile, did not do so quite as fondly as her husband; her posture was stiff and her eyes held a look in them as though she regarded Baelfire as a prize to be won.

Suddenly, there was a flurry of activity in the back of the room and three pixies flew in, chattering like idiots and unintentionally disrupting the festivity.

"Oh, how beautiful! It's grander than I could've imagined," said Nova, sighing in contentment, as she gazed at the Great Hall. "What a magnificent home!"

Tinker Bell nodded in agreement. "And such beautiful clothes! It's almost paradise. Oh, and look at the baby! He's simply precious!"

Blue's eyes narrowed. " _Hush!_ Both of you!" she ordered. "Concentrate on why we're really here!"

Out of habit, Nova and Tinker Bell obeyed and then all three of them hovered in front of the King and Queen's thrones.

Cora's eyes immediately narrowed in distrust. She'd heard of the three pixies from Rumpelstiltskin, but she'd never before met them. Magical creatures from the Moorlands here in the castle! Who'd ever heard of such a thing? Cora wondered if Rumpelstiltskin had sent them to give her grief, but given how airheaded they seemed, the odds were slim.

"Who are you and why've you come here?" demanded Cora.

Blue performed a small flourish in the air before bowing in respect. "Greetings, Your Majesties. I am Reul Ghorm, otherwise known as the Blue Fairy of the Moorland Fair Folk. These are my companions, Tinker Bell and Nova. We've come as a gesture of goodwill between our peoples and with your consent, we wish to bestow gifts upon your son."

Blue, being the foolish and arrogant pixie that she was, had chosen to rebel against Rumpelstiltskin's orders. She refused to have an imp living in the Moors and convinced herself that if Cora had indeed been the cause of Rumpelstiltskin's change, then the best course of action to take was to foster goodwill between Cora and the other faeries. She had dragged Nova and Tinker Bell with her, both of whom had refused at first, as they did not wish to bargain with the monster who'd hurt their friend and nor did they wish to be victims of Rumpelstiltskin's anger.

But Blue was a pixie who was used to getting what she wanted, no matter what the cost. Blue pressured and bullied Tinker Bell and Nova until they'd finally caved in, just to stop Blue's pestering. It had also helped that Blue pointed out that imps were not always honest and if Blue's plan worked, there would be no need to fear Rumpelstiltskin's wraith; for he would no longer be a disgusting imp and everything would go back to being what it had once was. In Blue's mind, her course of action was the only one worth taking, primarily because it had been _her_ idea.

Cora raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Gifts?" she repeated. "Such as?"

"We have magic, Your Highness," explained Nova. "When a faerie grants a wish to an infant child, it brings about great blessings in their future life."

"Children are a blessing in everyone's lives and should be treated as such," added Tinker Bell. "So, will you allow us to give gifts to your child, Your Ladyship?"

Henry looked delighted at the pixies' offer and gave a pleading look to his wife. "Our son deserves great blessings in his life. Will you not consent, Cora? Please."

Cora paused in consideration before deciding there was no harm in the pixies' wishes. Besides, if they showed any sign of lying, she could easily deal with them. From what Cora had been told, pixie magic was not all that dangerous in comparison to that of other faeries.

Delighted with Cora's consent, the three pixies began to bestow their magical gifts on the child.

Nova, as the youngest, went first. "Sweet Baelfire, I give to you the gift of handsomeness. May you be as beautiful on the outside as your heart will surely be." She blew a small handful of faerie dust onto the baby, which tickled Baelfire's nose and made him sneeze a cute little baby sneeze before he laughed.

Tinker Bell went next. "Little Prince Baelfire, my gift shall be the gift of courage and cleverness. May you be brave and wise all your life." She waved her hands and a kaleidoscope of butterflies appeared, which kissed the baby's head, making him squeal in the delight.

Henry chuckled and even Cora's stiff smile softened at the blessings their child was receiving.

Blue went last, but she did not wish to be outdone and so, had prepared a grander gift that either of her companions, or so she believed.

"Dear child," began Blue, as she raised her hand to perform the magic, "I wish for you—"

But that was as far as Blue got, for there was a sudden and unexpected gush of frigid wind blew. The candles were snuffed out, clothes and headpieces were blown about and there was a great cry of fright from the guests. Thunder rumbled and lightning cracked and then a dark shadow appeared. A chill went down everyone's spines as Rumpelstiltskin emerged from the shadows, looking terrifying as he held his horns up high. Though Rumpelstiltskin's walk was marred by limping, it did not diminish the fright and respect that his presence command. On his shoulder sat Belle, who made angry noises at any who dared to think of doing anything foolish to her friend.

As Rumpelstiltskin made his way to the Royal Family, the sea of guests parted and huddled close to one another, whispering amongst themselves to guess the identity of the frightening creature that stood before them. Only one of the humans there knew the truth and she was not the least bit pleased by the imp's unexpected and frankly, unwanted presence.

"Rumpelstiltskin," hissed Cora. She should've expected this, but in the moons of peace quiet, she'd become rather complacent.

Cora was not alone in her feelings about Rumpelstiltskin. The three pixies were also unhappy about the imp's arrival at the castle.

"Oh, no. Rumpelstiltskin!" whispered Nova. She looked frightened, and rightfully so. Whatever the imp's reasons for his arrival, they could not be good and now that he knew of the pixies' disobedience, they would most surely be severely punished. "We shouldn't have come here!"

"Never mind that now! What on earth is that dark creaturedoing here?" hissed Blue, looking disgusted. "He's no right to—"

" _Shh!_ " hissed Tinker Bell, quickly. Now was not the time for Blue's foolish tongue to make things worse. Now was the time for silence. "Be quiet!"

XXX

Rumpelstiltskin ignored the chattering of the pixies as he made his way to the thrones.

Rumpelstiltskin's arrival, although unexpected, was not sudden as everyone had been led to believe. He'd been lurking in the shadows of the castle, watching events unfold and waiting for the opportune moment to strike at Cora. When the pixies arrived, he'd been furious that they'd so blatantly disobeyed his orders and treated Rumpelstiltskin's sufferings like rubbish, and it had taken a great deal of restraint on his part to keep from cursing them into dust.

Rumpelstiltskin had permitted the first two magical gifts but knowing that Blue would have something he'd disapprove of up her sparkling sleeve, Rumpelstiltskin had decided enough was enough and made a dramatic entrance into the Great Hall. Now events would unfold as _he_ saw fit to make them so.

When Rumpelstiltskin reached the bassinet and thrones, he put on a sickeningly sweet smile. "Well, well, _well!_ Quite a glittering assemblage you have here, _Queen_ Cora," said Rumpelstiltskin, mockingly. Tenderly, Rumpelstiltskin stroked Belle's feathers as he gazed upon the sea of guests. "Royalty, nobility, the gentry. Oh, and how quaint!" His eyes became dark with disdain as he looked upon the three pixies and the next words, he spoke with fierce scorn. "You have even have disgraced, exiled traitors among you."

The three pixies exchanged horrified looks. When they'd left the sanctuary of the Moors to attempt to foster goodwill between their kind and the humans, they had failed to consider what would happen if their plan failed. Rumpelstiltskin was the most powerful of Fair Folk and with his anger turned against them, they had little hope of overturning their banishment from the Moors, and now they would have to rely on the mercies of the humans if they were to survive in the human realm.

"I must say," continued Rumpelstiltskin, ignoring the pixies' distress, "that I really felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation to the party. Quite rude, considering our history, don't you think, Cora?"

Rumpelstiltskin's were both a lie and the truth. He _had_ been insulted, but not out of something as petty as a lack of invitation. He couldn't have cared less about a human's opinion of him, but he wasn't about to let Cora's insults go unpunished, hence the barb.

Henry shot Cora a questioning look, silently asking her just what Rumpelstiltskin was referring to, but the King was ignored as Cora refused to acknowledge the imp's words. She just kept her ice-cold gaze upon Rumpelstiltskin, refusing to back down or show weakness.

"You weren't invited because you're not welcome here," said Cora, bluntly.

Rumpelstiltskin pretended to look offended. "Not welcome? Oh, dear. Oh, dearie, dearie, dear! What a dreadfully awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight." He turned around dramatically as if to leave. "Well, if that's the case, I best be on my way then."

"And you're not offended, Your Excellency?" asked Henry, hesitantly, unaware of the history between his wife and the imp.

Rumpelstiltskin grinned as he turned back around. "Offended? Me? Perish the thought, Your Majesty," he said, his voice sickeningly sweet. Rumpelstiltskin's long, slender fingers fluttered close to his heart as he moved closer to the bassinet. "And as a token of my understanding…I, too, shall bestow a gift on the infant prince."

Knowing that Rumpelstiltskin did not intend to perform an act of kindness, the three little pixies gasped in horror and tried to block Rumpelstiltskin from touching the infant prince by huddling together around the baby.

"You keep your filthy hands off the prince, you twisted imp!" spat Blue.

"Yes, keep away!" said Nova, sounding braver than she looked.

"Be gone with you!" said Tinker Bell.

Rumpelstiltskin let out a patronizing scoff and flicked his hand. "Gnats." And before any further protest could be made or action taken, the three pixies were flung into a nearby chest and trapped inside; forcing them to helplessly watch events unfold.

Refusing to let Rumpelstiltskin take revenge against her by using her son, Cora rose up and raised her hand, intending to cast a powerful spell to finally vanquish the imp, but her efforts were for naught as Rumpelstiltskin was prepared for Cora's actions. He took out a small vial of squid ink from his pocket and tossed it onto Cora, paralyzing her just long to keep her helpless.

His foes out of his way, Rumpelstiltskin leaned over the bassinet to get a good look at Prince Baelfire. The infant babbled and waved its little arms at Rumpelstiltskin, unaware of the danger it was in. Baelfire was a rosy-cheeked, tiny little baby with wisps of dark hair. Baelfire did not appear to have inherited his mother's poisonous beauty, rather the infant reminded Rumpelstiltskin of what the imp had once been before Cora destroyed his life. In that instant, Rumpelstiltskin was overcome with fresh anger and jealousy and it was then that he decided what course of action he would take.

Rumpelstiltskin had promised Belle that he would not kill Cora's child and he fully intended to keep his word, but there were fates worse than death. Punishments that would make Cora suffer as she'd made Rumpelstiltskin suffer, fates that she and all her disgusting kind deserved.

Rumpelstiltskin pounded his staff onto the floor, creating a crash like thunder and causing all to fall silent and gaze upon him in fear.

"Listen well, all of you!" he commanded. Tiny wisps of golden magic emitted from his fingers and wrapped around the infant prince as Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand over Baelfire. "By the power I possess, I foresee that the prince known as Baelfire shall grow into a man of extraordinary handsomeness, strength, courage and valor. He will be a selfless soul that's loved by all who know him." Rumpelstiltskin was not being mercifully kind or generous. Through his recent visions, he'd seen bits and pieces of Baelfire's future, not enough to be set in stone but enough for Rumpelstiltskin to want to ensure but one fate. "With this spell I cast, Baelfire's many talents shall have no equal and he will become a worthy heir of the throne."

"That's a lovely gift," said Henry, quickly. "Thank you, Your Excellency." From the look on face, it was clear he'd finally guessed that Rumpelstiltskin had another plan in mind for the baby and the King was trying to stop it before Rumpelstiltskin could go further.

But the King's courtesy was all for naught, for there was a nasty glint in Rumpelstiltskin's eyes and he grinned a sickening grin as he held a finger to his lips. Henry's hand flew to his throat and the King found that he could not speak even the softest of utterances.

Rumpelstiltskin's gaze wandered and he spied an old spinning wheel in a nearby corner of the room, and not just any spinning wheel, but the very same one that Rumpelstiltskin had used to teach Cora with all that time ago. Though it had aged, its spindle was sharp as ever. It seemed poetic and all too good to pass up. The perfect way to build something great, only to witness it being torn down, just like Rumpelstiltskin had once been.

" _But_ …" said Rumpelstiltskin, as his voice grew cold and rose in volume. The wisps of golden magic swirled until they grew to engulf Rumpelstiltskin like fire and cast a foreboding glow in the room. "Prince Baelfire shall be the Queen's one and _only_ child and before the sun sets on the prince's twenty-eighth birthday, he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep-like death from which he will _never_ awaken!"

With the squid ink having worn off just enough to allow movement, nothing more, Cora stepped forward, unable to bear it. Her eyes were wide with genuine fear and desperation. "Rumpelstiltskin, no. I'm begging you, please don't do this. I'll do anything."

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes glinted. Anything? Cora really needed to pick and choose her words more carefully, for she'd just given Rumpelstiltskin an idea as to humiliate and punish Cora even further. It didn't matter what Cora did, for Rumpelstiltskin had no intention of changing his mind but there was no reason why he couldn't garner further satisfaction.

" _Anything_ , dearie?" said Rumpelstiltskin, with a hint of glee in his voice. "You _beg_ of me? Very well, then. I quite like you begging. So, bow down and kneel before me and do it again; if you want to see results."

Cora's eyes hardened with hatred and anger as she knelt down onto the cold, stone floor. "I _beg_ you," she said, through clenched teeth. It was killing her inside to fulfill Rumpelstiltskin's request as she had once sworn she would never again bow before anyone and it didn't help that her council and many of her subjects were watching her with narrowed eyes; but there was no choice. The life of the kingdom's sole heir was in danger and the survival of kingdom had to come before Cora's dignity. "I beg of you, show mercy."

Rumpelstiltskin smirked in satisfaction. "Very well then," he said. She wanted mercy? He would show her what mercy he was capable of, the kind of mercy Cora had taught him to bestow. "Prince Baelfire _can_ be awoken from his cursed sleep, but _only_ by…" Rumpelstiltskin's eyes narrowed and his voice was bitter and spiteful as he spat out the next three words. "…True Love's Kiss!"

Cora's face turned deathly pale and her eyes widened in horror. "No. Rumpel—!" Cora had once claimed to have given Rumpelstiltskin True Love's Kiss, but it was a lie and they both knew it. Rumpelstiltskin had cursed her son in such a manner in order to further spite her and further his vengeance. " _Please_ —!"

Rumpelstiltskin ignored her. "This curse will last until the end of time!" he shouted. "No power on Earth can change it!" With a flick of his wrists, the curse was finished and Baelfire's fate was forever sealed.

Cora's horror was quickly replaced with fury as she quickly rose from the floor and pointed at the imp. "SEIZE HIM AT ONCE!" she yelled.

The guards all lunged for Rumpelstiltskin, but the imp was too quick. He blew them all back with a wave of his hand and then disappeared in a fog of purple smoke.


	4. Twenty-Eight Years

**Twenty-Eight Years**

Evening had fallen and the night sky was full of sparkling stars by the time that Rumpelstiltskin returned to the Moors.

He felt newly energized by the day's events and kept going over Cora's reactions to his curse in his head. It had been quite a curse, but worth it to see Cora punished for what she and her kind had done to him and to the Fair Folk of the Moors. Things couldn't have turned out better if Rumpelstiltskin had planned it. The Moors would be better protected now that a weakened queen meant a weakened kingdom and therefore less of a threat. Rumpelstiltskin's decision had been the only and best one to be done.

An unbreakable curse that was sure to drive Cora mad and the human kingdom into ruin! What could be more perfect than that? At last, Cora would pay the price for her actions. She would pay for years to come and Rumpelstiltskin would enjoy every single moment of it.

But despite Rumpelstiltskin's victory, he was not fool enough to think there would be no consequences. He knew that Cora would seek retribution, but he would be prepared for it. Already, he'd formulated a plan to forever protect the Moors from future aggression from the humans and to keep the humans out of the Moors forever.

Rumpelstiltskin stood on the very edge of the border where faerie land met human land and then he summoned forth the magic within himself and the surrounding flora. Magic pulsed and shimmered in the air as the most giant of dark branches rose from the ground and intertwined with each other, covering every inch of the forbidden border, and rising higher and higher until they seemed to touch the sky. Once the wall met the desired length and height, horns that were bigger and sharper than anyone could've imagined formed and stuck out in all directions on the wall, making it impenetrable.

When Rumpelstiltskin finished his spell, he took a step back and looked at his great wall of thorns in satisfaction. The wall was far from beautiful, but it would serve its purpose. Unlike the wall of thorns his mother had created, Rumpelstiltskin's magic was far stronger and with it, his thorn wall would last until the end of time. It would protect the Moors and the faerie kingdom would never again suffer the devastating touch of any human, especially Cora.

Desiring sleeping, Rumpelstiltskin returned to his old home in the rowan tree. But in spite of his tiredness, sleep did not easily. The Moors was beautiful again under Rumpelstiltskin's reign. It was also quiet, tranquil and peaceful which was in sheer contrast to the chaos that was in Cora's kingdom. More of the Fair Folk were becoming at ease with Rumpelstiltskin's status as an imp, few shuddered when they walked by him or flew away in a hurry when he neared. But there was still a bit of unease amongst some of the Fair Folk, some still could not bear to see the fate that had befallen Rumpelstiltskin and had chosen to stay away for the time being.

Rumpelstiltskin felt a twinge of hurt, but he did not find fault with those who'd chosen to keep their distance. He understood that when he'd become an imp and lost his sense of self, he'd also lost some of those he loved. It was painful but it was price that he was willing to pay to keep the Moors safe and prevent his fall of grace from occurring to anyone else. He had no shame in what he was or the choices he made, but he refused to let others take the same path.

But there was one's judgment who hurt most of all, even if Rumpelstiltskin was reluctant to admit it. Belle, who sat in her nest, kept her back to Rumpelstiltskin. She'd chosen to stay in bird form since the christening curse and refused to speak with Rumpelstiltskin until her anger had cooled off. She was furious, for while Rumpelstiltskin had kept his word and not killed Baelfire, he'd still cursed an innocent little child. In Belle's anger, she felt that Rumpelstiltskin had twisted his words to suit his thirst for revenge.

Rumpelstiltskin wanted to try and explain that he'd done as he'd promised her, that he had not gone to the christening with the intention of cursing Baelfire and how he wasn't being mean to the baby. He wanted to explain that part of him still hurt from Cora's betrayal and the curse was meant to be _her_ suffering, not the child's. But Rumpelstiltskin knew that his words would fall on deaf ears and his excuses sounded pitiful, even to Rumpelstiltskin's own ears. Regardless of his intentions, Rumpelstiltskin had still done something terrible out of spiteful vengeance. Debt of gratitude or no, friendship or no, Rumpelstiltskin knew he'd be lucky if Belle continued to spy for him, never mind continue their friendship. It was a thought that brought an ache of sadness to Rumpelstiltskin's heart.

With a sigh, Rumpelstiltskin turned onto his side and eventually drifted off into a fitful sleep.

When the early light of dawn peaked through the branches of the rowan tree, Rumpelstiltskin found himself being shaken away.

Blearily, he blinked open his eyes to clear his vision and saw Belle kneeling next to him. "I thought you were angry and weren't speaking to me." It was more of a question than a statement. After yesterday, he'd half-expected Belle to have flown off and never return.

"I was and I wasn't," said Belle, softly. She sighed. "I took a long flight, cleared my head."

Rumpelstiltskin's heart leapt and he slowly sat up. "And?"

"And while I'm not happy with what you've done, I realized that you weren't thinking straight, that you were still lashing out from the pain Cora caused you," said Belle. "I also remembered that you did ensure there's a way to break your curse, for which I am relieved. It gives me hope that the friend who looked out for me all my life is still in you."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled at Belle's words. He wanted to take her into his arms and reassure her that what she believed was possible but he held back as he realized he couldn't. Even if Belle believed such things about him, Rumpelstiltskin did not believe it. He still felt the anger, the rage and the unquenchable thirst for anger and his desire to see Cora suffer. If that wasn't enough, his outward appearance hadn't changed, he was still an imp. So, rather than make false promises, Rumpelstiltskin took a different approach altogether.

"Thank you, Belle, for what you've done," said Rumpelstiltskin, softly. "But now you must leave."

Belle stared at Rumpelstiltskin in confused disbelief. " _Leave?_ Why?"

"You must leave because despite what you hope, I'm still a monster," said Rumpelstiltskin, his voice thick with rare emotion. "And I cannot let you be taken down with me." Rumpelstiltskin still intended to pursue vengeance against Cora but there was no reason for Belle to be caught in the crossfire or worse, tainted by Rumpelstiltskin's darkness.

Instead of flying away as Rumpelstiltskin had expected, Belle smiled and placed her hands on Rumpelstiltskin's shoulders. "Don't you see? That's exactly why I have to stay."

Tears blurred Rumpelstiltskin's vision as Belle took him into her arms and held him in a tight embrace.

XXX

Back at the castle, the Royal Family was in an uproar.

Following Rumpelstiltskin's return to the Moors, Cora had ordered all the guests to leave immediately, a command they were only too happy to obey as they wished to get as far away as possible from the cursed family. While the guests departed, Cora spoke with the three pixies, who agreed to be Cora's servants in exchange for asylum until something better could be done. Once that bargain was made, Cora went to the castle library to further research the magic of imps and faeries and see if there was any truth in Rumpelstiltskin's curse. Cora was convinced that it was a lie, for to face the truth would mean admitting that she'd just been dealt a deadly hand she would need to counter and quickly if she wanted to survive.

When sunlight faded and was replaced with the shadows of night, Cora was still sitting at a table in the library, pouring over a book of faerie lore. Her researching was suddenly interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. Cora looked up to see Henry standing above her, looking quite serious.

"What're you doing in here?" asked Cora.

"Looking for you," replied Henry. He sighed. "Cora, we need to talk. What happened today? Who was that magic man and what's his business with you?"

"Never you mind. Now, leave me be," said Cora, briskly as she returned to her book. She'd never confessed the truth of her past to Henry and she didn't intend to start now. Having given the command, Cora expected Henry to simply obey, but for once this was not the case.

Henry, who was normally a very amiable, patient and submissive man, changed his tune altogether for one moment. He finally put his foot down, quite literally.

" _Cora!_ " said Henry, sternly, startling her. "I may not be as high in rank as you but I am still your husband and the father of your child, and I deserve respect as well as answers! I want to know what is going on and I want to know _now!_ " Upon seeing the startled look on his wife's face, Henry softened. "Cora, _please_. For the sake of our son, let there be no more secrets between us. Tell me the truth."

 _No more secrets_. Cora would've laughed aloud if she could've. She would tell Henry part of the truth, but only part. Henry was a good man, but he could never know, _no one_ could ever know the full extent of Cora's history with Rumpelstiltskin. If it ever came to light, Cora would be ruined and dethroned, forced back into life as a miller's daughter and that was something she could not allow.

"The 'magic man' as you called him, is not a man. His name is Rumpelstiltskin. He was a faerie but now he's an imp. But to be more precise, he was the winged creature your father wanted vanquished. His were the wings I presented," confessed Cora.

Henry's jaw dropped. " _What?!_ " he exclaimed. He couldn't believe that Cora had blatantly lied and to a _king_ of all people! "But you said—"

"I _said_ that Xavier had been avenged and he was!" snapped Cora, slamming her hands down on the table as she stood up. "I said _nothing_ of Rumpelstiltskin's death. I used my influence to get close enough to the imp to drug him and then I stole his wings and crippled him. If Xavier hadn't been such a fool as to question the lack of a body instead of blinding accepting the wings as proof of my claim, things would've turned out differently. It's not my fault your father was stupid enough not to ask questions."

Realizing what would happen if his wife's temper flared, Henry took a step back and took a deep breath to compose himself.

"Why lie? Why only take that imp's wings?" asked Henry, with amazing calmness. Inside, he was horrified at what his wife had done. It was one thing to take down an enemy in battle, but to do what Cora had done was cowardly and evil.

Cora sighed and looked away from her husband. "I had no choice. Xavier favored me, but had I not done what I did, he never would've sanctioned our marriage and I couldn't have that. I couldn't not have _you_." At the mention of Cora's 'love' for Henry, a small smile flickered across Henry's face and he lapped up the lie. "I had every intention of slaying that beast, believe me. But a moment's weakness at seeing him so pitiful and vulnerable prevented me from doing what had to be done. It was foolish and now Baelfire will pay the price for my weakness."

Henry's face softened as he gently placed a hand on Cora's shoulder, causing her to turn to look at him. "Love and desperation makes us do things we never know we're capable of." Henry was not condoning his wife's actions but he refused to let her think that good emotions such as love and compassion were things to be ashamed of. "Compassion is not weakness, Cora. You need to accept that."

Cora's eyes narrowed but she did not reproach her husband's words.

"The past is done. We can't change it," continued Henry. "All we can do now is move forward. We must take action to save our son and our future. Perhaps if you were to return Rumpelstiltskin's wings, the imp would be inclined to reverse his curse."

This time, Cora did laugh. Loudly and almost mockingly at Henry's naivety. "Return his wings? Out of the question!" she said, vehemently. "To grovel at the feet of that disgusting creature is to admit defeat, something I will _never_ do. And I refuse to believe that Rumpelstiltskin wasn't lying. What good is the word of an imp, if its words are spoken through magic? No, we will wait for the right moment to strike and when it comes, we take down Rumpelstiltskin and claim the Moors once and for all!"

Seeing how set Cora was in her decision and not wishing to further arouse her anger, Henry silently complied with Cora's wishes and left her to spend time with his son.

XXX

One moon later, Cora summoned Henry to her private study one evening, and she commanded that he bring little Baelfire with him.

Henry was surprised, to say the least, as Cora had strictly forbidden entrance of her study to all, even the King. It was where Cora practiced casting her magic spells and brewing her magic potions, a place where she worked in private without being disturbed or her work interfered with. To have Cora permit entrance could only mean something grave had happened.

When Henry entered the Queen's study, he found the room in a mess of disarray. Spell books lay strewn across the floor, formally pristine cauldrons were coated with potion stains, and there were scorch marks of various sizes and shades of black on the wall and stone floors. What was even more pitiful was Cora's state. Since gaining Xavier's favor, she'd always kept herself neatly groomed and elegantly dressed, but now she looked anything but. Cora's hair was in tangles to her shoulders, her gown was torn and stained and the expression on her face was that of a defeated person. All in all, she looked an utter misery.

"Cora, my love," said Henry, hesitantly, as he placed Baelfire in a bassinet that Cora had conjured, "what's the matter?"

Angry tears glittered in Cora's eyes. "My time has come and gone. The physicians' and my own magical tests have confirmed the first half of Rumpelstiltskin's curse. I am barren," she said, her voice thick with rare emotion. "I can no longer bear children. Baelfire is and shall always be my only heir."

As this information sank in, Henry looked upset. Having grown up an only child, he'd wanted a large family and now that wish was denied to him. Henry would never know the joy of watching many children of his own blood grow, and worse still, Baelfire would know the same loneliness that Henry himself had.

"Oh, my love…" murmured Henry. He moved to take Cora into his arms and comfort her, but she pushed him away and looked even more serious.

"There is no time to grieve," said Cora. "Remember, there is more to the curse than this pain."

At once, Henry's heart sank and he became afraid as he recalled the rest of Rumpelstiltskin's curse. If the first half of Rumpelstiltskin's curse had come true, then the second half certainly would, which meant there was a grave danger to Baelfire as well as the future of the kingdom.

"Can you break the curse on our son?" asked Henry. Even as he asked, he knew it was a gamble but it was the only path Henry could see them taking.

Cora nodded and looked quite determined. "I've researched every possible spell and my magic is at its peak. I fully intend to break that monster's curse."

Without another word, Cora stepped over to the bassinet and began casting every revoking spell that she knew of, believing that she could undo Rumpelstiltskin's curse. But a surprise came Cora's way as despite her best efforts and even when she summoned the three pixies to add their own magic to the mix, all efforts were fruitless. The curse could not be revoked.

When the early rays of dawn made their presence known, Henry was weeping and holding Baelfire close. "I'm sorry, my son. Forgive us." If the curse could not be revoked, then there was truly no hope. Thanks to the curse, the royal line would end and the kingdom would fall into ruin. All was lost. "I wish we could have saved you, Baelfire."

"Don't give up quite yet, Henry," said Cora, startling Henry out of his thoughts. "There may yet be a way out of this mess."

Henry looked up in hopeful, disbelief. "You have a plan?" He could not keep the desperation out of his voice as he was willing to do anything to ensure the future of his son and the kingdom.

Cora nodded. "If I cannot break the curse, then I must defeat the curse and its caster."

Henry's heart sank at Cora's tone of voice and he had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that whatever Cora's plan was, he was not going to like it.

XXX

Henry's suspicions quickly proved to be correct.

Cora had decided extreme measures had to be taken to ensure the defeat of Rumpelstiltskin's curse. She ordered every spinning wheel in the kingdom to be rounded up, burned and locked away in the deepest dungeon of the castle. For how could Baelfire prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel when there was none to be found? The next step to be taken was to ensure that Rumpelstiltskin could not find Baelfire and accelerate the curse, which meant sending the Baelfire away from the castle.

Henry strongly objected to sending Baelfire away, wanting to keep his son close and watch him grow, but Cora refused her husband's request and Henry ceased asking. Finally, Henry begged to be allowed to go with Baelfire into hiding, but again, Cora refused to leave Baelfire in her husband's care. Instead, Cora commanded the three pixies to take her son away to a small village on the farthest outskirts of Storybrooke, there Baelfire would remain for twenty-eight years and a day, protected by pixie magic and lack of spinning wheels until the curse was no more. Cora acted not out of maternal love for her son, but out of a spiteful desire to destroy Rumpelstiltskin.

Having defeated the curse, or so Cora was willing to believe, she turned her attention to defeating the curse's castor, which meant going after Rumpelstiltskin. She shut herself behind the walls of her castle and ordered her army to attack the Wall of Thorns, slay Rumpelstiltskin and claim the Moors for her kingdom once and for all.

When Cora's army arrived at the Wall of Thorns, they prepared to strike it down as per the orders of their Queen. Though the Wall's height was great, they believed they could succeed. After a day and a night of trying, it was clear that their sharpest and deadliest of blades could not penetrate the Wall of Thorns, but still they did not concede. The Wall of Thorns was part of nature and nature had a tendency to burn like straw when met with even the smallest of flames, which gave the Captain of the Guards a new idea. He ordered his men to arm the kingdom's strongest catapult. But instead of boulders, the soldiers lit giant, oil-soaked bundles which they lit on fire and upon their leader's command, cut the ropes of the catapults, sending the fiery balls straight into the Wall. After a dozen hits, the Wall of Thorns was quickly ablaze with the fire, causing the soldiers to cheer in victory.

But the soldiers quickly discovered that their victory was short-lived when the ground shook and the Wall of Thorns rumbled. Suddenly, the Wall of Thorns untangled itself and retaliated against the attacking soldiers. Rumpelstiltskin had expected Cora to send men to attack and knowing that he could not always be at the Wall of Thorns, had enchanted Wall of Thorns to defend itself from anyone who dared harm it. With its sharp barbs aflame, the Wall of Thorns smacked the soldiers.

"RETREAT!" yelled the Captain.

Quickly, the soldiers fled from the burning, thorny vines. Those who did not flee as swiftly as they should, were rendered unconscious from the Wall's blows, others were gravely injured with terrible burns and cuts. Some were even unfortunate enough to have been grabbed by a thorny vine and tossed against the kingdom like a stone across a stream.

Defeated, the soldiers retreated and reported back to Cora of what had occurred. Naturally, the Queen was not the least bit pleased with the news.

"You have _failed_ me," she hissed. "You've allowed that twisted imp to have victory over us! How dare you show your face? You're all a disgrace!"

The soldiers exchanged nervous looks while the Captain humbly bowed before the Queen, attempting to appeal to her understanding.

"Your Majesty, several of my men _died_ trying to take down the Wall, but I fear it cannot be done," said the Captain. "Neither the sharpest blades nor the hottest of flames worked against it. I take no pleasure in saying so, but the Wall of Thorns is indestructible!"

Cora's eyes flared with anger as she backhanded the Captain. " _Nothing_ is indestructible!" she screeched. "Not Rumpelstiltskin! Not his blasted Wall! Not even his _curse!_ " She unsheathed her iron dagger and tossed it at a sketch of Rumpelstiltskin, which hung on the wall behind her. Judging from the number of puncture marks on the parchment, it was clear that Cora had used this as stress relief more than once.

No one spoke or even breathed too loudly as Cora suddenly gazed at her iron dagger with a new interest. She took out of the wall and examined it. A memory stirred in her mind of an innocent remark that had been made. _Iron burns faeries._ Suddenly, Cora grinned in satisfaction. She now had the perfect weapon to use against Rumpelstiltskin.

"Send me the iron workers."

XXX

Meanwhile, Blue and her two companions made their way to what would be their home for twenty-eight years and a day.

In order to remain inconspicuous, they traveled by a horse and covered wagon instead of flying. It was a trip that took several days and given their size and being unaccustomed to travel in such a manner, it was quite a journey and somewhat of an ordeal for the trio. But they did not complain as their exile forced them to rely only on each other and if they ever hope to reverse Rumpelstiltskin's edict or being sentenced to a worse fate, they had to fulfill their duty in ensuring that Baelfire grew up safe from Rumpelstiltskin's dreadful curse.

When they at last reached the cottage on the edge of the village where they would reside, it was almost a relief until they got a good look at the place.

It was a small cottage with a thatched roof and white sides crisscrossed with brown beams. A closer inspection revealed a number of holes in the thatch and the walls. The windows were covered with grime and filth and the inside of the cottage was coated with dust and dirt. Weeds and rotten produce grew tall among what had once been a grand garden of fruits, herbs and vegetables. The wooden gate which surrounded the cottage was also in state of disrepair. It was clear that the cottage had been abandoned for quite some time and was in need of a good clean and repair.

"Is this it?" asked Tinker Bell, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "It's so...revolting."

"It's not _that_ bad," said Nova. But even as she spoke, she looked unconvinced. "It just needs a pixie's touch to make it home."

"And so it shall," said Blue, briskly. "Come on, ladies. We must get to work." If they were going to live in the humble cottage, they needed to make their new residence livable.

From then until noon, the three pixies used their magic to clean and repair every inch of the cottage. The holes in the roof and walls were patched up and the gate was fixed. The windows and floors were magically scrubbed clean until they shined. The garden was cleared of its weeds and the garden's produce were restored to ripeness. Finally, the pixies unloaded the doll-sized furniture and utensils that Henry had been generous enough to bequeath them from the wagon.

When at last the work was done, the three pixies turned their attention to Baelfire, who'd been sleeping in the back of the wagon. Together, they carried him into the garden, where they placed him under the shade of a great rowan tree.

"Now, what do we do?" asked Nova.

Blue, as usual, took charge. "Now, we need to be big enough to look after this baby. If we're going to make people believe that we belong here, we must look the part. And that means, we cannot be pixies. Understand?"

Tinker Bell and Nova nodded and at Blue's command, spun around then changed from their tiny pixie forms to that of three, full-grown human peasant womenfolk.

"Oh, good gracious!" exclaimed Tinker Bell. " _Look_ at us!"

Tinker Bell was right to exclaim as she did, for all three of them looked quite different now they were no longer three little pixies.

Blue's hair was rid of its curls and was smoothed into a practical bun. Her once sky-blue dress with jewels was now a plain but flowing, long-sleeved dark blue peasant's dress that fell to her ankles. It was complete with a darker blue cape that wrapped around her shoulders and offered protection from the harsher elements. All in all, Blue looked very practical and almost matronly.

Nova's hair was also smoothed down and in a bun, but her dress was the opposite of Blue's. It was now a darker shade of pink, like blushing cheeks. The fabric was patterned with little stars and flowers, the sleeves capped her shoulders and the skirt twirled and spun whenever she turned. Judging from the look on Nova's face, she was simply delighted with the change.

And last, but certainly not least was Tinker Bell's change, which was the most dramatic. Her ponytail was replaced with a messier bun on her head and she did not wear a gown. Instead, she wore a moss green tunic that reached her knees and sleeves that touched her forearms. Black leggings and an equally dark colored neckerchief complete the look.

"It's a change, but we'll have to get used to it," said Blue, matter-of-factly. They didn't have much choice in the matter if they intended to survive the next twenty-eight years. "Now, what're we to say if anyone asks about us?"

"That we're three peasant sisters, raising our orphaned nephew," said Nova, promptly.

"And for the next twenty-eight years, there's to be no magic or flying," added Tinker Bell, with a grimace.

All three of them shared a groan of distance and exchanged unhappy looks but they all agreed that it had to be done, so there was no use complaining about it.

"Now, let's get on with the day. Come along, ladies," said Blue, as she led them into the house. "Time for lunch and then we must set up house."

For once, Tinker Bell and Nova happily followed Blue's orders without complaint as they were eager to get settled into their new lodgings and have lunch as they were quite hungry. Unfortunately, in their eagerness to start their new lives, they forgot Baelfire completely.

Unused to being alone and unaccustomed to his new surroundings, Baelfire felt quite scared and began to cry loudly, begging for someone to hold him.

It was most fortuitous that Belle had continued with her reconnaissance flights to spy on Cora, for her spying had enabled her to learn of Cora's plans to hide the infant. Belle had followed the pixies to their cottage and spotted Baelfire left alone outside.

The baby's cries tugged at Belle's heart and she flew to the wicker basket where Baelfire lay, perching herself on the rim. She then gently nuzzled Baelfire's soft cheek, causing the baby to cease its wails. Baelfire touched Belle's feathered hail and squealed in delight, clearly adoring his new friend and the feeling was mutual. But the happy moment ended when Tinker Bell emerged from the cottage and went straight for the baby prince, forcing Belle to fly off in a hurry.

"There you are, sweet thing," cooed Tinker Bell. "Why're you always hiding? Let's get you inside. You're going to love your new bedroom. It's delightful."

Belle waited until Tinker Bell had taken Baelfire inside the cottage before making the return flight to Rumpelstiltskin. He was not going to believe this.

XXX

When Rumpelstiltskin was informed of what Cora had done with Baelfire, he'd actually been rendered speechless, which was a first. Then he'd laughed, a good proper laugh for the first time in many moons at the idea of the three pixies raising a human child alone with little to no help.

"I can't believe it. Those three idiotic gnats raising a baby?" said Rumpelstiltskin, incredulously. "Now _that_ is a tragic disaster." The three pixies were good at a lot of things but raising a baby, especially a human baby, was not one of them.

Belle also laughed a little as she nodded in agreement. "They mean well but I'm not convinced they know what they're doing."

His curiosity piqued, Rumpelstiltskin rose up from where he'd been sitting. "Well then, feel up for a walk? I want to see what those gnats are up to."

Belle nodded and shifted into bird form, flying close beside Rumpelstiltskin as they made the journey to the Wall of Thorns.

As a way of ensuring that the Wall would keep out unwanted visitors and keep those it protected inside it walls, Rumpelstiltskin had enchanted a drop of his blood and placed it on the roots of the thorny vines, making it impossible for anyone not of Rumpelstiltskin's blood to get in or out. With one little touch, the thorns untwisted and pulled back, allowing Rumpelstiltskin to leave the sanctuary of the Moors.

When Rumpelstiltskin arrived at the cottage, he found Baelfire lying in a basket by the kitchen window, once again alone without his guardian pixies. But this time, Baelfire did not seem discontent as he tried to catch some stray, fluffy dandelion seeds that the wind had blown into the house.

Rumpelstiltskin gazed at the infant. Baelfire was a little bigger now than when Rumpelstiltskin had last laid eyes on him, a little plumper even, but still no less adorable—not that Rumpelstiltskin was willing to admit that aloud.

"Quite a scrawny, pitiful little thing, isn't it? It's so ugly, one could almost feel sorry for it," remarked Rumpelstiltskin, disdainfully.

At the sound of Rumpelstiltskin's voice, Baelfire ceased playing with the dandelion seeds and turned to look at Rumpelstiltskin. At once, the baby's face brightened and he smiled and squealed in the delight, once again Baelfire showed only affection for Rumpelstiltskin instead of fear or scorn.

Rumpelstiltskin's lip curled in disgust. "I hate you, Beasty," he said, bluntly. Refusing to leave without leaving a mark, Rumpelstiltskin made a scary face and let out a loud hiss.

But much to Rumpelstiltskin's annoyance, Baelfire just waved his chubby hands and made happy little baby noises, thinking it was all part of some game.

From Belle's throat emitted a birdy laugh that Rumpelstiltskin ignored. Scowling, he attempted to try again but instead pulled back at the sound of approaching footsteps from the upper rooms. Quickly, he and Belle departed from the cottage before they could be seen.

XXX

Over the next few days, Belle continued with her work in spying.

When it became clear that she could glean no further information from Cora, as the mad queen had shut up the castle walls and boarded the windows, making it impossible for Belle to spy on her, Belle's attention was turned to Baelfire and his guardians. Belle hoped that her earlier concerns about the care the pixies could provide for Baelfire were wrong, but what she saw did not allay these worries. She knew something had to be done and soon. Not wanting to act without Rumpelstiltskin's consent, Belle dragged him along with her one warm day.

Rumpelstiltskin had not wanted to go, thinking it would be a colossal waste of time, but what he saw certainly proved to be the opposite. From his hiding place, Rumpelstiltskin could see Nova and Tinker Bell tending to the garden while Blue sat under the shade of a tree, nursing a headache. Baelfire lay in his cradle, wailing loud enough to wake the dead.

"Hush, Baelfire," said Nova, attempting to quiet the infant. When Baelfire continued crying, Nova bit her lip in concern and turned to Blue. "I can't find anything wrong with him, but he won't stop crying. What should I do?"

Blue sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes. "Baelfire is _hungry_ , obviously. So, _feed_ him." Blue then closed her eyes and relaxed, signaling that she wished to be left in peace.

"Feed him? Oh, all right. Tinker Bell, can you hand me that basket?" asked Nova.

Without looking up from her gardening work, Tinker Bell handed Nova the basket of vegetables they'd picked from the garden just half an hour ago.

Nova picked out the nicest carrots and radishes from the basket and waved them in Baelfire's face. "Here you are, sweetie." She plopped them in Baelfire's lap. "Help yourself, there's plenty to spare." She then resumed her gardening, leaving Baelfire to continue to wail in hunger.

Belle shook her head and gestured with her wing, as if to say, " _Look? Do you see what I've been saying?_ "

Rumpelstiltskin rubbed his temple, feeling his own headache starting from Baelfire's wailing. "It's going to starve with those brainless imbeciles looking after it." When Baelfire's wailing grew louder, the noise made the imp wince. "Fine. _Fine_. I know what needs to happen here."

Rumpelstiltskin was not acting out of kindness, or at least that's what he told himself. He simply refused to listen to another moment of that unholy screeching and nor did he want his curse to be undone before it had a chance to begin.

Rumpelstiltskin walked off just enough to speak to Belle freely without risking being overheard. "Belle, in my aunts' garden, there's scores of honeymilk flowers. Bring one here each day to silence that screeching beasty so we can have some peace and quiet!"

Belle happily nodded and took off in search of the flowers. Honeymilk flowers were a treasure of the Moors. Their milky white and honey-colored freckled petals could not be found anywhere else and their pistils produced the sweetest of milk with a taste of honey instead of the traditional nectar or pollen. Just one could leave anyone, be it a faerie or a human, filled for an entire day and as such, they were loved by all the Fair Folk.

As soon as Belle picked a honeymilk flower, she brought it straight back to the cottage. Rumpelstiltskin watched, not out of curiosity, but rather to ensure that Baelfire wouldn't perish from starvation and ruin the imp's plans and peace of mind.

While the pixies were napping, Belle snuck in through an open window and perched on the edge of Baelfire's cradle. She chirped to get the baby's attention, causing Baelfire to fall silent in curiosity. Belle then placed the dripping flower in Baelfire's hands and he immediately held it to his mouth and began to suckle the sweet milk. Belle grasped the bottom of the cradle with her talons and gently rocked Baelfire while he consumed his meal and soon enough, Baelfire fell asleep, full and content.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed in relief. The child would survive. Satisfied, Rumpelstiltskin returned to the Moors and didn't look back.

And from that day forward, Belle made at least one daily trip to feed Baelfire. With the baby able to drink the honeymilk, his tummy was satisfied and his cries quieted, ensuring the curse would continue and giving his caretakers some peace and quiet.

XXX

Rumpelstiltskin was very, no, _exceedingly_ loathe to admit it, but over the next few years, Belle was not the only one curious about Baelfire.

More than once, Rumpelstiltskin found himself bored with the daily goings-on of the Moorlands, and instead of sitting on his throne at the Faerie Mound, listening to chattering of faeries gossiping or going about their business; Rumpelstiltskin journeyed with Belle to the Thorn Wall. Whereupon, he parted the protective barrier and made his way to the cottage where Baelfire and the pixies dwelled.

On one occasion, Rumpelstiltskin hid himself in the forest near the cottage, watching the occupants go about their daily business. From the windows, he could see Nova making an unholy racket while attempting to cook in the kitchen. Blue was making a terrible mess of the dress she was attempting to sew, clearly unused to the tedious task. Tinker Bell was the only one not making a mess while she picked fruits and vegetables from the garden for a salad.

Baelfire was nowhere in sight, which led Rumpelstiltskin to think the child was either asleep in its bedroom or off somewhere on its own. It didn't surprise Rumpelstiltskin one bit as it was clear that while the pixies meant well, they often more concerned with getting through the timespan of the curse rather than properly caring for their charge. While they were always loving to Baelfire and never unkind, they were quite out of their depth and for the most part, Baelfire fended for himself. Rumpelstiltskin shook his head, mentally cursing Cora for being stupid enough to place her child in the pixies' care.

 _But then again, what do I care who looks after the brat?_ thought Rumpelstiltskin, as he prepared to leave. _I cursed Cora's son. Why should his fate matter to me? It shouldn't._

But for some reason, it did. It nagged at Rumpelstiltskin in the back of his mind like a sore tooth. But as always, Rumpelstiltskin pushed it to the back of his mind, burying it deep down. Just because the boy had been blessed with faerie magic did not mean that Rumpelstiltskin would fall for the charms of Cora's spawn. He'd doomed Cora child and he had no love in his heart for Baelfire. That was how it had begun and that was how it would remain, forever.

Seeing nothing of interest happening at the cottage, Rumpelstiltskin prepared to leave, only to see some of the forest's trees damaged from the recent thunderstorms. Unable to help himself, Rumpelstiltskin began healing the trees, restoring them to what they'd once been.

"Hello."

Rumpelstiltskin's ears perked at the sound of the voice and looked down to see the backdoor of the cottage opened and three-year-old Baelfire standing in front of him. The little princeling had grown a great deal since Rumpelstiltskin had seen him last. He was no longer a tiny baby, but a three-foot toddler with curly dark hair, brown eyes and rosy cheeks. Evidently, Baelfire had snuck out of the cottage and come to see the cottage's visitor. The child was smiling at Rumpelstiltskin, but the smile was not returned.

Belle, who was sitting on a tree branch up above Rumpelstiltskin's head, watched with piqued interest.

"Go away," said Rumpelstiltskin, not unkindly. "Shoo, be off with you!"

But instead of leaving as Rumpelstiltskin asked, Baelfire surprised the imp by wrapping his arms around Rumpelstiltskin's legs, burying his face in the fabric of Rumpelstiltskin's suit.

Rumpelstiltskin cringed, unaccustomed to the innocent and trusting affection of younglings. "Go away," he repeated, trying to shake Baelfire off. "I don't like children!"

Baelfire looked at Rumpelstiltskin and stretched out his arms. "Up. Up?"

Rumpelstiltskin inwardly groaned but complied with the child's request. He leaned his cane against the trunk of a tree and ignored the pain in his leg as he scooped Baelfire into his arms.

Much to Rumpelstiltskin's surprise, Baelfire reached up and grabbed Rumpelstiltskin's horns and looked at them in awe, like they were something beautiful instead repulsive as Cora had. When Baelfire was done playing with Rumpelstiltskin's horns, Baelfire rested his head against Rumpelstiltskin's shoulder and wrapped his little arms around the imp's neck, sighing in contentment.

Belle made an adoring little squawk that Rumpelstiltskin ignored before shooting a warning look. He turned back to Baelfire and without thinking, stroked the child's back soothingly. Rumpelstiltskin stopped after a moment and tried to ignore the warm feeling spreading through his body. He tried to ignore the fresh scent of Baelfire's hair and the fluttering heartbeat against Rumpelstiltskin's own, and the way it made him instinctively want to tighten his hold on Baelfire and keep the child safe. Rumpelstiltskin pushed all of that back and buried it down deep.

 _This is Cora's spawn. My enemy and the enemy of the Moors_ , thought Rumpelstiltskin. _I can't afford to succumb to weakness._ It was too much, just too much. Rumpelstiltskin needed to leave and rest his leg before the pain was unbearable or worse, he succumbed to Baelfire's charms.

Fortunately, Baelfire was done being held and babbled to be put down, something Rumpelstiltskin was all too happy to do. He put Baelfire down and walked back to the Moors without looking back, ignoring Baelfire's babbles of farewell and his waving good-bye.

But Rumpelstiltskin hadn't gone far when he felt a familiar tug. An idea sparked in his mind, a rather tempting mischievous idea for something that he'd hadn't done in years. It would be a welcome break from his serious thoughts and darker life that he led now and a brief reminder of the happier times in his life when he'd played innocent, harmless pranks on other faeries. That thought alone brought a rare, genuine happy smile to Rumpelstiltskin's face.

XXX

After lunch that very same day, Baelfire was left upstairs in his room to take a nap and his guardian pixies sat downstairs.

Nova was attempting to knit a scarf for Baelfire and failing miserably as she kept dropping stitches. Blue and Tinker Bell played a game of checkers at the kitchen table. While Nova was happily humming to herself, focusing on her work, the checkers game was not going smoothly as Tinker Bell and Blue kept bickering like children about the game as well as whatever popped into their heads. It had become routine for them ever since their exile from the Moors. If they weren't arguing about what to do each day, they were arguing about Blue's decision that got them exiled, if not that then they were arguing over their forced lives as humans living in the middle of nowhere and being unable do anything faerie-like. It was all quite tiring.

When Tinker Bell left the table to get a drink of water, Blue gave into temptation and moved another checkers piece. But no sooner had she moved the piece, Tinker Bell swooped in like a hawk and grabbed Blue's hand, looking furious.

"I saw that!" said Tinker Bell, angrily. "Little Miss Honest, cheating at the checkers game. _Again!_ "

Blue rolled her eyes as she yanked her hand free of Tinker Bell's tight grip. "You're imagining things, Tinker Bell. I didn't cheat. I'm a pixie of integrity, something you clearly need to brush up on."

Tinker Bell's face turned bright red and she was about to add more fuel to the fire when Nova decided to intervene.

"Actually, Blue, you _did_ cheat. I saw you move that piece," said Nova.

Tinker Bell's coloring returned and she looked smug as she took her seat. "Ha! You see? Nova _never_ lies."

Blue sighed in irritation and was forced to admit defeat. " _Fine._ We'll start again. Happy?"

"Very," said Tinker Bell.

They put the checker pieces back in their original places and began the game again. But they hadn't taken more than a single turn each when drops of water fell from the ceiling onto Blue's head.

 _Plink! Plink! Plink!_

Alarmed, Blue looked at the ceiling but saw no leaks and she even looked out the window but the sun was shining and the sky was clear. There wasn't even a hint of rain. Blue's alarm turned to irritation as she realized the droplets were being caused by magic and she shot Tinker Bell a dirty look.

"I know you're unhappy with me, but that's no reason to use magic when we swore we wouldn't!" said Blue, angrily.

Tinker Bell stared, baffled. "What're you talking about? I haven't done anything!"

Blue scoffed. "You expected me to believe neither one of you is doing _that?_ " She pointed up above and as if for proof, more droplets of water fell directly onto Blue's head.

Nova immediately held up her hands in a surrender position. "It's not me!"

 _Plink! Plink! Plink! Plink!_

Blue finally lost her temper and slammed her hands down onto the table, making the other two jump a foot in fright. "Knock it off, Tink!"

"I told you, it's not me!" protested Tinker Bell, indignantly. "Why do you have to blame _me_ for everything? _You're_ the one who causes trouble!"

Blue's eyes narrowed but she was silent. She glanced up at the ceiling, her shoulders tense and pensive as she anxiously waited for the next wave of water to hit. When no more droplets of rain came down, Blue relaxed and the game resumed its pace.

And then a torrent of water, a great thunderstorm complete with the booming thunder and lightning, appeared out of nowhere inside the house. Within moments, Blue was completely drenched and screaming as she tried to keep dry by using the checkerboard as a hat. Tinker Bell and Nova laughed loudly until the same happened to them and soon enough, they were soaked to the bone and screeching blames at one another while the thunderstorm extended itself to every room in the small cottage except for Baelfire's own bedroom upstairs.

In fact, the boy had awoken from his nap and was happily playing with his toys, while being contentedly oblivious to the chaos that was happening downstairs.

XXX

Outside the cottage, hidden in the bushes, sat Rumpelstiltskin and Belle, both of whom were laughing so hard that their stomachs hurt and they found it hard to breathe.

It was so amusing to rattle the pixies and watch them run around the house like chickens with their heads cut off. And in all honesty, they made it far too easy.

Belle wiped tears from her eyes as she slowly ceased laughing. "All right, I'll admit it. That _was_ quite funny." When Rumpelstiltskin had told Belle of the prank he planned to pull, Belle had been skeptical and hesitant that it would be enjoyable. But Rumpelstiltskin had quickly proved her wrong.

Rumpelstiltskin grinned. "Yes. Quite amusing to watch the gnats act like helpless idiots, isn't it?" It had been quite an enjoyable afternoon, watching the pixies succumb to the chaos Rumpelstiltskin had created. If he could've, Rumpelstiltskin would've made it last all day. It was a happy, carefree moment, one of the few that he could indulge in.

But all things must come to an end and Rumpelstiltskin's brief moment was one of them. He was tired and his leg was bothering him more than ever. With a tired sigh, Rumpelstiltskin picked up his cane and began making the return journey home to the Moors.

When Rumpelstiltskin return to the rowan tree, he groaned as he stretched out his crippled leg as best he could. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the smug look on Belle's face. She'd been unusually chipper and smug all day.

"Don't you say a word, Belle. Not _one word_ ," warned Rumpelstiltskin. It was bad enough that he'd had a moment's weakness with Cora's child, he did not need Belle rubbing it in.

Belle shifted into human form and giggled. "Fine, I won't. Can I get you anything for your leg? You're limping more than usual today."

Relieved with the change of subject, Rumpelstiltskin nodded. "Some rosemary and clover would be nice if you can find some. _No_ poppies." Rumpelstiltskin had had an aversion to poppies ever since Cora had spiked his drink with it.

Belle nodded. "I'll get right on it. Maybe I'll visit Baelfire while I'm out and see if he'd like to play in the rain today."

Belle laughed as she shifted into bird form and flew off to escape Rumpelstiltskin's half-hearted swat at her head.

"It was one time," muttered Rumpelstiltskin, to himself. "Just _one_ time. And it will be the last."

XXX

As the old saying goes, the best-laid plans often go awry.

Though Belle continued her daily flights to spy on Cora, there still wasn't much to report as Belle could not gain access to the castle. But she did report of whispered rumors from the castle maids and even the guards who talked of the Queen going mad after the christening. Cora had, by all accounts, completely lost her mind in the wake of Rumpelstiltskin's curse. Paranoid and convinced that Rumpelstiltskin would come back any day to wreak further revenge, she'd been shut up in the castle for several years. The windows of the castle were boarded up, the drawbridge raised and all the guards at the entrances had been doubled. Cora was not taking any chances.

As expected, Rumpelstiltskin reveled in the pain that his curse was causing Cora. Now she knew how he and his kind felt. Now Cora knew how it felt to be helpless, to be a victim, to lose everything that made life worth living. Now, she knew what it was like to live in fear and always looking over your shoulder with no way of knowing what terrible thing was going to happen next. It was a small fraction of the pain Cora and her kind had caused Rumpelstiltskin and all other faeries and it was going to get worse before it got better, if it did at all. Soon enough, the war that she'd begun would end and Rumpelstiltskin would be the victor. Once that was done, the Moors would never again fear the touch of Cora's accursed family.

But still, with Cora being more or less out of the picture and life in the Moors settled down to a peaceful existence, Rumpelstiltskin's days became dull except on the days when he gave into Belle's pestering and followed her to watch Baelfire from the shadows.

Privately, Rumpelstiltskin was pleased that the thunderstorm in their cottage had made them change their way. After they'd been soaked to the bone and nearly struck by the lightning, they'd realized that they hadn't thought to check on their charge and after making sure Baelfire was safe, decided enough was enough. It was unianimously decided between the three of them that Baelfire was to have one of them watching him at all times so that he would be kept safe. So far, their plan worked as they were no longer as unintentionally neglectful of Baelfire as they'd once been and they took greater care of them than they had in years.

Four days a week, for two hours after breakfast, Blue taught Baelfire of things a little prince needed to know, such as reading, writing, etiquette and the like, all to the best of her ability, wanting him to return to the castle an educated gentleman. On Fridays and Saturdays, Tinker Belle took Baelfire into the garden or to the village to learn of flora and fauna, helping him identify plants and teaching him to treat animals with respect. And on Sundays, Nova would spend time with Baelfire in the kitchen, having fun learning to cook and bake and even sew on occasion. Baelfire took well to all his lessons and excelled, and he always obeyed his guardians, whom he called his "aunts," without any complaint or backtalk.

Thankfully, life for Baelfire was not all work and no play. Twice a month, Baelfire and his aunts went out on little trips, usually for a picnic or a long walk into the forests and valley to see nature changing with the seasons as they came.

One bright fall afternoon, when Baelfire was ten years old, he was out on a picnic with his aunts. They were on a grassy Cliffside that overlooked the village and had a beautiful view of the valley below as well as Cora's castle in the horizon. They were all completely unaware that Rumpelstiltskin was lying lazily in a tree on the other side of the cliff while Belle kept a bird's eye on the situation at hand.

The pixies had laid out a brightly colored blue quilt, patterned with pink flowers and emerald green leaves. There was an abundance of fresh apple cider in a pitcher, a bowl of freshly-picked berries, nut bread still warm from the oven and a large wedge of yellow cheese. It was quiet a delicious banquet of food, but Baelfire paid little attention to it. His lack of hunger made him uninterested in food and instead, he was more focused on playing with the large, brown leather ball he'd gotten for his birthday. While his aunts delved into their meal, Baelfire was rolling and kicking his ball everywhere he could, getting stronger and faster and having more fun with each step he took.

"Energetic little thing, isn't he?" remarked Rumpelstiltskin, as he tossed Belle a nut. "He doesn't have the foggiest about what's going on. Not a single inkling."

Belle, who could not talk with her mouth full of the nut, just nodded in agreement.

Rumpelstiltskin was struck, not for the first time by Baelfire's innocence. The child believed he was an orphaned boy that was being raised by his loving aunts. He had no idea of the truth. He didn't know of his true bloodline, that his father was a fool who'd married a viper or what terrible acts his mother had committed. He didn't know what the future held for him at all. Baelfire just knew that it was a beautiful fall day and there was fun to be had. It was almost pitiful. Still, Rumpelstiltskin felt a wave of anger inside. The imp had been that trusting and innocent once and look where it had gotten him.

Shaking his head, Rumpelstiltskin popped a blackberry into his mouth and tried to clear his head of those negative thoughts. He needed something else to focus on for a little while, something other than his anger, just for a moment. And what better way to do that than to mess with the pixies yet again?

Rumpelstiltskin's eye twinkled as he waved his fingers, giving Tinker Bell's hair a hard pull. As expected, Tinker Bell yelped, looked to her side and immediately thought Blue had done it and pulled Blue's hair even harder in retaliation. Angry, Blue smacked Tinker Bell's hand and then felt her hair pulled on her opposite side where Nova was sitting. Moments later, there was an all-out hair pulling, slapping war between the three pixies.

Belle shifted into human form and laughed. Rumpelstiltskin even chuckled and closed his eyes as he reveled in the shrieking of the pesky gnats. Once again, they were all too easy to trick and prank. But Rumpelstiltskin liked it that way, it made it all the more fun.

Suddenly, Rumpelstiltskin's relaxing moment was interrupted when Belle unexpectedly grabbed Rumpelstiltskin's hand and pointed to Baelfire.

"Rumpel, _look!_ " she cried. "Baelfire—"

Rumpelstiltskin groaned in annoyance. "What, Belle? What's—oh." Rumpelstiltskin's voice wandered off when he saw what Belle was so frantic about. Baelfire had kicked his ball too hard and was running to catch up with it. In the boy's haste, he was running straight into a field of very tall reeds that blocked his line of sight, preventing him from seeing the cliff's edge. "The little beasty's about to fall off the cliff. How deliciously charming."

Belle gave Rumpelstiltskin a scathing look. " _Rumpel!_ "

Refusing to let Baelfire perish in such a manner, Belle turned back into her bird form and attempted to alert the pixies of what was happening, but the pixies were so caught up in their squabble that they didn't even notice Belle's frantic calls. Out of desperation, Belle even tried to get Baelfire's attention, but the wind picked up and blew Belle back into Rumpelstiltskin's tree before she even got the chance.

Rumpelstiltskin grabbed Belle when she flew his direction and gently stroked her while healing her body of the bruises she'd sustained when she'd crashed. Belle was grateful, but wouldn't stop making frantic cries, gesturing with her wings of the danger Baelfire was in. All the while, Rumpelstiltskin kept his gaze on Baelfire who kept getting closer and closer to the cliff's edge. First Baelfire was forty feet, then thirty, twenty and then…

Instead of falling to his demise, Baelfire and his ball were picked up by the branches and vine that littered the cliff's wall. Gently and carefully, as though they were fragile as a bird's egg, Baelfire and his ball were carried to safety. Once safe, Baelfire picked up his ball and went back to his aunts, who were complete and utterly oblivious to what had almost happened.

Rumpelstiltskin lowered his hand, stopping the spell he'd just cast. When Belle heaved a sigh of relief and gave Rumpelstiltskin a strange look, Rumpelstiltskin stared back and said, "What?"

So, he'd saved Baelfire's life. What of it? It didn't mean that Rumpelstiltskin actually _liked_ Cora's spawn. That was ludicrous. There was just no sense in the boy perishing before the curse could be fulfilled. Nothing more, nothing less.

XXX

More years went by.

With each passing day, Cora grew more and more paranoid and slowly, her kingdom as well as her life in general, fell into ruin. Her kingdom was in a perpetual state of mourning for the prince they would never get to see grow into an heir worthy of the throne. In contrast, Baelfire continued to grow into a fine young man and despite his young age of just fourteen years, he was good-looking as well as kind and responsible. In his ignorance of the curse, Baelfire's life was a joyous one and he lived each day to the fullest.

Normally, Rumpelstiltskin would've reacted in some way to all that was occurring but for once, Cora and Baelfire were the least of Rumpelstiltskin's concerns. On the night of Baelfire's fourteenth birthday, the imp was on edge, more so than usual and no one could blame him. For tonight was the night of the Lunar Eclipse, an event that took place once every ten thousand years, a night that all, both human and faerie dreaded and it was no wonder. For it was on this night that the flaw in the spell that banished the Black Fairy and others like her, shined through. On the night of the Lunar Eclipse, a night of pure darkness, all manner of dark creature temporarily broke free of their prison and would wreak their havoc upon innocents.

Normally, the creatures would just come through and for the brief span of the eclipse and the magic that caused their banishment would force them back as soon as the eclipse was over, but Rumpelstiltskin planned to change all that. Tonight, he planned to fix the flaw in the banishment spell and seal the darkness away forever, ensuring that such wicked things would never again threaten the Fair Folk or anyone else. Doing it would be difficult, very physically taxing, but it would be worth it. One less threat against the Moors and the rest of faerie kind.

Rumpelstiltskin had prepared the necessary spell and he stood at the Thorn Wall where the veil was at its thinnest and the incident would take place. Rumpelstiltskin was fully prepared for whatever came his way. Or so he believed, but events rarely unfold as one plans, especially for an imp.

The full moon glowed brightly as everyone, be them a human or a faerie, hid in their respective homes. The faeries that had previously fought in wars, stood guard over the smaller faeries as per Rumpelstiltskin's orders, ready to attack should the imp's plan fail. And then, before anyone could even blink the eclipse began and a dark shadow fell upon the realm. The ground rumbled and split and from the darkness emerged one of the most dangerous dark creatures of all: ogres.

An ogre was a creature that was neither faerie nor human. They were tall, almost fifty feet in height, with large muscles the size of oak trees, sharp teeth and fingernails, and quite hideous to look at. Their physical strength was beyond comparison. It was said their ferocious war was strong enough to blow one's hair back. They did not communicate with words, only roars and grunts and nor did they do what they did for a reason, for they could not be reasoned with. What havoc and destruction they wreaked, they did simply because they could, nothing more. And that made them far too dangerous to be permitted to remain in Rumpelstiltskin's realm

Thankfully, just the one ogre emerged, which made things a little easier. The beast was armed with a great axe and wore spiked armor and judging from the look in its eyes, it was in a foul mood, which made it a formidable foe, but it was still no match for Rumpelstiltskin.

Quickly, Rumpelstiltskin dodged the swing of the ogre's axe and then quickly cast a spell that sent the ogre flying into a nearby boulder, rending the monster unconscious. With his prey down, Rumpelstiltskin raised his cane and plunged it into the ground, setting off a shower of sparks and causing vines to emerge from the ground, which wrapped around the ogre, binding him. Then Rumpelstiltskin chanted the incantation under his breath, summoning forth every ounce of magic in him and in the surrounding nature, begging for their assistance in stopping the darkness while there was still time.

Moments later, Rumpelstiltskin's prayers were heard and the magic heeded his command. There was a great flash of light and then the ground opened up once again and slimy black liquid reached up and dragged the ogre back into the depths. Once again, Rumpelstiltskin raised his cane and plunged it into the ground and with that final blow, sealed the darkness away forever.

His mission accomplished, Rumpelstiltskin's knees buckled with exhaustion and he would've collapsed had Belle not come and grabbed him. She wrapped his arm around her shoulders and allowed him to lean on her as she led him to a rock, where she helped him to sit.

"Is it over?" she asked, quietly.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded. "It's over." It had taken nearly all his energy, but it was over. The Moors were safe again and this time, the threat would never return.

Belle sighed in relief and then smiled. "You should be proud of yourself. You've—did you hear that?" Belle's ears perked up at the sound of a scream coming from the other side of the Thorn Wall. "Who was that? Was that—?"

"Baelfire," muttered Rumpelstiltskin, as he shakily rose to his feet. His heart skipped a beat when he heard the sound an ogre's growl.

"Was that—? But _how—_?!" gasped Belle, horrified.

"Darkness often tricks," growled Rumpelstiltskin, as he parted the Thorn Wall. "A second beast must've escaped when I had my back turned and slinked off through the shadows, it's the only explanation for it being on the other side."

"And Baelfire's caught in it," said Belle. "If it catches up with him, he'll die and go after anything that moves. We have to stop it!" Without waiting for a reply, she shifted into her bird form and took off, not wanting to waste a single moment in stopping the ogre.

Rumpelstiltskin hurried as best he could through the pathway and to Baelfire's location, angrily hissing and muttering to himself as he did so. He cursed himself for not realizing there would be a great price to his victory over the darkness and mostly, he cursed the pixies for not taking better care of their charge.

"What the devil are those idiotic gnats thinking, letting Baelfire out tonight?" hissed Rumpelstiltskin. Of all the harebrained things that could've happened! He knew the pixies could be stupid, but allowing Baelfire out of the cottage on _tonight_ of all nights was beyond foolish as well as reckless. The darkness was sealed away forever, but that wouldn't matter if the ogre had its way. "How could he have left the cottage at this forsaken hour, never mind this night? Doesn't he know what's at stake? What am I saying? Of course he doesn't! How could he know when those _fools_ probably never told him what to expect?"

But Rumpelstiltskin didn't have time to dwell on that. The ogre was nearly upon Baelfire and when it caught up, it would surely kill him, brutally and painfully.

Quickly, Rumpelstiltskin parted the Thorn Wall and hurried to Baelfire's location. It did not take long to find the boy. He was running for his life and carrying something underneath his shawl, clutching it to his chest for dear life. Suddenly, Baelfire tripped over a root, injuring his ankle as he fell onto his back. Unable to flee his pursuer, Baelfire closed his eyes and braced himself for what was surely to come.

Like magic, Belle swooped in and attacked the ogre, going straight for its face, attempting to weaken it. She'd managed to injure the beast enough to prevent it from harming Baelfire when the ogre's body suddenly became glowed with bright red light before turning into dust. The beast was dead, which was a far kinder mercy than his disgusting companion had been.

Baelfire was breathing hard and shaking like a leaf as he slowly sat up, unable to believe what had just happened.

"Who's there?" he called out.

Rumpelstiltskin, who hid in the shadows, did not reply. He did not desire to make his presence known to the boy just yet, if ever. Belle, however, took a different approach. She flew down onto Baelfire's shoulder and gently nuzzled his cheek as she made soft bird noises.

Within moments, Baelfire was calming down. "Pretty bird," he murmured. "Thank you."

Belle chirped, making him smile, and then she tilted her head in questioning.

Guessing Belle's thoughts, Baelfire sighed. "I know I shouldn't be out right now. My aunts did warn me, but I was afraid my friend would get hurt." He lifted his shawl to reveal a little fawn that was sporting a white bandage on leg. "She got lost from her mother and hurt in a hunter's trap. I was taking her home to help her get better before I returned her to her mother. Does that make sense?"

Belle chirped as she nodded. She understood all too well.

From his hiding place, Rumpelstiltskin bit back the urge to scoff and shake his head. Baelfire's acts had not been that of a rebellious child, but that of a merciful person. Rumpelstiltskin didn't know whether to praise the boy for being so brave and selfless or scold him for being so incredibly reckless and going out alone without some form of help. Eventually, Rumpelstiltskin chose to do neither one, reasoning the boy had been terrorized enough for one night.

Knowing that Baelfire could not stay there all night and wanting to make sure Baelfire and his little friend were safely returned, Rumpelstiltskin flicked his hand and wisps of golden magic emerged from his fingertips. Within moments, both Baelfire's and the fawn's injuries were healed completely.

Baelfire gasped in amazement and then looked in Rumpelstiltskin's direction. Though he could not see Rumpelstiltskin in the darkness, he had seen the wisps of magic.

"Thank you," said Baelfire, gratefully. "Thank you so much."

Rumpelstiltskin was still silent. _If you knew who I was, boy, you wouldn't be thanking me._ Baelfire was grateful now, but if he knew the truth, that would not be the case. And privately, Rumpelstiltskin doubted that Baelfire would even remember anything of the accursed night.

Rumpelstiltskin was snapped out of his thoughts when the fawn's mother appeared, having been lured in by Rumpelstiltskin's magic. Once she was reunited with her child, the two of them took off for home with Baelfire waving farewell. When his friend departed, Baelfire turned to Belle, who was still on his shoulder. "I should be getting home now, Pretty Bird, and so should you. Thank you and good-night."

Belle chirped and nuzzled Baelfire's cheek once more before taking off into the darkness.

Unbeknownst to Baelfire, Belle and Rumpelstiltskin followed close behind him to make sure he got home safely. Once he was snug in his bed, sound asleep with his guardian pixies none the wiser, Belle and Rumpelstiltskin went home, quite exhausted and ready for some much needed sleep.

It had been quite a night. And although if asked, Rumpelstiltskin would insist that he'd only done what he'd done to protect the Moors, not out of any affection for Cora's child, he was beginning to wonder if he was deceiving himself. If something had changed within him, something that he dare not speak of, lest it become real.

XXX

As the days grew longer, then shorter and the longer again, the seasons changed from one to the next and then in the blink of an eye, more than a decade had passed following the night of the eclipse.

The Thorn Wall continued to grow stronger with the help of the seasons and Rumpelstiltskin's magic with each passing day. Life in the Moors continued to be peaceful and prosperous under Rumpelstiltskin's reign while life in Storybrooke under Cora's continued to be dismal and uneventful. But neither one meant much to Baelfire, who was unaware of it all as he continued to grow into the young man he was prophesied to become.

Though he'd been blessed with faerie magic at birth, their gifts did not bear fruit until Baelfire himself made the choice to follow them. For that is the price of a christening blessing. One can be blessed in many ways, but unless certain choices are made, no one could truly foresee what would come of them. And in regards to Baelfire, he was everything that was promised and more.

Baelfire's once pudgy, rosy cheeks thinned out and became fair. His spindly legs grew long and lean, so much so that he easily towered over his aunts and he was often relied upon for reaching high places that they could not. His thick, dark curls became smooth as a bird's wing and he kept his locks neatly trimmed. He was also quite strong and his muscles were very well-toned, which only added to his good looks. Where there had once been a scrawny young boy, there now stood a handsome young man who often caught the eye of the girls in his village.

But though Baelfire was considered very handsome and the envy of most of the menfolk, Baelfire was also something an odd one as far as the villagers were concerned. No one knew quite what to make of the kind but strange young man who lived with his spinster aunts. Baelfire always helped out anyone who needed it, always had a kind word to say and treated everyone that he knew with courtesy and respect, and never complained when he worked hard to support his aunts. But still, Baelfire was considered unique. He had very few, if any, friends his own age in the village. If that wasn't enough, while most of the menfolk in the village went about hunting and drinking in the tavern once the day's work was finished, Baelfire took a different path entirely.

Raised far away from the lofty palace and the world of human temptations that he remembered naught, Baelfire was content to spend his days out in the forest where he connected easily with the animals who resided there. Unlike his mother, Baelfire treated every animal he met with gentle kindness, patiently working to gain their trust and then extending the hand of friendship. No matter if they had wings, hooves or talons, the result was the same. In fact, there was not an animal that Baelfire didn't love and the feeling was reciprocated by all accounts. But Baelfire's favorite animal of all was Belle, whom he called, "Pretty Bird,' and whom he spent most of his time with, either reading or simply playing together.

Rumpelstiltskin, who'd continued to watch Baelfire throughout the young man's life, always acting as a guardian shadow, never ceased to be amazed at just how attuned Baelfire with nature. Aside from his dark hair, Baelfire seemed to bear very little of Cora's qualities. Baelfire was her opposite in every way that one could've imagined. What surprised Rumpelstiltskin even more was Baelfire's fascination with the Wall of Thorns.

Baelfire had happened upon it by chance one afternoon when he'd slipped out of the cottage for a little peace and quiet, away from his aunts. Captivated by the great barricade, Baelfire found himself returning on more than one occasion, trying to peek through the thick, thorn-covered branches in hopes of seeing the forbidden realm that lay behind it. He'd been told tales of the Moors but it did not satisfy Baelfire's curiosity and he longed to see it for himself. From the time he was small child, Baelfire had always wondered at the world around him, but it was the faerie world that interested him the most, a fact that both interested and unnerved Rumpelstiltskin.

One chilly, snow-covered winter's day, Rumpelstiltskin was watching Baelfire, who was, as always, trying to catch a glimpse of the Moors. The moment was interrupted by the clattering sound of unwanted guests making their arrival.

Rumpelstiltskin peered down from his hiding place and his anger aroused at the sight of Cora's armed soldiers, who were not only protecting a shipment to the castle but were stopping for supper in front of Wall of Thorns. Rumpelstiltskin couldn't believe the audacity of the soldiers. Hadn't their last beating taught them a lesson? Clearly not. Rumpelstiltskin would just have to teach them a new one.

One of the soldiers spotted Baelfire and tapped the Captain on the shoulder.

"Captain, look! That man. Is that him?" asked the soldier, sounding scared. "Is that Rumpelstiltskin?" Being new to his job, the solider didn't know what the infamous imp looked like and was on edge.

The Captain, who'd been chopping wood for the campfire, stopped what he was doing and stood up to get a better look at the man the solider was referring to. Having been at the christening when the imp had cast his curse, the soldier knew what to look for and the one standing before the Wall of Thorns did not possess any of the qualities necessary.

"No. It's not him," said the Captain. "It's just some peasant boy."

The soldier sighed in relief and then looked puzzled. "What's a peasant boy doing out here?"

The Captain rolled his eyes. "Do I look like I know? I don't know what that peasant's business is and frankly, I don't care!" he barked. "I just want to get out of here as quickly as possible. If that imp finds us here before we deliver this to the Queen, we'll be lucky to leave with our heads! Now, shut your mouth and get back to work!"

The soldier looked alarmed and quickly obeyed his leader.

Having heard enough, Rumpelstiltskin quickly formed a plan in his mind and then turned to Belle. "Bring them to me."

Belle nodded and then with the aid of Rumpelstiltskin's new spell, shifted not into a bird, but a great black wolf. She was the size of a small elephant with thick, black fur, deadly fangs extended to her chin and long sharp talons extended from her giant paws. She looked like a very terrifying creature. The only thing that wasn't scary was her eyes, which still retained Belle's gentle personality. She bounded off.

As soon as Belle's howls echoed throughout the forest, the soldiers and their leader froze in their tracks and frantically searched for the source of the voice. They braced themselves for an attack while their enemy took advantage of their distraction and went straight for Baelfire. Not wanting the young man to be caught in the crossfire, Rumpelstiltskin blew a handful of enchanted sleeping dust onto Baelfire, rendering him unconscious and making him float several feet in the air out of harm's way.

With Cora's son taken care of, Rumpelstiltskin turned his attention to the soldiers, who were backing away in fear of Belle. She'd made her presence known by growling loudly and snapping her dripping fangs at the men. When she bounded towards them, intending to pounce, the soldiers fled in fear of their lives, only to stop in their tracks once again when they discovered that they were being driven into a trap. For there stood Rumpelstiltskin in all his glory, looking dangerously calm.

"My, my, what do we have here?" said Rumpelstiltskin. "Guests! But where are my manners? Allow me to show you some of my famous hospitality."

As they were boxed in with nowhere to run, the scared soldiers huddled together in an attempt to protect each other, but it was of no use.

Rumpelstiltskin raised his arms and made a swirling gesture with his hands. At once, the winds picked up speed and the soldiers were swept into a powerful tornado. The force of the tornado caused their armor and weapons to drop onto the ground like raindrops hitting the forest floor. When the soldiers were no longer armed and armored, Rumpelstiltskin gave one final flick of his wrists and the soldiers were bumped into one another, rendering them unconscious before they were deposited on the other side of the human kingdom.

Pleased with the result of his work, Rumpelstiltskin smiled but his smile quickly faded as he looked upon a helmet that lay on the ground. His curiosity piqued, Rumpelstiltskin knelt down and held his hand just close enough for the metal to heat and burn.

"Iron!" hissed Rumpelstiltskin, as he pulled his hand back. He quickly cast a spell that rendered the iron weapons into dust, but it did little to calm him down. "Cora, you cowardly little _worm!_ "

Rumpelstiltskin was angry. Cora had remembered the innocent remark of iron burning faeries and had decided to ensure she had a weapon against Rumpelstiltskin. No doubt she was planning to use the iron against Rumpelstiltskin after the curse was fulfilled. It was clever, but no less infuriating. Instead of facing Rumpelstiltskin herself, Cora was taking the coward's way out. It shouldn't have surprised him but it did. It was also another, possibly much bigger, problem for Rumpelstiltskin to deal with. He'd been lucky this time and he knew that the next battle might not be the same. If there were more soldiers with more iron weapons, the odds of him making it out alive were quite slim. And if he died, who would protect the Moors?

Rumpelstiltskin was snapped out his thoughts when Belle tapped him on the shoulder. She was in her human form again and leading the still slumbering Baelfire around by his ankle.

"What do you intend to do now?" asked Belle, gesturing to Baelfire.

Rumpelstiltskin did not reply at first as he considered this. "I wonder…" he mused. An idea came to him. An insane, potentially deadly idea. "What if we were take Baelfire to the other side of the Wall?"

Belle's eyes widened in surprise. That was the _last_ suggestion Belle had expected Rumpelstiltskin to make. "Take him to the Moors? Are you sure?"

"Do you object?"

Belle shook her head. "No, I don't object. But I do wonder what you're thinking, Rumpel."

"You're not the only one, Belle," admitted Rumpelstiltskin. He didn't know what he was thinking, other than his curiosity was piqued. Logically, it made sense for Baelfire to go to the Moors as it was safe there from Cora's soldiers who might mistake Baelfire for a peasant and not care if he were caught in the crossfire. And Rumpelstiltskin wanted to know what the young man would think of the Moors. "I can't help but wonder what Bae would think of the Moors."

 _If I do this, if I take this risk, there's no telling what Baelfire will do_ , thought Rumpelstiltskin. _Would he see the beauty of the Moors or be frightened of it? Or worse, would he be like every other human before him and try to destroy it? Am I being foolish to even consider this? Or is the best decision, given the circumstances?_

Belle raised an eyebrow at the unintentional nickname of Cora's son but said nothing on the subject. "Do what you think is best, Rumpel. I'll stand by you, whatever you choose."

Rumpelstiltskin shot Belle a grateful look before making his decision.


	5. The Curse's Power

**The Curse's Power**

Night had fallen.

The full moon glowed brightly as it hung high in the sky, casting a comforting light to those who needed it the most. Cora was in desperate need of such comfort, but she refused to acknowledge it, preferring instead to pace inside the room that she had rarely left for more than two decades. Though meals were regularly placed at the door, the servants never knocked, afraid cast their eyes upon what had once been a queen of legend and what was now the stuff of nightmares.

Time had not been kind to Cora and she looked a frightful mess. She was thin, far too thin to be considered healthy. There were dark bags under Cora's once lovely eyes from lack of proper sleep. Her fair skin was heavily wrinkled from stress and anger, giving her the appearance of a greater age than she was. Cora's long brown hair, which she used to keep washed and pinned in an elegant bun with a few loose strands on her head, was now cut short to her shoulders and quite lank as well as dull and heavily tangled from lack of proper grooming. Her once beautiful gowns of silk and jewels hung loosely on Cora's bony frame and were almost completely threadbare as well as stained and torn.

All in all, Cora was not the lucky miller's daughter who'd wed Xavier's son anymore. That person appeared to have died when Rumpelstiltskin cast his curse.

"You mock me," murmured Cora, just as a servant knocked and poked his head into the room. "Even now, you _still_ continue to mock me. How dare you?"

"My lady?" said the servant, hesitantly. "Majesty, pardon the interruption. If I could have your attention for but a moment?"

Cora ignored the servant. She did not turn to face him and she did not speak to him. She simply gazed upon what had been her trophy for many, many years.

Becoming quite uneasy and eager to leave, the servant decided to just blurt out the message and get on with his night.

"Your Majesty, I do apologize, but the King requests your presence. It's quite urgent. You must—"

Cora raised her hand, silencing him. "Leave me."

The servant's heart sank as he tried one last time. "Your Highness, please. The King is not well. The nurses are fearful that he won't last the night. He's—"

"I said _leave me!_ " shouted Cora, as the room began to shake with her magic. "For heaven's sake, you stupid peasant! Can you not see I'm in the middle of a conversation?"

Not wishing to arouse the Queen's anger further, the servant bowed. "My apologies, Your Grace. I'll leave you to your…'conversation.'" He said the last word with some delicacy as there was no one but himself and Cora in the room. "And I won't be back until morning."

"See that you aren't," snapped Cora.

With another humble bow, the servant left, hoping the Queen would be in a better state when morning came and she'd had a few hours' sleep—assuming she would sleep at all. And privately, the servant doubted the Queen even cared about her husband's fate or else she might've noticed just how sick Henry had been over the past few months, or that Henry was dying and would most probably die before dawn.

The kingdom all knew what was happened and the people were saddened by the knowledge of their King's impending death. But what was most heartbreaking about it was the knowledge that Henry's illness was not a physical one. Henry was dying of the one thing that neither the greatest physician nor even magic itself could cure: a broken heart.

It had taken Henry more than twenty years, but he'd finally come to realize that while he'd given his heart freely, that love had never once been returned, not by his own father and certainly not Cora. Henry had been nothing but an embarrassment and a disappointment in the eyes of his father, and nothing but a means to end to Cora. Henry had loved them both dearly and all he'd gotten for his trusting and caring heart was a lifetime of cruel abuse and neglect, a life starved of love. When he'd become ill, Henry had tried to hold on in hopes of being reunited with the child that he believed was his, that he still loved despite not having watched Baelfire grow up or having an inkling of what Baelfire was like; but in the end Henry's strength was gone. He was dying of a broken heart and none of his family would mourn him, not his wife and tragically not the child who never even knew of Henry's existence.

However, in spite of Henry's broken heart, he still loved Cora even though that loved was not returned. He longed to see her, just one last time before Death took him away. But Cora could not be bothered with her husband's impending demise and nor did she care. In her mind, she was finally going to be rid of the fool and she would be all the better for it.

Alone with her thoughts, Cora resumed her conversation as she stared straight ahead at her tormentor. "You were intended to be kept as a trophy to represent my triumph. But instead, day after day, year after year, you serve only to mock and scorn me. Remind me of my failures, of how some still see me as just the miller's daughter who was lucky. But you never do anything without a reason, do you?"

Cora stared at the object of her torment, a great glass and iron case housing Rumpelstiltskin's gigantic dark gold wings. Rays of moonlight shone around them, giving them an unnerving glow. For nearly twenty-eight years, Cora had kept Rumpelstiltskin's wings locked away as a trophy, proof that there was nothing that could stand in her way of accomplishing her dreams. But now they only served as a painful reminder that Cora's ascension to power had been out of luck and the sight of them made her fear what would happen if she failed to win the war between herself and the imp. Worse still, Cora knew that if the wings were ever returned, Rumpelstiltskin's power would increase tenfold and he would be unstoppable, something that Cora could not allow.

Cora stepped forward and rested her head against the glass as she whispered, "Do you?"

Without warning, the wings gave a might flap, causing Cora to jump back in alarm. After a moment, the wings became motionless again. Since being severed from Rumpelstiltskin, the wings had flapped briefly on more than one occasion as they were trying to break free and return to their own. But Cora refused to let that happen and even now, she was still startled when they attempted to escape. Cora took a deep breath to relax and calm her fragile nerves.

"One moment's weakness. _One single moment's_ and I spend the rest of my life paying for it!" spat Cora. "Love is weakness. _Compassion_ is weakness! And I succumbed to it and spared his life instead of killing when I had the chance! Oh, heavens, what a _fool_ I was!"

The wings flapped again, this time with greater force.

"When the curse fails, Rumpelstiltskin will come for me. He'll come for my entire kingdom. He'll take away everything I hold dear, just as I did him. That thought alone is bad enough, but if by chance, that blasted imp finds Baelfire and learns the truth…" Cora already knew what the consequences would be if Rumpelstiltskin knew the truth. Never mind a life-changing curse, Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't hesitate to see Cora destroyed. Cora shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. "I pray that day never comes. Instead, I will see to it that Rumpelstiltskin's curse fails and when it does, I will not be as weak. I will do what I should've done all those years ago! I will slay him and burn his carcass to ash!"

Cora cackled loudly at the thought of her sweet, well-earned vengeance that would surely come and the terrifying laugh echoed about the room.

XXX

Meanwhile, far across the kingdom, Baelfire was arousing from his enchanted slumber.

Baelfire couldn't explain how it'd happened. The last thing he remembered was staring at the Thorn Wall, trying to find a way to catch a glimpse of the forbidden realm that lay beyond it. The next thing Baelfire knew, everything had gone black and he'd fallen asleep. Now, he was blinking to clear his vision as he slowly sat up and yawned as he rubbed his head, which felt oddly light considering the nap he'd just taken.

"What on earth happened?" murmured Baelfire, to himself. "Where am…I…?"

Baelfire's voice wandered off as he gazed at his surroundings and realized that he was not in Storybrooke. He was in the most amazing land that he'd ever seen. He was on the other side of the Thorn Wall. He was in the Moors.

Baelfire's heart leapt as he quickly stood up and gazed at the Moorland. The full moon hung high in the clear, starry night sky, illuminating the realm. Tiny faeries glowed in every color of the rainbow, lighting up the darkness. The trees were covered in frost which sparkled like jewels. The waterfalls and rivers shimmered and shined like silver. And there seemed to be a faint hum in the air that reverberated throughout the land, filling Baelfire's heart with peace and contentment.

"Oh, _wow_ …" he breathed. It was more beautiful that Baelfire had imagined. He found himself wishing he could stay there forever. While Baelfire didn't have any complaints about life he'd been raised in and he loved his aunts, there was something about the Moors that made him feel something he'd never felt before. He felt complete. He felt as though he was _home_.

A bright, blue light came in Baelfire's direction. When it got closer, Baelfire discovered it was not a light but the luminescent glow of a water fairy and her friends.

Baelfire smiled and gently held out his hand as the water faeries flew around him in curiosity, having never before seen a human in their realm. They were quite small in size, but very beautiful in colors of palest blue and sea green. In the place of feet were tails like that of mermaids, there was tiny webbing in between their fingers and their hair rippled as though the beautiful locks were underwater.

"Hello, there," said Baelfire, as one of the water faeries touched her hand to his. Her little palm barely covered his smallest fingertip. "I'm Baelfire. What's your name?"

The water faerie opened her mouth to reply but then she looked over Baelfire's shoulder and gasped. Without warning, the water faerie and her friends took off into the night.

A twig snapped and Baelfire turned around. Despite the darkness, he could just make out a pair of familiar eyes that made him smile. Suddenly, Baelfire knew how he'd gotten to the Moors and he was thrilled that the one who'd brought him there was the one those eyes belonged to. Baelfire knew _exactly_ who it was and the young man was eager to make a proper introduction at long last.

"I know you're there," said Baelfire. "Come on out. Don't be afraid."

There was a soft chuckle as a deep, husky male voice said, "I'm not afraid."

Baelfire tilted his head. If the owner of the voice wasn't afraid, why was he still hiding in the shadows? "Then why don't you come out?" Did he think Baelfire would judge him for something as shallow as appearance after all that had happened between the two of them?

"Then _you'll_ be afraid," said the voice coolly.

Baelfire stared for the briefest of moments before laughing. "Me? Afraid? Of _you?_ That's impossible." Why on earth should Baelfire have been afraid of the owner of the voice? It made no sense at all.

"Oh? And why is that?" asked the voice, curiously.

"Come on out and I'll tell you," offered Baelfire. "Please?"

At that point, Baelfire was willing to do anything to finally meet the faerie.

There was a reluctant sigh and then the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight.

Baelfire blinked. The faerie standing before him was unlike anything Baelfire could've imagined. The faerie stood a few inches taller than Baelfire, with his great horns adding more height. The faerie's hair was curled and a dirty gold color. His skin was gold-dusted and almost scaly like a crocodile's. He wore the oddest clothes Baelfire had ever seen—a black and burgundy crocodile and snakeskin suit. And he walked with a limp as he leaned on a black and gold walking cane.

The faerie was not what Baelfire's aunts would've called handsome, but Baelfire didn't care. In his eyes, the faerie was not ugly or terrifying to look at in the slightest. In fact, the sight of him made Baelfire's smile widen.

"Why do you not fear me?" asked the faerie, quietly.

Baelfire positively beamed. "It's obvious, isn't it? You're my Faerie Godfather. My papa."

The faerie gaped at Baelfire, clearly taken aback by Baelfire's response. "I beg your pardon? Your… _what?_ "

"Faerie Godfather. My papa," repeated Baelfire, ignoring the faerie's reaction. All his life, Baelfire had wondered as to the identity of his silent, guardian angel and after reading a good many book on faerie lore and the like, had come to the conclusion that the faerie was his Faerie Godfather, Baelfire's papa. "You've been following all my life, watching over and protecting me. I've always known when you were close by."

The faerie raised a curious eyebrow. "How?"

Baelfire pointed to the faerie's shadow, which was just visible in the moonlight. "Your shadow. It's been following me ever since I could remember. Wherever I went, I had no need to be scared because I knew you were close by, keeping me safe. And I also remember all too clearly of when you saved me from that ogre when I was fourteen."

A look of understand flickered across the faerie's face. "Ah. So, that's how. I should've guessed."

"You don't mind, do you?" asked Baelfire, hesitantly. He now suddenly worried if he'd been mistaken or had unintentionally offended the faerie. "If I call you by either of those names?"

The faerie shook his head. "Call me what you will."

Baelfire nodded in relief and then his face brightened when Pretty Bird flew down and landed on a tree branch next to Papa.

"Hello, Pretty Bird," said Baelfire, fondly as he stroked her feathers.

Papa turned to Pretty Bird, a soft smile flickering across his face. "This is Belle."

"Belle," mused Baelfire. It was French for 'beauty' which suited the bird perfectly. "I like it."

Belle extended her feathered wings and bowed before leaping off the branch. When she landed, she was no longer a bird, but a beautiful human female, who was smiling fondly at Baelfire.

"Hello, Baelfire," she said. "It's wonderful to meet you properly at last. I've been waiting for this day for a very long time."

Baelfire bowed and then tenderly kissed Belle's hand, something he'd seen other men in the village do many, many times and he'd always wanted to try. "The pleasure is all mine, my lady."

Belle giggled. "Such a gentleman."

Baelfire nodded and then eagerly turned to the Moors, still unable to believe that he was finally there after so many years of dreaming of it.

"Forgive me if I seem overexcited, but I still can't believe I'm here. My aunts always said it was forbidden for humans," said Baelfire. "It's so much more than I ever imagined. It's paradise. But how did we get through the Wall? How long can I stay?"

Papa tensed at the question. "I let you in, as a kindness," he said, after a moment. "And you may stay until dawn if that's what you wish."

"Thank you," said Baelfire, gratefully. "You don't know what this means to me. Can…can I explore for little while? I want to see more."

Papa nodded and gestured for Baelfire to follow him, something Baelfire was only too happy to do.

XXX

Over the next several months following that fateful night, there was a change in the Moors and in its residents.

Despite having once desired for no humans to ever come near the Moors again, Rumpelstiltskin found himself frequently allowing Baelfire to enter the faerie kingdom, unable to contain his curiosity as to what Baelfire would do next on his visits. Rumpelstiltskin was not alone in his feelings as all the other Fair Folk were intrigued by the special young man as well. Several times a week, Baelfire would come to the Thorn Wall, no matter the season or time of day, and wait for Rumpelstiltskin to part the protective barrier. When the pathway was opened, Baelfire would eagerly run into the Moors to visit with Belle. And the more Baelfire visited, the more wonder and joy came to the Moorlands.

Fair Folk who were generally shy and mysterious would emerge from their houses just to lay eyes on Baelfire, before coming to introduce themselves in hopes of being friends. It did not take long for Baelfire to make deep, binding friendships with the Fair Folk. He was fascinated and in awe of each every one of the faeries he met, from the tiny and beautiful dew faeries, to the spiky hedgehog faeries with their oversized ears and spiky backs to the giant dryads who helped protect the Moors. Baelfire made no distinctions between the faeries and loved them all. And they _all_ loved Baelfire, even some of the nature faeries who tended to be jealous of anyone they thought prettier than them.

"It's so incredible," murmured Baelfire, one summer's evening as he watched the starlight and dew faeries dance upon the skims of the stream creating a beautiful light show for Baelfire. "I wish my aunts could see this."

Rumpelstiltskin's grip on his cane tightened at the mention of the obnoxious gnats, but said nothing. When Baelfire began visiting the Moors, Rumpelstiltskin had requested that Baelfire keep the visits a secret, to which Baelfire had consented. Right afterwards, Baelfire had enquired if his guardian pixies could come with him sometimes, but Rumpelstiltskin had politely refused to the best of his ability. Rumpelstiltskin had been adamant about their exile and the imp had no intention of changing his mind on the matter. The pixies had no place in the Moors, not after what they'd done and more to the point, Rumpelstiltskin didn't want the pixies to know of what the imp had been doing for the past twenty-eight years as it would only lead to trouble. Great trouble that Rumpelstiltskin wanted to avoid.

Spotting a shy visitor, Rumpelstiltskin gently nudged Baelfire with his cane. "You have a guest, Bae."

Baelfire turned his head to see a lady wallerbog, holding a tiny bouquet of freshly picked pomegranates in her hand. She was blushing with shyness as she held them out for Baelfire.

"Oh, are these for me? Thank you," said Baelfire. He took the pomegranates, sniffed them and placed them into his knapsack. "I've never had these before. They're lovely and I'm sure they'll be quite delicious. Thank you."

The lady wallerbog's blush deepened and she garbled in her faerie tongue, as if to say that it was nothing. But the happy moment was interrupted when another wallerbog, a jealous one, tossed a fistful of mud at the pair. It was intending to hit the lady wallerbog but hit Baelfire instead. Upon being glared at, the wallerbog feigned ignorance of any mud throwing.

Both Belle and Rumpelstiltskin waited with bated breath to see what would happen next.

Instead of getting angry, Baelfire's eyes gleamed with mischief and before anyone could stop him, Baelfire grabbed his own fistful of mud and hit the wallerbogs. Within moments, there was a free-for-all mud war between at least seven wallerbogs and Baelfire, who was enjoying every minute of it judging by the laughter emitting from his throat. When one wallerbog accidentally hit Belle with a wad of mud, he shrank back, looking guilty as everyone knew how protective Rumpelstiltskin was of Belle. But before he could stop himself, Rumpelstiltskin found himself laughing at the sight of his friend wearing the mud mask and the tenseness in the air evaporated as quickly as it came.

Rumpelstiltskin ceased laughed, however, when Belle retaliated with her own fistfuls of mud and turned the laughter onto _him_. Needless to say, the mud war only escalated from there and continued to last until all participants were thoroughly drenched in the thick mud. It could not be said for certain as to who had won the mud war as a result. It was the most fun Rumpelstiltskin had had in years.

Several hours and a good long bath at the pools later, Baelfire, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle were cleaned of the mud and went about exploring more of the Moors. No matter how much territory they covered, there was always plenty to see and everything Baelfire saw captivated him, as it always did. It never ceased to amaze Rumpelstiltskin at how little there was of Cora in her son. Where Cora had never respected nature and only ever saw what the world could give her, Baelfire saw a world of wonders and treated it with the courtesy that it was due. Also, unlike Cora, Baelfire seemed to naturally fit in with the Fair Folk of the Moors, as though it was where he was meant to be all along. Baelfire was like a breath of fresh air, a reminder of what the imp had been once and what Rumpelstiltskin was trying to protect.

What's more, Rumpelstiltskin was finding it harder to part with Baelfire at the end of the Moorland visits. The imp was growing attached to the son of his greatest enemy and found himself looking forward to Baelfire's visits. Oftentimes, the two would go on long walks and comfortably talk for hours about what was on their minds, what happened during each other's day or nothing at all, and they were only too happy to listen to each other. The young princeling was unknowingly stealing what was left of Rumpelstiltskin's heart, and it was something Rumpelstiltskin didn't know what to make of.

A few weeks prior to Baelfire's twenty-eighth birthday, Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire were on a walk when Baelfire spotted something on the ground.

"Papa?"

Rumpelstiltskin was snapped out of thoughts. "Yes, Bae?"

"Look at this. Baelfire knelt down and picked up a large, dark gold feather. "Whose is this, do you think?"

It was Rumpelstiltskin's feather or one of them at any rate. But its appearance made no sense as the only feathers not taken with the rest of Rumpelstiltskin's wings had been left behind in the iron chain after Cora had betrayed him. It was then that Rumpelstiltskin got a good look at their surroundings and then his blood ran cold and his heart pounded like a rabbit's as he realized that they had, without thinking, wandered into the place where he had last met Cora. This was the dreaded place where she'd taken his wings and crippled him, a place he had not visited since that accursed day.

"Bae, we need to leave," said Rumpelstiltskin, his tone not inviting argument. He was amazed he could even speak as just breathing was becoming increasingly difficult as his mind began to be overwhelmed with painful flashbacks. " _Now!_ "

Baelfire looked baffled but did not protest as he followed Rumpelstiltskin far away from the dark area and to a grove of trees where they rested upon some large rocks. Up above, Belle was in bird form, chattering with her friends, for which the imp was grateful as Belle's sweet bird call was calming on Rumpelstiltskin's nerves.

Not a word was said as Rumpelstiltskin took many deep breaths and clutched his cane for dear life as he tried to calm down. Baelfire sat next to him, looking worried but respecting Rumpelstiltskin's boundaries until the imp was calm enough to talk.

"Papa, what happened back there?" asked Baelfire, concerned.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed and took a deep breath, deciding to settle with telling part of the story. "You may have noticed that unlike some of the Fair Folk, I don't fly and I walk with a limp." When Baelfire nodded, Rumpelstiltskin continued. "That was not always the case. I had wings once, a very long time ago. That feather you found."

Baelfire looked both surprised and curious. "What happened?"

Rumpelstiltskin's throat tightened. "They were stolen from me." _By your evil, backstabbing mother_ , he was tempted to say, but did not. Instead, Rumpelstiltskin said, "I was betrayed, by someone I trusted very much and it happened in that clearing. Since then, I've not gone near it. That's what you saw back there."

Baelfire gasped in horror and tears glittered in his eyes. "That's horrible. I'm so sorry, Papa."

"It's not your fault, Bae," said Rumpelstiltskin, softly. Privately, Rumpelstiltskin finally realized the truth in those words. _It wasn't Baelfire's fault_. For the past twenty-eight years, Rumpelstiltskin had been projecting that blame onto an innocent soul and the thought made Rumpelstiltskin's heart ache with terrible regret and shame.

Rumpelstiltskin's skin broke out in goosebumps when he felt Baelfire take his hand and give it a tight, comforting squeeze. Baelfire's selfless compassion was once again making itself known.

"What color were they?" asked Baelfire, attempting to lighten the subject. "Were they very large?"

Rumpelstiltskin smiled nostalgically as he thought of those happier times. "They were dark gold and so great in size that they dragged behind me when I walked. But they were strong, strong enough to carry me into the heavens and headwinds. They never faltered, not once. And they never abandoned me." It was both painful and a relief for Rumpelstiltskin to speak of his wings as it stirred inside him memories that he had not thought of in years and reminded Rumpelstiltskin of how much he missed his wings.

Baelfire gave a soft, contented sigh. "I wish I could've seen them. Is there anything I can do to help you get them back?"

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. "No, but I appreciate the offer, Bae." He gave Baelfire's hand a quick squeeze and then rose up. "Come along, it's getting late. Your aunts will be worried if you're not back at home soon."

Baelfire looked disappointed but obeyed and walked with Rumpelstiltskin to the Thorn Wall.

When they arrived at the Wall of Thorns, something unexpected occurred. Baelfire's hand brushed against one of the thorny branches and immediately, the Wall parted and allowed him to depart from the Moors. Both Baelfire and Rumpelstiltskin stared in shocked disbelief.

"Have you ever done that before?" asked Rumpelstiltskin.

Baelfire shook his head. "No."

"Then how did you do it?" pressed Rumpelstiltskin. If there was some flaw in the protective spell that Rumpelstiltskin had cast, then he needed to know so he could fix it.

Baelfire shrugged. "I've no idea. All I did was touch it."

 _Just touch it? That's impossible. No one unless they're of my blood should be able to do that and I have no blood-kin to speak of._ Baelfire shouldn't have been able to part the Wall of Thorns. Not with the spell Rumpelstiltskin had put into place. Which meant there was only one explanation possible, one that Rumpelstiltskin prayed with all his heart wasn't true as it would mean something greatly upsetting.

"Let's get you home, Bae," said Rumpelstiltskin, briskly, pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind.

XXX

As per usual, when Rumpelstiltskin returned Baelfire safely home, he placed Baelfire under the spell of sleeping dust and floated Baelfire's sleeping body into bed. Whereupon, Rumpelstiltskin would tuck Baelfire in, as though the young man were still a child.

"Good-night, Bae," whispered Rumpelstiltskin. He'd done this many, many times before. But this time was different than the others. This time, Rumpelstiltskin was not going to just leave after saying good-night. Tonight, Rumpelstiltskin was going to do what he should've done a very long time ago. He was going to revoke the dark curse.

It had taken so long to overcome his own sufferings to realize it, but he'd done it. Rumpelstiltskin had finally accepted that regardless of the pain that Cora had caused him, Rumpelstiltskin had had no right in making Baelfire pay for Cora's sins. Baelfire was an innocent soul who deserved to live a full life and not one that ended in just twenty-eight years. He deserved to have the chance to fall in love, marry, have children and so much more—everything that Rumpelstiltskin's life was denied. And Rumpelstiltskin was going to make sure that would happen.

Rumpelstiltskin took a deep breath and summoned up the magic within him. "I revoke my curse. Let it be no more. I revoke my curse. Let it be no more!" Like before when he'd first cast the dreaded curse, golden wisps of magic surrounded Rumpelstiltskin's form and erupted into great flames. In turn, the layer of curse magic that lay within Baelfire began to emerge, the flickering of magic licked the air. But neither one touched each other. The curse refused to be undone.

Refusing to give up, Rumpelstiltskin tried again, this time more forcefully. "I revoke my curse! Let it be no more!" This time, the whole room began to shake with the force of Rumpelstiltskin's magic but still, the curse would not be revoked.

Desperate fear gnawed at Rumpelstiltskin's belly and he tried several times over to revoke the curse, shouting so loudly that it was a wonder the whole kingdom didn't hear him and the cottage nearly collapsed to the ground from the force of the spellwork. But no matter how hard or how many times Rumpelstiltskin tried, the curse could not be undone.

Rumpelstiltskin felt tears sting his eyes as his own words from nearly twenty-eight years before echoed in his head.

 _This curse will last until the end of time. No power on Earth can change it. This curse will last until the end of time. No power on Earth can change it._

"Oh, _Bae_ …" whispered Rumpelstiltskin, sadly. He'd only himself to blame for the current, tragic state of events. No one had forced Rumpelstiltskin to take vengeance by punishing an innocent life. This was all this fault and he knew it. The curse, which he'd so heartlessly called a gift, could not be undone. Which meant, in just a short while, Baelfire would prick his finger on a spinning wheel and never wake up. And it was all Rumpelstiltskin's fault. "Forgive me."

With a heavy heart, Rumpelstiltskin turned to leave for the Wall of Thorns, only to stop in his tracks. _The Thorn Wall. Baelfire opened it with his touch_. He still hadn't explained how Baelfire had opened the Wall of Thorns when it should've been impossible to do. It wouldn't make any difference, wouldn't change the inevitable but still Rumpelstiltskin needed to know the truth and he needed to know now.

Rumpelstiltskin trembled as he turned back around and then carefully snipped off a tiny lock of Baelfire's hair. Rumpelstiltskin then plucked a few of his own hairs and placed both samples in a tiny enchanted vial, which he shook. The effect was immediate, the hairs bound themselves together and then turned the color of spun gold. The magic didn't lie. There was no denying it.

Baelfire was Rumpelstiltskin's son.

Rumpelstiltskin felt as though he was going to be sick. Baelfire wasn't just a prince, he was a half-fae child, the first of his kind. He was Rumpelstiltskin's own natural-born son. Cora had told a terrible lie, not just to her subjects and her husband, but also to Rumpelstiltskin. What was worse, in Rumpelstiltskin's blind quest for vengeance, he'd cursed not only an innocent life but his own _son_.

Shocked and horrified, Rumpelstiltskin dropped the vial, which shattered on impact and then he disappeared from the cottage as quickly as he could. He went straight for the Black Castle, desiring the solitude it provided. Once alone with his pain, Rumpelstiltskin screamed at the top of his lungs and plunged his walking cane into the floor of the castle, setting off a great explosion of magic that decimated the Black Castle into dust.

XXX

Belle had been sleeping peacefully in her nest in Rumpelstiltskin's rowan tree when she heard his terrible, heartbreaking screams of grief.

Immediately, Belle awoke and her heart twisted with worry and fear. The last time Belle had heard Rumpelstiltskin make such a terrible cry was when he'd found out why Cora had betrayed him. And she'd seen what that pain had led to. Belle didn't know what could've caused that same kind of pain now, but she wasn't about to let Rumpelstiltskin suffer alone. She was going to stand beside him and do everything she could to ease his burden.

Belle flew in the direction of Rumpelstiltskin's screams and saw the Black Castle be obliterated out of existence. A feat not easily accomplished. Terrified, Belle quickened her pace and arrived just in time to see Rumpelstiltskin collapse on to the ground. He tossed his cane aside and buried his face in his hands and cried heart wrenching sobs that Belle had not heard in years.

"Rumpel!"

When Rumpelstiltskin didn't respond, Belle knelt down and grabbed Rumpelstiltskin's hands.

"Rumpel, look at me," she commanded, as she cupped his face in her hands. "Look at me!"

When Rumpelstiltskin's eyes met Belle's, her worry increased at the depth of despair and loathing she saw in his reddish-brown gaze.

"Rumpelstiltskin, please tell me. What's happened?" asked Belle, unable to keep the desperation out of her voice. "Talk to me."

For what seemed like ages, Rumpelstiltskin did not speak. Only hiccupping sobs emitted from his throat. Eventually, he swallowed painfully and said, "I'm a monster, Belle. I'm no better than my parents or Cora. I'm worse. Oh, by the gods, what have I done?"

"Don't say that," said Belle, fiercely. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and she refused to let Rumpelstiltskin tear himself down like that. "You've made mistakes, but you're not like those monsters. You're different. You're—"

"Baelfire opened the Thorn Wall," said Rumpelstiltskin, bluntly.

Startled, Belle blinked in confusion. "What? That's impossible. You—"

"I know," interrupted Rumpelstiltskin, his voice rough with grief. "Please, just let me speak. Don't interrupt me, otherwise I don't think I can get this out."

Belle nodded and patiently waited for Rumpelstiltskin to speak.

Rumpelstiltskin took a deep breath. "You were right. I never should've cursed Baelfire. It just took me too long to realize it. When I took Bae home, I tried to revoke the curse as I should've done a long time ago." Fresh tears glittered in Rumpelstiltskin's eyes. "But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't do it. As I said, no power on Earth can change the curse. I started to leave but then I remembered the Wall and I…I had to know. I took some of his hairs and did a test."

Rumpelstiltskin's body shook and for a moment, he did not speak.

Belle bit her lip anxiously. "And?" she pressed.

Rumpelstiltskin took a deep, shuddering breath. "There's something I never told anyone. The night that Cora betrayed me, we…she…" He couldn't even say it, but Belle didn't need Rumpelstiltskin's words to figure out what he was trying to say. She felt sick to her stomach, but said nothing. She just gave his shoulders a gentle squeeze, silently encouraging him to continue. "The magic confirmed my suspicions. Baelfire isn't just Cora's son, he's also _mine._ _My son!_ I cursed my own son, Belle! I'm a monster."

Belle was shocked, to say the least. Baelfire was Rumpelstiltskin's child. She'd never once considered there was shared blood between the two of them. It was unheard of for a half-fae child to exist as no one had ever taken that step before. But instead of dwelling on her own shock, Belle focused on comforting her grieving friend. Belle cradled Rumpelstiltskin in her arms, one hand on his neck gently massaging his hair and the other gently rubbing soothing circles on his back. Rumpelstiltskin buried his face in Belle's shoulder, clinging to her for dear life as he cried, mourning the terrible choices he'd made and the fate he'd condemned his own firstborn to.

Tears of her own stung Belle's eyes and she felt Rumpelstiltskin's pain as though it were her own. It was one thing to hurt someone out of spite and regret it afterwards, but it was another knowing that you'd done it to your own blood-kin. That kind of pain was beyond measure.

When Rumpelstiltskin's cries finally quieted, Belle pulled away and cupped Rumpelstiltskin's face in her hands, forcing him to look into her eyes so he could see the truth in her words.

"Rumpel, listen to me. You are _not_ a monster. You are someone who's suffered more than anyone should have you. You've made mistakes, yes, but I've seen you grow from them. You're not the same person who cast that curse. You've changed and for the better," insisted Belle. When she saw a tiny glimmer of hope in Rumpelstiltskin's eyes, Belle continued, "I know that you're in a lot of pain, but right now we need to focus on saving your son. It's not too late. You can still make this right."

Rumpelstiltskin looked utterly defeated as he shook his head. "I can't make it right. I can't revoke the curse. _Nothing_ can!"

"Then don't revoke it. _Beat_ it," said Belle. "You said True Love's Kiss can break the curse. There's still time before Baelfire's birthday. We just need to find Baelfire's true love before then."

Rumpelstiltskin's shoulders slumped. "Oh, Belle…" he said, softly. His eyes were dull with pain. "If I could believe in true love, I would. But I can't."

Belle ignored the stabbing pain in her heart that came from Rumpelstiltskin's words. She knew that the imp was not trying to be cruel. Cora's betrayal had hurt Rumpelstiltskin down to the core to the point where true love seemed like an unreachable dream or a risk too great to take. Even after nearly twenty-eight years, Cora had a hold over Rumpelstiltskin's heart and he was afraid of loving again, lest he receive a broken heart or worse for his efforts. Rumpelstiltskin's pain was so great that he didn't see the love he had in his life.

"We can't give up," insisted Belle. "We can find a way to save Baelfire, I know it. We just need to believe."

Rumpelstiltskin did not look convinced but did not protest.

Silently, Belle prayed that their efforts to save Rumpelstiltskin's son would not be in vain. They only had a small window of opportunity to prevent the curse and they could not fail.

XXX

Filled with regret, Rumpelstiltskin spent the next few weeks in a daze.

After his confession to Belle, Rumpelstiltskin had spent a great deal of time exhausting all efforts to finding a way to stop the curse. His efforts had been fruitless and now he went through life as if he'd been drugged with poppies—slowly, numb and exhaustedly. Sleep evaded him. He picked at his food but ate very little. He didn't even pester the pixies or ask Belle to spy on his enemies. Rumpelstiltskin was focused solely on Baelfire, his first and only son.

Though Rumpelstiltskin concealed it well when Baelfire visited the Moors, the imp was trapped in a sea of torment.

It was bittersweet to look at Baelfire now. On the one hand, Rumpelstiltskin could not help but feel an overwhelming rush of love for his firstborn as well as deep sense of pride for the man that his son had become. Now Rumpelstiltskin knew why he'd always seen so little of Cora in Baelfire, the young man had taken after his father. Baelfire was an echo of the person that Rumpelstiltskin had been before becoming an imp. Before the pains of betrayal, revenge and hatred had poisoned Rumpelstiltskin. And it was knowing that that caused great pain in Rumpelstiltskin's heart.

When Baelfire smiled and treated Rumpelstiltskin with respect and kindness, Rumpelstiltskin was reminded that just as he'd been the cause of his son's happiness, soon he would be the cause of his son's greatest sorrows. Baelfire had no idea of the torment Rumpelstiltskin felt. Baelfire had no idea that he was cursed or that his own father had, albeit unknowingly, done such a terrible thing. Baelfire believed he was going to live a full life with his aunts or on the Moors and with his guardian pixies. The truth had been kept from Baelfire for nearly twenty-eight years, but truth could not be concealed for much longer.

At that moment, it was a beautiful warm day. The sky was blue with a few fluffy clouds here and there, the sun was shining, the Moorlands was in full bloom with the loveliest of flower and trees and all the Fair Folk were in cheery moods as they went about their daily business.

Rumpelstiltskin was resting under the shade of a great oak tree while watching Baelfire meet a silverwind—an elusive faerie that was great in size and made its home in the clouds while creating the breezes that blew on the Moors. They were said to give good luck if seen and were very beautiful, as well as shy of anyone they met.

When Baelfire extended his hand, the silverwind actually purred and nuzzled Baelfire's palm, making the young man smile. It was a rare gesture of trust and the mark of an eternal friendship.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled to himself, feeling exceedingly proud of Baelfire. Few Fair Folk had ever gained a silverwind's trust and friendship, not even Rumpelstiltskin. It was a blissfully happy moment, one that Rumpelstiltskin wished could last forever but knew that it was going to have to end. Ignorance was no longer bliss, especially not for Baelfire.

 _Baelfire needs to know the truth,_ thought Rumpelstiltskin. He'd been thinking it over and discussing it with Belle for a few days and it had been decided that while it would be far from easily, the truth could no longer be hidden. _Even if it means he hates me forever, Baelfire needs to be protected. He needs to know what's in store for him and what the world is really like. He needs to know who his father is. He deserves to know the truth._

Rumpelstiltskin took a deep breath, willing himself not to lose his nerve. He couldn't afford to put this off much longer. Baelfire's twenty-eighth birthday was the very next day. "Baelfire?" he called. "Bae, come here, please."

Baelfire waved good-bye to the silverwind and then took a seat beside Rumpelstiltskin. "Yes, Papa? What is it?"

"There's something I need to tell you." Rumpelstiltskin took another deep breath. _Heaven, give me the strength I need to do this_. "There is an evil in this world, Bae. And I cannot protect you from it."

Rumpelstiltskin expected Baelfire to look afraid or at least concerned, but instead, Baelfire smiled in the way children do when reassuring their worried parents there was nothing to fear.

"Papa, I'm almost a grown man. I can take care of myself," said Baelfire.

 _Oh, how I wish that were true, son. You're a fine man but you can't protect yourself, not from this_ , Rumpelstiltskin wanted to say, but did not. "I know, Bae. But you don't understand. I—"

"Wait," interrupted Baelfire. "Before you say anything more, there's something _I_ need to tell _you_."

At Baelfire's hesitancy, Rumpelstiltskin became concerned. "What is it, son?"

Baelfire took a deep breath. "Since I'm almost of age, I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've decided what I want to do with the rest of my life. With your permission, I'd like to live here in the Moors with you and Belle when I'm of age. That way, we can look after each other and be a family."

Rumpelstiltskin's heart leapt and happy tears glistened in his eyes. Baelfire considered the Moors home and wanted to live there with his father and the other Fair Folk instead of attempting to live a different life with his guardian pixies or the humans. Baelfire had fallen in love with the faerie world and its inhabitants and wanted to be part of it. Something Rumpelstiltskin was all too happy to consent to. What's more, Baelfire's wish provided a perfect solution to preventing the curse. If Baelfire stayed within the Moors, the curse could never be fulfilled since there were no spinning wheels to speak of in Moors and Baelfire would be able to live the life that he deserved.

"You don't need to wait until you're of age," said Rumpelstiltskin, quickly. He tried not to let the desperation he felt seep into his voice. "You can live here now. Wherever you like and for as long as you choose."

Baelfire's face brightened. "You mean it? I can stay?"

Rumpelstiltskin nodded and then he was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace by his son. Initially startled, as Rumpelstiltskin had never properly hugged his son, but he quickly got over it and wrapped his arms around Baelfire's well-muscled frame. He breathed in Baelfire's scent and wished that he could make the moment last forever.

When Baelfire pulled away, he seemed to glow brighter than the sun with his smile. "I'm going to make you so proud, Papa. As soon as I tell my aunts tomorrow, I'll come to the Moors. I'll live in a tree beside you and protect the Fair People and I'll take care of you for the rest of my life, I promise. We'll be a family and be happy for the rest of our lives."

"Until tomorrow then," said Rumpelstiltskin, happily. "Just make sure you're at the glen before sunset. We'll have a grand celebration for your birthday. All right?"

Baelfire nodded and then headed off for the Thorn Wall.

Rumpelstiltskin heaved a sigh of relief as he watched Baelfire leave. Perhaps he'd been wrong to be so worried. Maybe things would work out after all.

XXX

The next day was fair and pleasant and gave no indication of the excitement and anxiety that had arrived along with it.

It was Baelfire's long-awaited twenty-eighth birthday. The pixies were excited as the arrival of Baelfire's twenty-eighth birthday meant their lives as humans was coming to an end and they could be pixies once more while still being with Baelfire. Rumpelstiltskin was anxious, for even though he knew Baelfire intended to come stay in the Moors before sunset, the imp knew from experience to the best-laid plans tended to falter at the worst of times. Baelfire was both excited _and_ anxious, as he knew this was going to be the start of a new chapter in his life that he wanted very much but he also knew his aunts might not react very well to his sudden news.

At that moment, Baelfire was in the forest, pacing and talking to himself. He'd been sent out that morning to pick a basketful of berries for a birthday treat that evening. After picking the red and black fruit, Baelfire had decided to practice telling his aunts of his plans.

"Aunties, you've taken care of me my whole life and I'll always be grateful. I love you all very much and that'll never change. But the time's come for me to go out on my own away from you three," said Baelfire. He winced and facepalmed. "No, that sounds terrible. Gah!"

Baelfire rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. While Baelfire was more than ready to start a new chapter in his life, the part where he closed the chapter of his old life was proving to be harder than he'd mentally prepared himself for. Part of him didn't want to say good-bye to his aunts, but Baelfire knew that it would be cowardly to just up and leave without saying good-bye, especially after all they'd done for him. And even if it wasn't, Baelfire loved his aunts very much and wanted to make sure they were taken care of before he headed out.

Baelfire took a deep breath and tried again. "Aunties, I'm twenty-eight now and I—" Baelfire was abruptly cut off when an unfamiliar voice said, "Excuse me."

Startled, Baelfire turned around so quickly that he tripped backwards over his feet and would've landed in the stream had an unfamiliar young woman who'd emerged from the bushes not reached out and grabbed Baelfire's hand.

"I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," she said, apologetically, as she helped him to stand. "Are you all right?"

Rendered speechless by the young woman's beauty, Baelfire just nodded as he got a good look at the young stranger. Though Baelfire had met other young ladies in his village, he'd never seen one as beautiful as the young woman standing before him. She was almost as tall as Baelfire with fair skin, long, golden hair in a ponytail with loose curls draped on her temples and eyes as green as a meadow on a summer's day. She had a very regal way of carrying herself and slender shoulders than tapered into a willowy waist. Though she wore neither a silk gown nor jewels nor a crown, she was dressed in a riding outfit—a crisp white shirt with a dark blue vest, darker blue leggings, black leather gloves that went past her forearms and knee-length black boots—that was clearly very expensive and she was leading a grand white horse, which meant she was not peasant by any stretch of the imagination.

After a moment, Baelfire remembered his manners and bowed, while trying to ignore the pounding of his heart and the blushing of his cheeks. "I'm quite all right, Your Ladyship. How may I be of service to you? What brings you to this part of the forest?"

The woman smiled but brushed aside Baelfire's chivalry. "Please, no need to be so formal. I detest that. My name is Emma. Princess of the Northern Kingdom. Who's your name?"

"Baelfire," he replied. "Forgive me, but you've not yet answered my question. What would bring a princess to this part of the forest?"

Emma looked embarrassed. "Well, I'm _supposed_ to be headed to Queen Cora's castle for the annual peace treaty signing. But since it's my first time in this kingdom, I'm embarrassed to say that I'm completely turned around. Could you point me in the right direction?"

Baelfire nodded. Though he'd never visited the great castle that lay beyond the horizon, he knew all too well where it was, having studied various maps of the kingdom and spoke to several of his villagers who'd traveled that far for work or pleasure.

"It's fifty leagues that way, due west. If you leave within the next few minutes, you should be there before sunset. Just follow the sun," said Baelfire.

Emma nodded, but didn't follow to where Baelfire was pointing as like him, she was completely entranced and couldn't take her eyes off of Baelfire's.

"The castle," prompted Baelfire, when Emma didn't speak.

Emma blinked and was snapped out of her thoughts. "What? Oh, yes. The castle. Well, I guess I should get going if I want to be there before dark." She pulled her horse over closer and then pulled herself onto the saddle. "Thank you, Baelfire."

"My pleasure," said Baelfire. He felt a painful tugging at his heart at the idea of Emma leaving, but pushed it away. This was not a permanent good-bye, or so he hoped. "Will you be back this way?"

Emma smiled and nodded. "Wild stallions couldn't keep me away. I'll find you."

Baelfire's heart leapt. "Then I'll see you again soon, Emma. Good-bye."

Emm and Baelfire waved good-bye as they parted ways, each one glancing over their shoulder to catch a glimpse of the other's retreating person. They were clearly taken with one another.

XXX

Unbeknownst to Baelfire, he was being watched by Rumpelstiltskin and Belle, who were hiding in some trees, watching Baelfire to make sure nothing went awry with the plan to save him.

When Emma and Baelfire had made each other's acquaintance, Rumpelstiltskin had not liked it one bit. He'd seen the way Baelfire had looked at Emma, the look was all too familiar. Emma had seemed kind, but Rumpelstiltskin hadn't trusted her, worrying that she would enchanted Baelfire just as Cora had enchanted Rumpelstiltskin all that time ago. Rumpelstiltskin wanted Baelfire to be happy, but he didn't trust the golden-haired royal not to break Baelfire's heart.

It taken Belle's gentle but firm grip on Rumpelstiltskin's shoulder with her sharp talons to keep the imp from casting a spell that would turn Emma into a toad.

When Belle began to flap her wings incessantly and chirp rather loudly in his ear, Rumpelstiltskin shook his shoulder to get off. As soon as Belle changed from her bird form, he glared at her.

"Would you stop it?" hissed Rumpelstiltskin. "What on earth's gotten into you?"

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it. I'm so happy. Didn't you see the way they looked at each other?" said Belle, excitedly. "If anything happens before Baelfire gets to the Moors, then that girl could be the answer. She could be Baelfire's true love."

Rumpelstiltskin raised a skeptical eyebrow and nearly laughed in disbelief.

" _Her?_ " he said, incredulously. "That spoilt brat and _my_ son? In love? After only one day's meeting? Impossible." He knew Belle was referring to the miracle that was Love at First Sight, but the imp doubted such was possible in this case and even if it were, it was going to be an exceedingly long time before Rumpelstiltskin believed anyone was worthy of his son's heart.

Belle gave Rumpelstiltskin a look. "How long did it take for you to fall in love with Cora?"

Rumpelstiltskin refused to dignify that with a response.

XXX

As Baelfire walked back to the cottage, his step was considerably lighter.

Baelfire had every reason to be happy. It was his birthday, he'd met a wonderful, beautiful young woman, he was going to live in the Moors and best of all, Baelfire was going to spend more time with his Faerie Godfather, his Papa. The only thing that gave Baelfire pause was knowing he was going to leave his aunts in order to start his new life. It dampened his mood a little to think of them reacting in the worst of way. True, Baelfire would visit as often as he could, but his aunts were going to miss him as much as Baelfire would miss them.

When Baelfire reached the cottage that had been his home for nearly twenty-eight years, he stopped for a moment before going inside. He chuckled to himself as he heard the sounds of his Aunt Nova laughing while his Aunt Tinker Bell and Aunt Blue quarreling, as per the usual. He couldn't quite make out what all the fuss was about, but whatever it was, it was sure to work itself out in time as it always did.

 _Well, Baelfire, it's now or never_ , he thought to himself.

Baelfire took a deep breath and knocked on the door to signal his return. Immediately, the noise ceased and then Baelfire entered the cottage.

"SURPRISE!" cried his aunts.

Baelfire smiled as his aunts swept him into a group embrace and showered him with kisses. On the table sat a beautifully decorated birthday cake with frosting colored in various shades of gold and there were presents of a masterfully crafted sword and a beautifully sewn cape.

"Happy Birthday, Baelfire, sweetheart," gushed Nova.

"Thank you, aunties," said Baelfire. "This looks wonderful. But on earth did you afford this?"

Baelfire already adored his gifts but a sword and cape of such high quality had to be awfully expensive and well beyond their meager means. Baelfire hoped his aunts hadn't gone to too much trouble just because it was his birthday.

"We have our ways," said Tinker Bell, with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Try them on. See how they fit. Do you like them?"

"I love them," assured Baelfire, as he fastened the sword to his side and the cape to his shoulders. "Thank you so much."

Blue smiled as she squeeze Baelfire's shoulder. "You've earned them." She sighed happily. "You remind me so much of your father right now. I'm sure he'd be very proud if he could see you."

Baelfire's heart swelled. He'd never known his parents and had grown up with very little stories about them, but he'd always imagined them to be noble, kind and good-hearted people. For Baelfire to hear that he was like at least one of his parents made him immensely happy.

"Baelfire, since it's your twenty-eighth birthday, we have something to tell you. Something important," said Nova.

 _Something important to tell._ Baelfire suddenly remembered what had been weighing on him. "Before you do, there's something I need to talk to you three about. It's important."

Upon seeing the look on Baelfire's face, Baelfire's aunts exchanged concerned glances.

"What is it, sweetheart?" asked Tinker Bell, gently. "Whatever it is, you can tell us."

Baelfire took a deep breath and willed himself not to lose his nerves. "Aunties, I love you all so much and I can never repay you for all you've done for me. But I've decided that since I'm of age, I'm leaving home to live with my Faerie Godfather and I'm going today. Before sunset."

The room suddenly became so silent, that you could hear a pin drop. Nova and Tinker Bell's jaws had dropped and their eyes were wide with shock. Baelfire had expected that, but it was Blue's reaction that surprised him the most. The glass of berry juice that Blue had been drinking from fell to the floor, and shattered into a million pieces. Glass and juice littered the floor and stained Blue's stockings, but Blue took no notice of it as her face darkened with an anger Baelfire had never seen before.

"Young man, listen to me and listen _very_ carefully," snarled Blue, furiously. "We did not spend the last twenty-eight years, protecting and raising you just for you to throw everything away for some…delusional fantasy life you've concocted!"

" _Blue!_ " admonished Nova.

Baelfire took a step back in fear. "Aunt Blue, please—"

" _Silence!_ " yelled Blue. Her eyes were blazing like fire. "Baelfire, you are most certainly _not_ going to the Moors, not tonight nor EVER! We're taking you back to your mother and—" Blue's hand flew to her mouth in horror, clearly having not meant to say that.

Baelfire stared, both in confusion and shock. "My mother? You told me my parents were _dead_. Are you telling me that my mother's alive?" When his guardians tearfully nodded, Baelfire clutched a chair, suddenly able to breath. His aunts had lied about his parents. The people he'd trusted and loved so much had _lied_ to him. And if they'd lied about Baelfire's parents, then what else had they lied about?

Nova squeaked in horror while Tinker Bell smacked Blue's shoulder.

"You _idiot!_ " hissed Tinker Bell. She turned Baelfire and eased him into a chair. "Sit down, Baelfire. This won't be easy, but you're going to know the truth now."

"Tinker Bell—" began Blue, warningly, but a surprise came Blue's way when Tinker Bell stood her ground.

"No, Blue! It was your dratted orders and arrogance that put us in this situation in the first place!" growled Tinker Bell. "We're done listening to you! Baelfire needs to know the truth and he deserves to know _now_. We've lied to him long enough. So, start telling him the truth!"

Blue recoiled as though she'd been slapped but surprisingly enough, she did not protest against Tinker Bell's commands. Instead, Blue had the decency to look ashamed and guilty.

"The truth about _what?_ " demanded Baelfire, somewhat angrily. He was in no mood for more secrets and lies. What else were Baelfire's aunts—goodness, could he even call them that anymore?—hiding from Baelfire? What else had they been lying to him about all this time?

Nova took a seat beside Baelfire and took his hands into her own. "Baelfire, honey…"

XXX

Half an hour later, Baelfire ignored the protests of the pixies as he stormed out of the cottage, slamming the door behind him. Tears were streaming down Baelfire's cheeks, his heart was breaking with grief and he felt as though he could barely breathe.

Baelfire could not believe what he'd just been told. Baelfire's entire life, everything he thought he knew about himself had been a lie.

Baelfire was _not_ an orphaned farm boy as he'd been led to believe, he was a prince—the only heir to the kingdom of Storybrooke—and was in hiding with pixies posing as his aunts because a dark and evil faerie had cursed Baelfire when he was an infant. The way Blue had talked about the caster of the dark curse, the evil faerie sounded like the devil himself. Baelfire's entire plan for his life was gone because he was doomed to fall to a fate worse than death in just a few hours.

Needing to get as far away as possible, Baelfire took the horse he'd been given for his twentieth birthday, Cassidy, and rode off as fast as the horse's legs could run. The secrets were threatening to boil over and overwhelm Baelfire and he needed to talk to someone, the only one Baelfire could trust. His Faerie Godfather, his Papa.

"Papa! _Papa!_ " yelled Baelfire, as he arrived at the glen where he'd arranged to meet his Faerie Godfather. He slid off his horse and frantically looked around. "Papa, are you there?"

"I'm here."

Baelfire felt a brief moment of relief at the sight of his Papa entering the glen. Papa had a worried look on his face at the sight of Baelfire's tears.

"Bae, what's wrong? What's happened?" asked Papa, concernedly.

Baelfire swallowed painfully as his throat tightened. "My aunts…I told them…they said…" Baelfire paused for a moment to try and calm himself. "I'm cursed. I have been since infancy. My entire life is a life."

Papa looked heartbroken as he desperately shook his head. "Bae, _no._ That's not true."

"Isn't it? I'm not a poor farm boy. I'm a _prince!_ Everything I thought I knew, my entire life…all of that is gone. Do you have any idea what that feels like?" cried Baelfire. With the sudden reveal of the secret, Baelfire felt as though he was a stranger in his own skin. When he looked at his reflection, Baelfire didn't know what he was looking at anymore.

Papa's eyes dulled with grief. "Yes, I know," he whispered.

Baelfire felt as though he was going to be sick. "Blue said a dark, evil faerie, an imp did it. She said he was a heartless monster who wanted to make my mother suffer just because he could." Baelfire had looked away for a moment and didn't see how Papa had flinched at Blue's blunt description. Blue had not given much of a reason for the dark faerie's actions but Baelfire had gotten the gist of it. "He had a strange name, one that I can't remember. It was Rum…Rum…"

"Rumpelstiltskin," said Papa, quietly,

Baelfire's head shot up at the mention of the dark faerie's name. How had Papa known that name? Then Baelfire's mind began putting the puzzle pieces together. Papa had never given his name to Baelfire, insisted on keeping Baelfire's visits to the Moors a secret from the pixies and forbade the pixies from coming to the Moors with Baelfire. Why would he have done any of that unless…? Baelfire didn't want to believe it could be true but the number of coincidences were too great for Baelfire to ignore.

"Is that _you?_ " asked Baelfire, as his heart clenched. He silently prayed that it wasn't true, that his Papa had known some other way. "Is Rumpelstiltskin _your_ name? Are you the one who cursed me?"

But instead of denying Baelfire's accusation, the faerie was silent, which only confirmed Baelfire's worst fears. The one that he'd always thought of as a guardian angel, the faerie that he'd trusted and loved more than anyone else in his life, was the reason behind Baelfire's pain. This was the dark and evil faerie that had cursed Baelfire to a fate worse than death for no reason other than his own sick pleasure.

"Yes," said the imp, his voice rough with guilt and sorrow. "I am."

Baelfire's knees buckled and he clutched his horse's reins for dear life. He couldn't believe this. His life had completely unraveled and the ones he'd cared for most were the cause of it.

"Bae—"

The imp's eyes were glistening with tears and he reached out for Baelfire, but Baelfire pulled away and smacked away the imp's hand. Anger such as Baelfire had never known before surged inside of Baelfire and he felt a wave of disgust and contempt for the dark creature standing before him.

"Don't touch me!" growled Baelfire. His voice rose in volume as he spoke. "I trusted you! I cared about you! I actually believed in you after all you did for me! And it was all just one lie after another, wasn't it? Everything you did for me, all the protection and promises of care, it was all just a ruse for you to lure me away and make sure your curse was fulfilled, wasn't it? _Wasn't it?!_ "

Rumpelstiltskin flinched at Baelfire's harsh tone. "Baelfire, please. Son, just let me explain—"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" yelled Baelfire, as he pulled himself into his horse's saddle. He refused to hear any more of the evil imp's poisonous words. "You stay away from me! I never want to see you again!" Spitefully, Baelfire added, "You're a monster. _You_ are the evil that's in the world. It's _you!_ "

And with that, Baelfire rode off for the castle without looking back.

XXX

Watching Baelfire go, Rumpelstiltskin felt all his strength drain out of him.

It was hard for Rumpelstiltskin to breathe. It'd hurt worse than any pain Rumpelstiltskin had ever suffered hearing those harsh but not undeserved words come from Baelfire's lips and it hurt far more knowing that Baelfire hated Rumpelstiltskin as much as Rumpelstiltskin hated himself. Rumpelstiltskin had spent so many years denying what he'd done, to himself and to his son and now the imp was paying the price for his sins. He was a fool for thinking the plan to keep Baelfire safe from the curse would work. He should have expecting something to go wrong. He should've expected Blue would put her own bigoted spin on the history between Rumpelstiltskin and Cora.

Rumpelstiltskin stood there for what seemed like ages but wasn't more than a minute or two, wishing that his magic was powerful enough to send him back in time to stop himself from ever uttering the curse in the first place. He wished he'd never mentioned a spinning wheel or True Love's Kiss…suddenly, the imp felt a rush of hope as he remembered Emma. Perhaps Belle had been right to think that the woman could be Baelfire's true love. Perhaps true love did actually exist and could save Baelfire. In any case, there wasn't much choice as they were running out of time and if Baelfire was headed for the castle as Rumpelstiltskin suspected, then Baelfire was in more danger now than ever.

"Belle, find the girl!" ordered Rumpelstiltskin.

Belle, who'd been keeping her distance on a tree branch, quickly took off in search of Emma.

Rumpelstiltskin said a silent prayer that Emma would be found quickly so they could save Baelfire's life.

By a sheer stroke of luck, Belle found Emma within a few minutes. The young princess hadn't gone far before deciding not to go to the castle. Instead, Emma had decided to go back to the forest to ask Baelfire to accompany her. But what she found instead was Rumpelstiltskin standing rather ominously on a ledge just above her.

Upon seeing Rumpelstiltskin's horns, cane and dark attire, Emma became wary, having heard stories of the once-winged creature who'd terrorized the kingdom and instinctively, she reached for her dagger she kept hidden in her boot.

"Easy there," said Emma, as she held up a hand in a surrender position. "I'm not here for trouble. I'm looking for a man."

Rumpelstiltskin made a patronizing laugh as he smiled sickeningly sweetly. "Of course you are, dearie. Now, _sleep_." Before Emma could react, Rumpelstiltskin blew a handful of sleeping dust onto Emma's face, rendering her unconscious.

That taken care of, Rumpelstiltskin looked around to figure out a quick way to the castle. He picked out the swiftest path, but knew he'd still need help. Without Rumpelstiltskin's wings and with only the aid of a crippled leg, he knew he wouldn't make it in time alone. But fortunately, Rumpelstiltskin was not alone. He had Belle.

"Belle, I need to ask you a great favor," began Rumpelstiltskin. He would not do this without her consent.

"Do what you need to," said Belle, quickly. "Our son's life is at stake."

Rumpelstiltskin's heart swelled at this. _Our son_. His and Belle's. Without even realizing it, the two of them had been Baelfire's parents throughout the young man's entire life. They were bound not but blood, but by the bonds of love. A feeling of hope stirred inside Rumpelstiltskin for what might be if they survived this terrible ordeal but he pushed it back. Now wasn't the time for hopeful fantasies. Baelfire's life was at stake and they had to hurry if they wanted to save him.

With a wave of his fingers, Rumpelstiltskin turned Belle into a sleek and powerful, chocolate-brown mare and enchanted Emma and her own steed to follow them to the castle. They raced as quickly as they could, all the while, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle both prayed they weren't too late to stop the curse.

XXX

Baelfire slowed his horse as he neared the castle drawbridge.

Growing up, the castle had been an object of wonder and mystery to him but now it served a different purpose for Baelfire. Now, it was a place that served as a painful reminder of what could've been Baelfire's life had Rumpelstiltskin not sought to destroy it with his curse. Had it not been for Rumpelstiltskin, Baelfire could've led a different life entirely with his parents and never doubted his identity. But all of that was gone. Just gone. All thanks to the imp.

Baelfire's mind was abuzz with questions. King Henry was dead so there was no chance of Baelfire ever knowing him, but Queen Cora was still alive. She was just a few feet away. Cora had sent her son away to keep him safe from Rumpelstiltskin's curse because she loved him enough to give Baelfire his best chance. But what would she be like now? What did she even look like? Would she be everything Baelfire had ever envisioned? Would she be kind? Happy to see Baelfire alive and well? Baelfire could only wonder.

"Halt!" yelled a guard, thrusting out his spear. "Who goes there?"

Baelfire slid off his horse and held out his hands in a surrender position. "Easy, I mean no harm. I'm not an enemy of the crown. My name is Prince Baelfire and I would like to see my mother, Queen Cora. Please. Before it's too late."

When Baelfire had been told of the curse, he hadn't believed the curse could be broken or prevented. He'd chosen instead to just accept his fate. Baelfire was prepared to let the curse take him but before he did so, he wanted to see his mother, just once so that he would have a memory of her with him forever.

The guard narrowed his eyes in disbelief for a moment before taking Baelfire's arm and dragging him into the castle.

Inside, Cora and her war advisers were gathered, plotting out the next step to take for when they were attacked by Rumpelstiltskin.

"Your Majesty," said the guard. "A thousand apologies for the interruption but this peasant showed up at the gates, requesting to see you. He _claims_ to be your son."

At once, Cora's posture stiffened and then she turned to face Baelfire, causing Baelfire to take a step back in shock. Cora didn't look anything like Baelfire had imagined. He didn't think she was ugly but he'd never seen someone look so cold and empty, not even Rumpelstiltskin. The thought alone made Baelfire wonder if he'd been too quick to judge the imp, if he should've heard Rumpelstiltskin's side of the story before rushing off as he had.

Cora approached Baelfire and gently touched his face. "My son. Baelfire. Can it really be you? After all these long, many years…" she murmured. "Is it truly you?"

Baelfire's face softened. "It is me, Mother." He moved to embrace Cora but the Queen pulled back, looking angry.

"What were they thinking, letting you come here today of all days? You weren't supposed to come here until tomorrow! I _told_ those three idiots!" hissed Cora.

Taken aback by Cora's anger, Baelfire attempted to placate the Queen. "It wasn't the pixies' fault. It was _mine_. I chose to come here, Mother. I wanted to see you, just once before—"

"Before the curse takes you?" sneered Cora. "You wanted to see if I was like a mother from a fairytale? You thought you could come here one day too soon, completely ruin all my plans to vanquish that blasted imp and I'd just welcome you with open arms?" Cora laughed, coldly and cruelly as she backhanded Baelfire. "You stupid, foolish _child!_ You're just like your father! Love is weakness! One I have clearly failed to keep you from!" Cora gestured for the guard, ignoring Baelfire clutching his bruising cheek and the look of anguish in his eyes. "Lock this foolish buffoon in his chambers and don't let him out without my consent!"

Before Baelfire could protest, he was dragged away to what had once been his chambers and locked inside, trapping him like a prisoner.

Once alone, Baelfire slid down to the floor and tears stung his eyes. "How could I have been so stupid?" he moaned, to himself. He sorely regretted his actions. What had Baelfire been thinking? He'd heard stories, rumors of Queen Cora's madness. Why hadn't Baelfire listened? He should've known better than to expect a fairytale ending. "I was a fool to think that just because we're blood, it meant we were family."

As Baelfire said this, he thought back to his guardian pixies and Rumpelstiltskin. The pixies had taken care of him all of his life, loved Baelfire as if he was their own and had never asked for anything in return. If it had just started out as a duty to fulfilled, they had still grown to care for him very, very much. They may not have been Baelfire's blood, but they were his family. Nothing and no one would ever change that. And Rumpelstiltskin…Baelfire's heart clenched as he thought of how cruel he'd been to the imp. Baelfire should have realized there was more to the story of Cora and Rumpelstiltskin than just what Blue had said. Baelfire had seen the anguish Rumpelstiltskin had suffered at the hands of someone he'd trusted. Had that been Cora? Whatever the reason, it didn't matter. Rumpelstiltskin clearly regretted his actions and had probably intended to tell Baelfire the truth even if it'd meant losing Baelfire forever.

Baelfire exhaled and then rose up, having made his decision. "I'm coming back to you, Papa, Aunties," he vowed. There was still some time before the sun set. There was still time for Baelfire to escape and apologize to his family, his _real_ family before it was too late. He needed them to know how he really felt.

After many fruitless attempts to unlock his door, Baelfire turned to the windows. But they too, were locked and barred with iron. Not willing to give up, Baelfire began searching every inch of the walls for another means of escape. Baelfire's books had spoken of servants having their own entrances into the rooms of royals so that they could go about their work unseen or provide an urgent means of escape from danger. There had to be one for Baelfire's room and if there was, the odds of it being locked were unlikely.

"Aha!" whispered Baelfire, grinning in success when he found the servants' door, hidden behind a great embroidered tapestry. To his relief, it wasn't locked and the door swung open when Baelfire gave the door a hard yank.

"Oh, my!" cried a startled maid, clutching her hand to her chest. She'd been on the other side of the door and was carrying a laundry basket. "Sir? Can I be of assistance to you?"

"Can you tell me the way out of here? Quickly, please. I need to leave," said Baelfire. Normally, he would have been more polite but there was no time for etiquette.

Timidly, the maid nodded and pointed Baelfire in the right direction. After hurriedly thanking her, Baelfire ran through the castle. He needed to leave before it was too late and no one, not even the Queen was going to stop Baelfire.

"Ow!"

Baelfire stopped in his tracks when a sudden throbbing pain erupted in the tip of his right index finger. His finger was suddenly red and swollen as though he'd pricked it with something sharp. Baelfire hadn't actually done anything to his finger, which perplexed him greatly.

"What's happening to me?" whispered Baelfire, startling to feel scared. This couldn't be natural.

" _Baelfire_ …" whispered a familiar voice.

Baelfire's head perked up. He knew that voice. "Papa? Is that you?" He looked around and saw a golden wisp of magic floating in the air.

" _Baelfire_ … _come…to…me…Baelfire…_ " it whispered.

Before Baelfire knew what was happening, Baelfire was walking in a daze as though he was sleepwalking. He didn't seem to be in control of himself and he paid no attention to his surroundings as he followed the hypnotic, soothing voice down many corridors and down the longest flight of stairs Baelfire had ever seen before coming to a great, oak door that opened at Baelfire's touch. When Baelfire entered the room, he saw that it was filled to the ceiling with countless broken and burnt spinning wheels.

The golden wisp led Baelfire into the middle of the dungeon, whereupon it rebuilt a spinning wheel—the same spinning wheel that Rumpelstiltskin had used to teach Cora with all those decades ago. It became like new and gleamed in the dwindling sunlight like the gold that it had spun. It spindle was now sharper than the sharpest of blades and it glowed brightly and temptingly.

" _Touch the spindle. Touch it,_ " whispered the voice. It then echoed the words of Rumpelstiltskin's curse. " _He will prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep-like death from which he will never awaken._ "

Unable to resist the temptation the spindle presented and the hypnotic effect of the voice, Baelfire extended his right index finger and pricked it on the spindle of the spinning wheel. A single drop of blood ran down the spindle and then Baelfire succumbed to the dark curse. His vision darkened and his breathing became shallow as he collapsed onto the floor of the dungeon.

XXX

Rumpelstiltskin gasped in agony as he felt the magic of his dark curse take effect.

Like Baelfire, Rumpelstiltskin had felt the pull of the curse when it'd started. The invisible magically link between curse and caster allowed Rumpelstiltskin to witness, with devastating horror, as Baelfire was lured down to the dungeon where he then pricked his finger on the accursed spinning wheel and fell into the sleep-like death that Rumpelstiltskin had prophesied.

Rumpelstiltskin looked to the horizon in the west and his heart sank like the sun until it was no more. Raw, unimaginable grief tore inside Rumpelstiltskin.

"It's done," whispered Rumpelstiltskin, brokenheartedly. "He's gone, Belle. I failed him. I failed my son." The curse had done as Rumpelstiltskin had originally intended. It had taken Baelfire.

 _Oh, Baelfire, forgive me!_

Belle, who'd stopped in her tracks at Rumpelstiltskin's anguished cry, made a loud whinny and gestured with her head to their passenger behind them, reminding Rumpelstiltskin that there was still yet hope to be found. Rumpelstiltskin had promised True Love's Kiss could break the curse and with Emma's help, the curse may not have yet won.

With a newfound determination, Rumpelstiltskin held his head up a little higher and urged Belle on. Emma was Rumpelstiltskin's last hope of saving his son and he could not fail. Not again.

XXX

Back inside the castle, Baelfire's trip to the dungeon had not gone unnoticed.

The laundry maid that Baelfire had startled had had her curiosity piqued by the stranger in the Prince's bedchambers and followed him. Soon enough, she'd found him out cold on the dungeon floor and realized who Baelfire was and what had happened. Tearfully, she'd alerted the guards, who in turn, had alerted the Queen, who had then ordered that Baelfire be taken to his room and guarded until if or when they could find a way to break the curse. Cora had also ordered her soldiers to be on high alert as regardless as to how the situation unfolded, Rumpelstiltskin was sure to come for Cora.

When the three pixies entered Baelfire's bedchambers and saw the Queen standing above her fallen son, they kept their distance as they could feel Cora's anger at their failure rising off of her. It seemed to match the depth of their own shame at having failed to protect the young prince.

"Your Majesty," began Blue, hesitantly, "we humbly beg a thousand pardons. We never meant—"

"How dare you show your faces here?" hissed Cora, icily. Her face was hardened like stone and her eyes were cold and devoid of any real emotion. "When you asked me for asylum, I took the risk and granted your wish. And this is how you repay me? By failing in the _one simple task_ I asked for in return? Twenty-eight years and a day, you were supposed to keep my son. Was I not clear on that? Look at what your _foolish_ actions have wrought upon me!" She angrily gestured to Baelfire's slumbering form. "Thanks to your incompetence, I will die without an heir and all my hard work will amount to _nothing!_ I should throw you fools out onto the streets to starve!"

The pixies flinched at Cora's raised voice and shielded themselves with their arms to protect themselves from the shattering glass and stone that ruptured from Cora's magic.

Tinker Bell attempted to placate the Queen. "Your Majesty, please. All hope is not lost. Besides, he's only sleeping. He's not dead."

It was the wrong thing to say as Cora swooped in on the pixies. "'He's only sleeping,'" echoed Cora, mockingly. "'He's only sleeping.' He's only sleeping, you say?" Cora's face twisted with rage. "HE'S ONLY SLEEPING _FOREVER!_ He may as well be dead, you fool!"

Tinker Bell flinched and flew up higher out of the Queen's reach, afraid of what Cora might do.

"But there's still hope!" piped Nova. "What about the kiss? True Love's Kiss can break any curse!"

At these words, Cora cackled mockingly and then scoffed. "Oh, you poor deluded little pixies. Did that imp not tell you? True love and True Love's Kiss are lie that I convinced that brainless oaf Rumpelstiltskin of before I crippled him and stole his wings."

All three pixies gasped in horror at Cora's confession at what she'd done. Now they understood why Rumpelstiltskin had become an imp, why he'd been so angry and vengeful with Cora and why he'd exiled the pixies for what they'd done. He had every reason to. Cora had destroyed what had once been a kind and gentle soul and turned something beautiful into something beastly. Nova and Tinker Bell looked very upset but Blue looked the most ashamed of herself for misjudging Rumpelstiltskin so harshly.

"Stand guard over my son and _maybe_ I won't have your heads for your failure!" snarled Cora, as she backhanded Nova, as she stormed out.

Nova cried out in pain and clutched her arm as Blue and Tinker Bell attempted to comfort her.

When Cora had left and the door was closed, the three pixies exchanged worried looks. They believed in the power of True Love's Kiss but that belief did them little good. Without knowing who Baelfire's true love was, they were just as helpless as they had been before. What on earth were they going to do?

XXX

Night had fallen by the time that Rumpelstiltskin and Belle arrived at the castle.

Rumpelstiltskin frowned. The gates were unguarded and oddly quiet. _Too_ quiet. On the one hand, fewer people meant it'd be easier for them to sneak into the castle undetected. But on the other hand, it also meant that Cora and her army of iron soldiers were lying in wait for Rumpelstiltskin's attack. He could hazard a guess as to what was inside, but it was only a guess. There was no solid proof of what deathtraps were in the castle, waiting for Rumpelstiltskin to trip them up.

Belle, who was in human form and leading a floating and sleeping Emma by her wrist, stopped walking when Rumpelstiltskin did and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

Rumpelstiltskin sighed. "She's waiting for me. Death is the only certain fate for us if we go in those walls. I would like you to stay behind, safe, so I don't lose you too. I know you won't," he added, quickly when Belle opened her mouth to protest. "But there's something I need to say before we go."

Belle relaxed and looked curious. "What is it?"

Rumpelstiltskin took a deep breath. Something had been nagging at him for years, something he'd been too afraid to ask about lest the answer break his heart.

"All these years, you've stood by me no matter what I've done, no matter what I've become. Why didn't you ever give up on me?" asked Rumpelstiltskin. If he did die within those castle walls, he wanted to die knowing the truth. Despite all his personal grief and disbelief about love, there had always been a tiny spark of hope inside of Rumpelstiltskin that perhaps he'd been wrong. Perhaps someone did actually truly love him as he'd always wanted to be love.

Tears glittered in Belle's eyes. "Oh, Rumpel…" She gently cupped his face in her hands and smiled at him. "Isn't obvious? I love you, Rumpelstiltskin. I always have and I always will."

Tears pooled in Rumpelstiltskin's eyes. Belle loved him. Someone truly _loved_ him, and not just anyone, _Belle._ She who'd always been the best and brightest part of Rumpelstiltskin's soul when Rumpelstiltskin had been swallowed up by the darkness. She'd seen a beauty in him that he could not and been his most loyal of friends. When Rumpelstiltskin had given up on love, he'd done so not just because of the pain it had brought him but because in his deepest of hearts, he'd thought himself unworthy of anyone's love, especially that of Belle's, who acted like an angel of light in Rumpelstiltskin's darkest hours. To know that his beliefs for all those years had been wrong made Rumpelstiltskin happier than he'd been in a very, _very_ long time.

"I love you too, Belle," said Rumpelstiltskin, as he gently wiped away her fallen tears. "With all my heart. Always and forever. And when this is over, we'll start anew, together as we should've done a long time ago."

Belle's smile widened. "When we come out of this, I'll show you what True Love's Kiss is supposed to be like. I promise you."

Rumpelstiltskin longed for that kiss now but knew that by holding off on it, they were giving themselves another reason to hold on and come out of the castle alive.

Belle squeezed Rumpelstiltskin's shoulder and then slid her hand into his before they took the first of many steps into the castle.

XXX

The journey to Baelfire's bedchambers was not at all pleasant.

While the castle was fairly devoid of life, which made it easier to sneak around, the castle was not devoid of traps. More specifically, iron traps. In anticipation of Rumpelstiltskin's arrival Cora had used her magic to line the entire way up to Baelfire's room with iron spikes that her iron workers had created. The deadly metal spikes lined the walls and were carefully sculpted into the shape of brambles and thorns which thrust out of the walls and jutted down from the ceiling, effectively making an iron mockery of Rumpelstiltskin's Wall of Thorns.

Had there been less iron, Rumpelstiltskin could've made it disappear into oblivion, but the amount of iron in the corridor was making it difficult to breathe much less focus his magic enough for the vanquishing spell. So, having no other choice, Rumpelstiltskin carefully made his way through the iron brambles. He took it slowly so as not to kill himself from iron poisoning. Still, there were times when Rumpelstiltskin winced from the searing heat of the iron which burnt Rumpelstiltskin's exposed flesh. It took everything he had not to hiss or cry out in pain and worry Belle.

To make things even more difficult, the pathway was quite tight and cramped and Belle was having to carefully pull Emma through with great care so she wouldn't get hurt. When Rumpelstiltskin's vision grew blurry from all the deadly metal, he tightly gripped Belle's free hand and she gave him a gentle push forward, which helped him immensely.

When at last, they reached the end of the accursed iron tunnel, Rumpelstiltskin was able to breathe more easily and he forced himself to ignore the residual pain as he made his way to his son's chambers. Two maids walked by from the adjacent corridor, forcing the intruders to hide in the shadows as they waited for the servants to pass by. When the coast was clear, they resumed their walk and then hid behind a corner when they saw a lone soldier guarding Baelfire's room. Belle and Rumpelstiltskin looked at each other and shared a silent conversation before acting.

Rumpelstiltskin passed Belle his cane and then made Emma float into the guard's line of sight and down the opposite end of the hall. Like an idiot, the guard left his post to get a better look at the floating woman, leaving himself open to attack. Belle raised Rumpelstiltskin's cane and swung it as hard as she could, bringing down on the back of the guard's head, knocking him out at once.

"Nice shot," praised Rumpelstiltskin, as he took his cane back.

Belle grinned. "Thank you." Her ears then perked up and she gestured for Rumpelstiltskin to be quiet at the sound of the pixies' voices coming from Baelfire's room.

"What're we going to do? Without knowing who Baelfire's true love is, there's no breaking the curse," cried Nova, despairingly.

"We can't give up, can we? We have to stay strong and figure this out," said Blue. She was trying to keep morale up but she sounded just as defeated as her companions.

"But we don't even know where to start," Tinker Bell pointed out. "And even if we did, what can we do? We can't leave the room. True love doesn't just fall from the sky!"

Not one to miss a golden opportunity, Rumpelstiltskin awoke Emma from the enchantment. When the golden-haired woman's eyes widened in surprise, Rumpelstiltskin dropped her onto the ground, causing Emma to grunt in pain and surprise.

"Ow," moaned Emma, as she slowly picked herself up.

Upon hearing the noise, the pixies opened the door of Baelfire's room and looked surprised to see Emma out in the hall.

"Uh, excuse me, but could one of you please tell me where I am and how I got here? The last thing I remember is being in the forest," said Emma, confused.

"This is Queen Cora's castle," said Blue. "Who exactly are you, child?"

Emma immediately stood up. "Queen Cora's castle? Then I'm where I'm meant to be. My mother sent me to speak to the Queen."

Nova perked up. "Who's your mother?"

"Queen Snow White of the Northern Kingdom," replied Emma. "I'm Princess Emma."

Upon hearing that Emma was a princess, the pixies squealed in delight and gestured for Emma to come into the bedroom. They were quite excited as surely, the kiss of a princess, especially one from the daughter of the legendary Snow White and Charming was just as good as True Love's Kiss and would break the dark curse upon Baelfire.

Taking advantage of the confusion, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle slipped inside unnoticed and hid behind the dressing screen, where they peered through to see what was happening.

When Emma saw Baelfire, she stared in disbelief. "Baelfire," she breathed.

"You know him?" said Tinker Bell, surprised.

From his hiding place, Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes. The pixies were idiots. Obviously she knew him! Why else would she have addressed Baelfire by name?

"We met earlier today. I was lost and he gave me directions," explained Emma. She didn't take her eyes of Baelfire. "This sleep doesn't appear to be natural. What on earth happened to him and what is he doing here of all places?"

"He's Queen Cora's son," explained Nova. "He's fallen under a dark curse."

Emma's face was sympathetic. "Only True Love's Kiss can break a sleeping curse. Or at least, that's what my parents told me."

The pixies looked hopeful at this. If Emma knew how to break the sleeping curse and seeing as how she was clearly taken with Baelfire, it was all the more hopeful that she and Baelfire were each other's true loves and could therefore break the curse.

"Do you want to kiss him?" asked Nova.

Emma blushed as she nodded. "Yes, I do. But—"

"But what, child?" asked Blue, gently.

Emma made a face. "I want to help him, I really do. But I don't think _my_ kiss will work. We've only met once and I barely know him." She was sad but seemed no less certain. "It wouldn't feel right to kiss him without his consent."

Rumpelstiltskin's heart pounded. He bit back an angry growl and he gripped his cane tightly as Belle gave his arm a comforting squeeze. Emma's logic made sense but it wasn't any less infuriating. His son's life was at stake and the twit of a royal was having doubts over what was clearly obvious to the rest of the souls in the room. If Emma wanted to save Baelfire, she had to get over her nerves and give Baelfire True Love's Kiss. One little kiss. Was that really so hard?

Fortunately, Blue showed a rare moment of intelligence.

"Haven't you ever heard of Love at First Sight? It's happened before, many times in the past. Why should the same not be said for this moment?" pointed out Blue. Her voice grew more desperate and sad as she resorted to begging for Emma's help. "Please, Your Majesty, if you want to help him, you must kiss him and break the curse."

Emma hesitated again but after a moment's consideration, decided to give in. She leaned down and then ever so gently, placed a kiss on Baelfire's lips.

It was the kind of kiss that Rumpelstiltskin had always imagined True Love's Kiss could be like: sweet, loving and full of unspoken promises. The kind of kiss that poets wrote about and bards would sing songs over. It was the perfect fairytale kiss. Just the kind of kiss that Rumpelstiltskin had wanted for his son to have. But in the end, it didn't matter how perfect the kiss was or how much love that Emma and Baelfire might've felt.

Baelfire didn't wake up.


	6. Final Battle

**Final Battle**

When Emma's kiss didn't awaken Baelfire, any hope that Rumpelstiltskin had had died and was replace with a fresh wave of grief and despair.

Beside him, Belle had a hand over her mouth to stifle her own sobs of grief. Rumpelstiltskin pulled her in close and buried his face in her hair as they grieved the loss of their son. Emma had been their last and only hope of breaking the curse. If she wasn't Baelfire's true love, then Baelfire was truly gone forever. He would never again walk through the Moors with them, never watch another sunrise or live the life he deserved. Instead, Baelfire would sleep…trapped in a state that was neither living nor dying.

With a pang of guilt, Rumpelstiltskin realized that he'd been wrong. Humans, just like some faeries, were good or bad. Some respected and loved nature just as faeries did. Baelfire was both fae and human. If he could find balance between the two worlds, could the same not be said of others? And even if there were those who disagreed, such violence was not the solution to the problem. But Rumpelstiltskin had come to this realization far too late.

Patiently, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle waited until the pixies made Emma leave the castle before going out the door themselves, leaving Rumpelstiltskin and Belle alone with Baelfire to say their good-byes. Out of respect, Belle kept her distance and waited for Rumpelstiltskin to go first.

Slowly, Rumpelstiltskin made his way to the bed and then he stood by his son's side. Even under the curse, Baelfire looked handsome, innocent, kind and good—everything that Rumpelstiltskin had been before letting his darker emotions consume him like a poison. The thought of having destroyed that made Rumpelstiltskin's heart ache with guilt anew for his foolishness, for having inflicted such a terrible fate on an innocent life who'd done nothing to deserve it. He never would've guess that events would take the course that they had. That the curse was much a punishment for Rumpelstiltskin as it had been for Cora and Baelfire.

Rumpelstiltskin gently brushed his fingers against his son's face and tried to choke back a fresh sob that entered the imp's throat.

"Words can never express the regret and guilt I feel for what I've done," said Rumpelstiltskin, as his voice cracked. "You were right to call me a monster and evil, because I deserved it. I was so blinded by the pain I felt from your mother's betrayal, so consumed by my poisonous hatred and quest for revenge that I took the coward's way out and in doing so, destroyed an innocent soul. My sweet boy, my son…" Rumpelstiltskin took a deep, shuddering breath. "You stole what was left of my heart and now I've lost you forever. I know that I can never be forgiven so I will not ask it. But know that I am sorry that I could not undo what I've done. I'm sorry that I could not protect you when you needed me most. But I promise that I will ensure no harm will ever come to you again as long as I live…and not a day won't pass where I won't miss your smile. I love you, Baelfire, so very, very much."

Rumpelstiltskin gently stroked back Baelfire's hair and then tender kissed Baelfire's forehead. At once, a surge of magic filled the room. The air rippled and then Rumpelstiltskin gasped as he felt his body change from that of an imp's to a faerie's once more. And then, Baelfire inhaled sharply and his eyes fluttered open as the young man smiled at his father.

"I love you too, Papa," said Baelfire

Behind him, Belle gasped in tearful joy. "No truer love," she murmured.

Rumpelstiltskin began laughing and crying at the same time. Baelfire was alive. Rumpelstiltskin's kiss had broken the curse. For a moment, Rumpelstiltskin was at a loss as to how that had happened. Why had Rumpelstiltskin's curse worked and not Emma's? And then he realized that he'd been so consumed by the notion of romantic love, the love that both broken and partly restored his heart that Rumpelstiltskin had failed to consider that there was an even deeper, truer and purer love, the love of a father and son. And Rumpelstiltskin did truly love Baelfire and no matter how often they quarreled or how time changed them both, that love would never die.

"Bae," gasped Rumpelstiltskin. "You're alive."

Tears glittered in Baelfire's eyes as he nodded. "Papa…"

Without another word, father and son shared a tight, tearful embrace. Neither of them wanted to let go, lest they discover that the miracle that had just taken place was just a dream.

"I'm so sorry, Papa," said Baelfire, his voice muffled by Rumpelstiltskin's shoulder. "I never should've run off like that. I was so cruel to you. I'm no better than Cora."

"Bae, _no_ ," said Rumpelstiltskin, dismayed as he pulled away. _How could Baelfire think he's anything like that monster?_ Rumpelstiltskin gently wiped away Baelfire's fallen tears. "You are _nothing_ like Cora. You're a good and kind man that I'm so very proud of. When you spoke those words, you didn't know the whole story. But regardless, you were angry and you had every right to be. What I did to you was wrong, there's no changing that. But it's in the past now. All we can do is learn from our mistakes and move forward. Do you understand me?" When Baelfire nodded, Rumpelstiltskin asked, "What made you think you were no better than Cora?" Had one moment's meeting really painted a picture as to what Cora had done and what her character truly was? Or was there another force at play?

Baelfire's face softened. "Faerie magic can do a lot more than either of us expected. While I was under the curse, I saw everything that happened between you two. I know everything." He tilted his head in puzzlement. "Why didn't you tell it was Cora who betrayed you? Or that you're my father?"

Rumpelstiltskin swallowed painfully. "Because I didn't want you to know that I'm as bad a parent as she is. Because we're both the same me and her, because we both abandoned you and almost destroyed you in our war," he confessed.

Baelfire stubbornly shook his head. "No. You're _not_ the same. You took care of me, Papa. You _saved_ me," he said, his voice thick with emotion. "And unlike her, you changed. She didn't. Just _look_ at yourself."

As if for proof, Baelfire rose up from the bed and pulled Rumpelstiltskin over to the mirror that hung on the wall. While Rumpelstiltskin gazed in shocked disbelief at his reflection, Belle and Baelfire shared a tearful embrace of their own. Although Rumpelstiltskin had felt it happen when he'd given Baelfire True Love's Kiss, he hadn't been fully convinced that when he'd forsaken his darker emotions that he'd been restored to what he'd once been. But the mirror never lied. Rumpelstiltskin's hair was back to its normal color and straight again, his fingernails and teeth were clear and white once more, his eyes were their warm brown color again and his skin had lost its scaly gold appearance. Rumpelstiltskin was a faerie again. It was the start of a new beginning in his life.

"Papa, can we go home now?" asked Baelfire, snapping Rumpelstiltskin out of his thoughts. "Can we go back to the Moors?"

Rumpelstiltskin's heart leapt. "Of course, son."

With a smile, the three of them departed from Baelfire's bedchambers via the servants' entrance, which was thankfully, iron-free. Soon, the three of them would return to the Moors and be free to start a new life together as a family, just as they should've been able to all along.

XXX

Alone in her bedchambers, the Queen stood, watching for any sign of the blasted imp.

The curse had been enacted, but still he had not come. But that would not remain the case for long, Cora knew Rumpelstiltskin all too well and the beast would not be satisfied with just Baelfire being trapped in the unbreakable curse. He would come for Cora and see to it that both she and her kingdom were destroyed. But she would not allow that to happen. No, she would wait for the trap she'd set to be sprung and when it was, Cora would act. She would destroy Rumpelstiltskin once and for all and when that happened, _she_ would be the victor in their war.

"Majesty?"

Cora turned around to see the Captain of the Guard. "Yes, what is it?"

The Captain grinned. "He's here, Your Majesty."

No other words needed to be spoken.

XXX

Baelfire led his parents (he'd confessed to Belle that he considered her his true mother, which made Belle immensely happy) down the servants' pathway out of the castle, which was thankfully iron-free and made it much easier for Rumpelstiltskin to travel. As a precaution, Rumpelstiltskin sent Belle to scout ahead to make sure they weren't met by the castle guards or worse, Cora. So far, everything was working out according to their plan.

When they reached the Great Hall, it was empty and dark save for the silhouette of moonlight coming from the windows. It was almost peaceful. And almost too easy.

They were almost out, when suddenly, a great iron net fell from the ceiling and trapped Rumpelstiltskin. He screamed in agony as horrible, white-hot pain seared through his body and burnt his exposed skin. He'd been burnt by iron before, but never like this. Never before had the searing heat of the poisonous metal felt so terrible. The pain was so great that Rumpelstiltskin was as helpless as a kitten. To make matters worse, Cora's soldiers, all of them dressed in iron armor and armed with iron blades, stormed the room like a swarm of angry hornets protecting their hive.

"Papa!" cried Baelfire. He tried to lift the iron chain off of Rumpelstiltskin, but was forced back by Cora's soldiers. "Stop! Leave him alone!" Despite being the Prince of Storybrooke, Baelfire was punched in the face and knocked down onto the ground, ignored by the soldiers.

But Baelfire refused to give up. Quickly, he got back up and drew his sword, whereupon he fought the soldiers with all of his might. Despite Baelfire's bravery and even with the aid of Belle, who tore at the soldiers' faces with her sharp talons, they were greatly outnumbered and the odds did not appear to be in their favor.

Rumpelstiltskin was punched and kicked by the soldiers, who sought to punish him for their humiliation that the faerie had caused them. Normally, Rumpelstiltskin would've cursed them into the next week for their actions, but the pain of their blows combined with the iron poisoning made it difficult for the faerie to see and breathe, much less perform any magic. But when Rumpelstiltskin saw his true love and his son fighting for him, a bit of Rumpelstiltskin's strength returned, just enough for him to perform a single spell that would do a great deal of damage.

"Into a great dragon my true love become and with the strength of twenty wields my son!" declared Rumpelstiltskin.

Baelfire's strength increased and he began fighting off the soldiers with greater ease, but that wasn't the most terrifying occurrence. Belle's wings grew more than thirty feet in length and her the size of her body nearly filled the Great Hall, her blue and white feathers were replaced with black scales, her beak a large snout with a mouth full of sharp teeth and her two bird feet turned into great scaled-covered legs with large, sharp talons at the end.

Belle let out a powerful roar before blowing out a great stream of blue fire, which burnt the attacking the soldiers, who screamed in terror at the sight of the great creature before retreating from her deadly attack. With the soldiers having retreated, Belle grabbed the deadly iron net and yanked it off Rumpelstiltskin before tossing it aside, freeing Rumpelstiltskin. But the battle was far from over as the soldiers quickly returned, this time with iron shields to protect themselves. Belle continued blowing fire and wreaking havoc on Cora's men, which in turn, caused a great of damage to the Great Hall.

As Belle slammed her body as well as half a dozen soldiers into the castle walls, the force of her strength caused the stone to fall. Baelfire narrowly avoided the burning wreckage. As the Great Hall continued to burn and crumble from the battle, Rumpelstiltskin realized that Baelfire could not stay and live.

"RUN, BAELFIRE!" yelled Rumpelstitlskin. Whatever the outcome of the battle was, Baelfire had to live. Rumpelstitlskin would never forgive himself otherwise.

Baelfire did not look as if he wanted to obey, but then the sight of the battle made him think otherwise. "I'LL COME BACK!" yelled Baelfire, as he ran up the stairs.

Rumpelstiltskin heaved a sigh of relief but it quickly turned into one of dismay as Cora's soldiers bound Belle's mouth and neck with iron chains and pulled tight, preventing her from attacking.

Though he was free of the iron net, Rumpelstiltskin was no better off than he had been before as he was still attempting to heal from the iron poisoning. The smoke from the fire burnt Rumpelstiltskin's eyes and throat, which only added to his pain as he weakly stood up, which was no easy feat as his crippled leg was screaming in more pain than ever before. To make matters worse, Rumpelstiltskin's cane had been kicked far across the room in all the commotion, which only added to Rumpelstiltskin's helplessness.

Rumpelstiltskin's vision blurred and he felt incredibly sick as he was surrounded by iron shields that the soldiers banged into the stone floor, trapping and weakening him. As their 'iron dance' continued, another entered the Great Hall, dressed from head to toe in iron armor and carrying a thick, iron chain. Though only the figure's eyes were visible, Rumpelstiltskin knew at once who it was. It was Cora, out to finally claim her own revenge at long last.

Rumpelstiltskin shakily raised his arms to protect himself but it did little good as Cora swung her chain and wrapped it around Rumpelstiltskin's wrist. She gave a hard yank and Rumpelstiltskin's coat came off, exposing his shirt which held two holes on the back where his wings would've been. Before Rumpelstiltskin could react, his arm was again bound with the iron chain and this time he was thrown into one of the shields, burning his exposed flesh. But Rumpelstiltskin did not cry out in pain, not wishing to give Cora the sick satisfaction.

Cora took off her helmet, exposing her face to Rumpelstiltskin for the first time in twenty-eight years. Rumpelstiltskin couldn't believe what he was looking at. Cora no longer resembled the woman he'd fallen in love with. She had completely deteriorated, both in body as well as mind and spirit. When he looked into Cora's lifeless eyes, Rumpelstiltskin saw nothing but madness and a darkness that even he'd never achieved when he'd been an imp. Cora was dead in more ways than one. But instead of feeling angry or vengeful, Rumpelstiltskin actually felt a swell of pity. Cora had completely succumbed to darkness and madness and closed off her heart. She would never know friendship or love. She was nothing.

Cora grinned a sickening grin as the soldiers continued to bang their shields onto the floor. She was clearly enjoying Rumpelstiltskin's pain. When at last, she was tired of it, she raised her hand and her men immediately stopped their actions.

"How does it feel, Rumpelstiltskin?" she hissed, as she approached Rumpelstiltskin, who lay in a curled heap on the floor. "How does it feel to be a faerie creature without wings? Without any strength to perform magic? How does it feel to be neither a faerie nor human in a world where you don't belong?"

Without waiting for a reply, Cora took out her chain and tightly wrapped it around Rumpelstiltskin's body, causing the faerie to emit a gasp of pain before she tossed him across the room.

Rumpelstiltskin landed painfully on the steps leading up to the thrones. Shakily, he stood up just as Cora drew her iron sword. Rumpelstiltskin knew that in his weakened state, he was no match for Cora and would surely die. Rumpelstiltskin closed his eyes and braced for the worst, silently relieved that at least Baelfire was away and would not witness this horror.

 _Belle, Baelfire, I'm sorry_ , thought Rumpelstiltskin.

XXX

Baelfire ran into the nearest room he could find, hoping to find something, _anything_ that could turn the tide of the battle in favor of Papa.

Thankfully, Baelfire did not have to look very long as he quickly spied a glass case that was taller than he was. It was covered by a long, silk cloth, concealing the contents inside of it. In curiosity, Baelfire pulled back the cloth and when he did, he discovered the glass case was covered with crisscrossing iron bars and inside, flapping angrily was his father's wings. It was miraculous. Even after twenty-eight years, the wings had survived and were attempting to reunite with their owner.

Baelfire quickly unsheathed his sword and with a great battle cry, swung his blade. At once, the case shattered, freeing the wings. As the wings flew into the air, Baelfire opened the door of the room, allowing them the chance to reunite with Papa. Baelfire raced back to the battle, all the while, silently praying that it wasn't too late.

XXX

Just as Rumpelstiltskin had braced himself for his death, there was a sound that rumbled like thunder and a great _whoosh_.

Suddenly, there was a great flash of magical white light and a great earth-shattering that sent Cora recoiling. Rumpelstiltskin's eyes shot open and he gasped as he felt his wings refuse themselves to his back and his crippled leg mended itself. As Rumpelstiltskin's body was restored, he was suddenly filled with a great strength that he hadn't felt in over two decades. Rumpelstiltskin's wings unfolded themselves and he stood tall and proud, his power restored tenfold along with a newfound determination.

Cora gaped in shock, unable to comprehend what had just happened until she spotted Baelfire on the balcony. Her face twisted with rage. "Traitor!" she screeched. She gestured for her men to attack. "KILL HIM! KILL THE FAERIE!"

As Rumpelstiltskin rose into the air, the soldiers tossed their spears and swords, but Rumpelstiltskin easily dodged them or sent them back before swooping in on the chandelier. With one great swipe of the sharp talons on top of his wings, the chandelier's chain broke and the chandelier fell to the floor, scattering the soldiers and freeing Belle, who wasted no time in blowing more fire onto her attackers while Baelfire returned to the fight to aid them.

With Belle and Baelfire taking care of the soldiers, Rumpelstiltskin turned his attention to the iron gate covering the tall window. With a grunt, he sliced through the chain holding it up, causing the barricade to fall and smash the thrones into splinters. As Rumpelstiltskin was about to destroy the window so he and his family could flee, he felt a searing pain on his ankle and saw that Cora had tied her chain around it. She was pulling hard, determined not to let Rumpelstiltskin or her victory go so easily.

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes darkened. "You want to fly, dearie? Let's fly!"

Rumpelstiltskin's wings enfolded on himself, shielding him as he spun tightly and quickly through the window, shattering it into dust. Rumpelstiltskin ignored Cora's cries as his wings gave mighty flaps, sending them both higher and higher into the air as they encircled the castle until finally, Rumpelstiltskin kicked his leg and Cora landed hard and painfully onto the top of the tallest tower of the castle.

With his enemy briefly incapacitated, Rumpelstiltskin grabbed the iron chain on his ankle and ignore the burning as he yanked it off. When Cora began to rise up, Rumpelstiltskin acted swiftly, knocking her into the wall with one great blow of his wings before pinning her by the throat.

For a moment, Rumpelstiltskin was prepared to kill Cora and finally end it once and for all. It was what she deserved after all the betrayal and sorrow she'd caused to everyone around her. But then Rumpelstiltskin got a proper look at Cora and with a jolt of shock, realized that he was looking at a reflection of what he would become if he succumbed to the darkness again. By taking Cora's life in revenge, Rumpelstiltskin would not only lose that part of himself that he'd finally regained after struggling for so long, but even worse, he would lose Baelfre and Belle forever. They'd had faith that he could be a better man, that he could choose love over his revenge. Rumpelstiltskin would not prove them wrong, even for his vengeance. Ending Cora's life was not worth it. There had been enough death and misery.

Rumpelstiltskin tightened his grip on Cora's throat and got right into her face so that she could look into his eyes and see that he was not lying.

"It's _over_ , Cora!" hissed Rumpelstiltskin. "You've lost. I'm taking _my_ son back to the Moors and we will _never_ see each other again!"

Perhaps it was foolish of Rumpelstiltskin to bestow such an act of mercy, but there had been enough violence, death and misery. It was time for it to end at last.

Rumpelstiltskin released Cora and turned to take off so that he might take Belle and Baelfire to the safety of the Moors, but instead he found himself being slammed into from behind by Cora, who sent them both plummeting to the ground.

"If I die, I'm taking you with me!" hissed Cora.

Rumpelstiltskin and Cora struggled in the air for a few moments as Cora raised a hidden dagger to his throat and prepared to kill the faerie. By a sheer stroke of luck, Rumpelstiltskin wrenched himself free of Cora, causing her to lose her grip and then before Rumpelstiltskin could react, she fell and landed lifelessly in front of the castle's main gate. Her thirst for power and revenge having finally ended it.

Rumpelstiltskin slowed his descent onto the stone pavement, breathing hard from tiredness and his declining adrenaline from the battle. Seeing Cora lying on the ground caused a myriad of emotions to course through Rumpelstiltskin. Cora had never done anyone any favors, not even her own child, but the faerie still felt the tiniest pang of grief. Regardless of her betrayal, Cora had still been Rumpelstiltskin's first love and the mother of his son. Without Cora, Rumpelstiltskin would never have had his precious child and maybe not even had an understanding of what love was supposed to be like. Cora had been both his blessing and his curse and now the former miller's daughter was no more. She would never again cause harm and for that, Rumpelstiltskin was grateful.

The moment over, Rumpelstiltskin flapped his wings and into the air and returned to the Great Hall. He was immensely relieved to see that the soldiers were gone and his true love and son were not greatly harmed. Though there was a great deal of debris from the battle, the fires had been extinguished and the castle was safe once more.

"Belle, Bae!" cried Rumpelstiltskin, catching their attention.

Upon seeing Rumpelstiltskin alive and well, Belle and Baelfire cried out in relief.

"Rumpel!"

"Papa!"

Belle shifted into human form and Baelfire's sword clattered to the ground as they ran for him. Within moments, the little family was in a tight, tearful embrace as they made declarations of love and grateful relief. No one attempted to break away, as they wanted to savor the moment and keep the others close. Words could never express the depth of joy that Rumpelstiltskin felt in that moment. The war between humans and faeries was over at long last. Rumpelstiltskin and his family were safe and the three of them could now lead their lives in peace. Everything was as it should be.


	7. Kingdoms United

**Kingdoms United**

A few weeks later, the Moors was abuzz with excitement.

The wallerbogs burbled and gurgled more mud and the dew faeries flew from leaf to leaf, leaving the waters sparkling like diamonds in their wake. The other nature faeries made the flora bloom more beautifully than it ever had before. Even the border guards straightened themselves out to the best of their ability, wanting to look their best for the momentous occasion that was taking place. The Fair Folk who did not have such work to do, headed straight for the Faerie Mound, not wishing to miss a single moment of what was going to be the most glorious day anyone could remember. There was even a large gathering of pure-hearted humans in the crowd with Emma among them to celebrate.

After returning to the Moors as a faerie once more, Rumpelstiltskin had been hailed as a hero and several apologies had been made by those closest to him for failing him but Rumpelstiltskin did not blame anyone for what had happened. He was willing to admit that he'd been a terrifying dark creature that had deserved their fear, but those days were long gone. Today was the start of a new beginning, not just for him but for both the human and the faerie kingdoms for it was on this day that Rumpelstiltskin had taken down the Wall of Thorns and took off his crown.

Rumpelstiltskin, who'd been standing beside the Faerie Mound with Belle, smiled as the guest of honor, his son, strode towards the mound with Emma on his arm. Baelfire looked as happy as his parents, if not more that such a miraculous and happy day was occurring.

After Cora's death, Baelfire was the only heir to the kingdom of Storybrooke and had, with the happy consent of his father and the other Fair Folk, decided that the kingdoms would be unified. Baelfire was to be crowned king and bring about a new era of peace and harmony just as Rumpelstiltskin had once desired long ago. Rumpelstiltskin could not be prouder of his son.

"Oh, there he is! Hurry up! They're waiting!" Nova's terrified shriek came up from the other side of the Mound. The crowd turned to see the three pixies hurriedly flying towards the Faerie Mound, which was now in bloom and beautiful as it should've been. They were carrying a gleaming gold crown made of leaves between the three of them.

As soon as the pixies reached the Mound, they stopped in mid-air, gasping dramatically as they caught their breath. After a moment, they regained their composure and held out the crown.

"We present this crown to our nephew, Baelfire, to whom we have sacrificed the best years—" Blue was cut off when she caught Rumpelstiltskin's warning glare, reminding her that while he'd rescinded their exile at Baelfire's request, they were still treading on thin ice with him. She coughed. "This, to whom we love very much and are quite proud of."

Belle and Baelfire giggled as Rumpelstiltskin took matters into his own hands and took the crown from the pixies. He looked proudly at Baelfire as he placed the crown on his son's head.

"Our kingdoms have been unified now and forever," said Rumpelstiltskin, addressing the crowd. "You have your ruler, King Baelfire."

A joyous cheer erupted as Baelfire took his place upon the Faerie Mound. Rumpelstiltskin and Belle watched Baelfire smile warmly, a smile that only grew as Emma approached the throne. Though their kiss had not broken the curse, it had not ended the spark between the two of them and it was clear that love was blossoming between the couple. Perhaps one day, Emma would be Baelfire's queen. But until that day came, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle were content to watch as their son greeted the border guards, officially forming a new allegiance.

Baelfire would make a great and noble king, one that would unite the humans and faeries forever. It was everything that Rumpelstiltskin had ever hoped for and moment. It was not just a wonderful happy ending, but the most perfect of happy beginnings.

XXX

"…and so, the kingdoms were united in peace and harmony forever," finished Baelfire, as his son's eyes began to droop with tiredness. "And they all lived happily ever after for the rest of their days."

Ten-year-old Henry made a tired smile. "Grandpapa was incredible, wasn't he, Papa?"

"Was?" teased Baelfire, as he tickled Henry, making his son laugh. "Don't let Grandpapa hear you say that or he might not take you flying tomorrow."

Henry's tiredness vanished and he looked alarmed. "You think so? I didn't mean it! Grandpapa still is great. He's one of the greatest!"

Baelfire laughed at Henry's childish worries. "Calm down. Grandpapa loves you. I'm sure he'd still take you flying if you asked nicely."

When Baelfire's son had been born a year after his wedding to Emma, it had warmed Baelfire's heart see how quickly Rumpelstiltksin had taken to his grandchild. Henry looked up to Rumpelstiltskin more than anyone else except his parents and the child had Rumpelstiltskin wrapped around his little fingers. It probably helped that despite being only one-quarter faerie, Henry had inherited his grandfather's wings and the two often went flying together.

Henry relaxed at this and looked at Baelfire with loving affection. "I love you, Papa."

Baelfire smiled as he tenderly kissed his son's forehead. "I love you too, Henry. Sleep well."

Henry nodded and a few minutes later, fell into a deep sleep.

When Baelfire left his son's bedroom, he joined his wife on the balcony, who was gazing at the Moors, which glowed with the light of faeries under the moon's pale glow. When Emma saw her husband, she slid an arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, wishing to savor the peaceful, happy moment between them.

After a whirlwind courtship, Baelfire had proposed marriage to Emma, to which she'd happily accepted. After her wedding, Emma had abdicated her place as Snow White's heiress in favor of her younger brother, Prince Neal, and had been living happily with Baelfire in a grand tree house in the Moors ever since.

"There's your parents," remarked Emma, beckoning to the graceful faerie flying in the distance with a beautiful bird beside him.

Baelfire smiled in pride as he watched his parents fly high into the sky with astounding grace. Everything was peaceful and harmonious and all that was in thanks not to a great hero or a terrible villain as prophecy had foretold, but by Rumpelstiltskin who was _both_.

 **The End**


End file.
